Inner Child
by j3nnee
Summary: While searching for a missing Neal, Peter and El find a strange teen named Andy who seems to know the con. Is he friend or foe and why does he remind them of the con so much? Warnings: Whump, Hurt/Comfort and some instances of a child/teen being hurt but nothing sexual. K to T just to be safe. Spoilers for all seasons past.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

_Breath..._

The voice spoke to him gently but with just enough worry to let him know they were concerned as he felt the tightness in his chest start to ease up.

_Breath..._

His eyes were shut so he couldn't see the speaker but he wanted to, something about the voice drawing his curiosity. He knew this person but how...

His eyes popped open quickly glancing around the dimly lit room, his breath hitching some as pain hit him. It hurt more than he could imagine anything could hurt, his eyes turning to see the makeshift bandage around his shoulder as he lay back on the dirty pile of newspapers and tarps. It was all he had at the moment to sleep on as he had been on the run. He wondered if the others had gotten away, mind forgetting the odd dream and getting back to reality.

"Andy? _Are you sure he went this way?_"

He turned his head, too tired to move otherwise but recognizing the voice as one of his friends. He opened his mouth to speak but only a low wheeze came out as his strength started to leave him. Footsteps creaked along the wooden floorboards of the old building until finally he sensed someone nearby and gazed up to see two boys there. One had dirty blond, short spiked hair and dark brown eyes while the other one had jet black hair, straight and hanging down to his shoulders with hazel eyes. They crouched beside him as one whistled and sighed.

"He's hurt badly, Jacob. Baker told us in and out. You got him shot!"

The blond kid was upset, reaching to check the wound which made Andy wince in pain as he felt the other teen gently poke at the wound before tearing off their own striped button up shirt and ripping it up into a new bandage. The darker haired teen sighed sarcastically.

"Baker told me he was the best. I was just testing him. New guy has to carry his own weight, Eddy. Now, get him fixed up and we have to get back before Baker gets worried."

Eddy continued to fix his hurt shoulder, the bullet had gone through it seemed but it still stung like a muther as he sat up with the other kid's help and managed to make it to his feet.

"Andy?"

Eddy was concerned, his voice evident of that as he nodded tiredly back. He'd survive even if this hurt like hell now, something told him he had been through worse although when and how didn't make sense. Jacob looked at them both derisively, waving a hand towards the exit.

"Come on already! Baker is waiting for us."

**()()()**

Baker was not happy, the story evident about what happened as the boys returned home and he glared at them all. Andy slumped back against the sofa obviously more hurt than he appeared. Eddy was fussing over him like a worried parent, a medical kit beside him as he worked on Andy's injury. Meanwhile, Jacob was getting chewed out.

"You've been here the longest, Jacob. You should have been watching out for your brothers. Do you want me to send you back?"

Andy tried not to listen but he could see that those words bothered the darker haired teen more than anyone could think. They were all adopted by Baker, the only name they knew him by when they each showed up on his doorstep. They had been runaways from all backgrounds although Andy had little memory of how he had showed up here. The years before he showed up on Baker's stoop were blank, making him think he had been in some kind of accident to have forgotten his past. Maybe it was worse than he thought. Why else would he have run away?

"No, Baker. Please don't send me back! I..."

The man held up a hand, shutting up Jacob who seemed less than his usual cocky self in front of the man who took them in. Even Eddy was acting a little more upset than usual although he kept a steady hand cleaning his wound and wrapping it with fresh gauze and bandages, leaning over and speaking quietly.

"_Don't watch_."

Andy turned his eyes back to the blond kid who seemed far more mature than someone of his age. They all seemed older than they were, all of them anywhere between 14 to 16 he thought but then it could just be the arrogance of youth. They had pasts no teen should have and independence from adults most kids never had to deal with. Except for Baker, they would be their own people. He nodded tiredly, his face feeling a bit more warm than it should as he shifted for a more comfortable position on the lumpy couch. A hand touched his forehead and whistled quietly.

"Take these and go sleep. You'll live."

Eddy handed him some aspirin and a bottle of water as he stood and left, picking up the medkit and taking it with him. Baker had finished his talk with Jacob who looked more than upset about the parent / son type chat although it was more bullying and threats if he had to put it into adult terms. There was an odd dynamic to their little group that made him wonder why he stayed and how he had arrived. The idea stuck with him as his mind wandered off into the haze. Someone touched his shoulder and he opened his eyes again, not realizing he had dozed off.

"Do as Eddy says. He knows his stuff, Andy."

Baker stood there, his eyes were a glittering green beyond the usual emerald making him seem almost less than real as Andy nodded and swallowed the two pills with the water. Once he was done the man handed him an energy drink. He wasn't familiar with the brand beyond seeing it in the fridge here but he took it gladly. Baker seemed to have lots of them, giving them to the kids instead of the usual soda. They drank them more than water or even eating food.

"Here... Drink this. You need it."

Andy glanced at the can a moment before he took it and sipped at the already open drink. The man smiled kindly at him although he could sense some other motive behind that seemingly nice expression. Baker mussed his hair in a friendly manner before he moved away.

"Rest up boys. We have another job soon. Andy... you can sit this one out as look out. Ok?"

**()()()**

_You can be a con or a man... you can't be both._

Odd conversations with that mystery voice from before ran through his head. Andy didn't know who the man was or how he knew him only hearing the voice talking to him or maybe it was something he invented to get through the rough times... He wasn't sure as he shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. His wound hurt and despite the comfort of the futon he slept on, Andy continued to struggle as his face grew warmer and his body shivered slightly from the onset of fever. The odd dreams continued, hints of brown eyes staring at him disappointedly making him think of a father figure upset with his son but there was more to it he couldn't make sense of.

"_I never lied to you..._"

His voice was soft, waking him as he sat up in bed and glanced around. The other boys were still up in the other room, the hint of light flickering indicating they were probably watching TV or playing games. Jacob was into _Grand Theft Auto_ while Eddy went along with whatever the other wanted. He seemed pretty non-confrontive at best while Andy who was the newest boy to come here was still trying to figure out what his role was. His memory was sketchy at best but he remembered Eddy had been the boy he met after the theft of some clothes. The blond haired boy had helped him escape the cops, telling him he had a safe place to go if he wanted it. He was hungry and cold so he took the offer, his new friend leading him here to Baker's home. The man seemed nice enough.

_I inherited this home from my father. He died suddenly and I had nowhere else to go. I took Jacob in when he needed a place and Eddy. We're our own little family._

Andy liked the idea of that: _family_. Something about the word stuck with him but he also wanted to move on, a pull to be elsewhere deep within him he didn't understand. Baker told him it was just his fear and worry about his father finding him. That seemed reasonable enough... a deep seated fear of being found. He could think of no other reason keeping him there with the boys and man unless he could think of something better. His current dreams were mixed up with images of a prison cell, a flash of fire and people he wasn't sure were real. Could this be his past?

_You'll get over that loss. They can't hurt you anymore, Andy. You're safe here with us but if you want, you can leave whenever you like... no strings attached._

He liked that idea, the memory whirling through his head as he fell exhausted back onto the mattress. Eddy had helped him get comfortable, finding him a bed and then he had met Jacob, the older boy giving him a once over that made him think he was getting judged by a much older person. The boy felt a little old for the teen that he was but maybe it was just his background speaking.

"I'm going to go check on Andy. He wasn't looking so good earlier."

He heard Eddy's voice and then the creak of someone getting up off the ratty sofa they had in the living area before another voice chirped in.

"Leave him be. He's a big boy. If he can't deal with a little graze to the shoulder, he's not worth bothering with. Besides, you owe me a second round on this game."

The voices grew quiet again, sounds of the game playing drowning out any other sounds as he lay in the darkness listening. He wasn't sure why he didn't feel like he belonged here, something drawing his mind back to the voice in his head.

_You can be a con or a man... you can't be both._

The voice was worried if not concerned with him, unlike the story Baker told him of his sleep talking about a bad father. Maybe this was an older brother he was hearing? The voice sounded much more mature than just a brother would. Andy wondered why he was remembering now when his dreams had been quiet the last month. He sat up again and reached for the energy drink beside him, the citrusy liquid still cool but slightly flat now that it had been sitting open a few hours. He drank it anyway, something in it making him feel like he could forget about the voice and everything else around him. He was independent wasn't he? Nobody told him what to do, Baker allowing them to go out and steal what they needed with only an occasional suggestion to places he thought might have something more. It was the least they could do for the man who took them in and he was good at it. Andy was the best pickpocket in the bunch, scoring them lots of extra cash but leaving the cards when he returned the same wallets. This last score should have been easy but Jacob wanted to get at the top shelf in the library where some alcohol was. Andy had nothing against drinking but it wasn't a risk he would take to get caught. The owner found them, pulling a gun as he pointed it at Eddy. He had pushed the younger teen out of the way feeling the burn of the bullet cut through his shoulder. They had split up after that, the man scared when he realized he had shot a kid. He could only imagine what the man was thinking as he let them go, dropping the gun to the floor.

The memory ended and he put the drink aside and lay back, head slumping against the pillow as Andy started to sleep again.

_Cappuccino in the clouds..._

The mystery man's voice whispered one last random thought before he fell into a feverish sleep, thoughts of a beautiful city view and the smell of coffee filling his nose as he passed out.

**()()()**

_Andy... wake up man!_

The voice spoke to him but he couldn't respond, his body cold and trembling while his face seemed to warm under some unseen heat lamp. He dreamed of the desert and sand, an endless walk through a foreign land with no water in sight... A hand gently touched his forehead then pulled quickly away.

_He's not waking up and his forehead is burning up. I think we need a doctor, Baker._

He heard voices speaking quietly, Baker's evident as he started to come to but his eyes wouldn't open.

_He'll be fine. Just a little fever. You boys go do the usual and I'll watch him. Let him sleep this once._

Footsteps moved away as he sensed someone close to him, their breath evident in the now quiet room. It was Baker, those green eyes looking into his as he finally glanced up semi-conscious at the man. It was only a quick look before his eyes rolled back and he felt his body going back to sleep. He was passing out, a hand on his arm.

_You are not like the others, Andy. They don't remember but you do. Forget..._

The comment made him curious but he was too tired to fight the darkness as he passed out again. Andy dreamed of running, and then of a woman crying as he peered through the crack in the door. It must be his mother but where was his father? Was it the man he kept hearing in his head? Why had he run away from home? Why had he stolen clothes, a vague memory of being naked when he did it and the coldness of the air on his skin when he ran through the darkness to escape something he could only sense but not pinpoint. He had been foolish and set off the alarm, his mind telling him he could have easily disarmed it had he done this one move but he had been desperate and desperation made him reckless.

_You do bad things for the right reasons... You could balance it out._

A woman's voice spoke this time and he felt a sisterly vibe from her although it was more than that. She was kind to him whomever she was and he sensed that he felt safe talking to her. The man and her, they were somehow joined but he couldn't think how as he opened his eyes again and glanced around. He was alone, Andy seeing more of the energy drink beside him unopened. It was still cold so he held it to his forehead, the coolness of the aluminum making him feel a bit better if only for a moment.

"I think he suspects something but he's sick right now. I'll take care of it. Yes... sick. I've been giving him the drinks like the other boys. These three seem to be doing very well under the system."

Andy doesn't quite understand what the conversation is about but it's not positive. Baker's voice was different from his usual fatherly tone but after the bullying last night of Jacob, he suspects the man is only acting at best. He sits up quietly and moves to the door on his knees to listen, leaning up against the wall as the call continues.

"Yes. You were right to try it on them. Jacob is much less violent than he was but he's still has a few tendencies. If we could fix that up in the next batch... Yes. Exactly! Eddy... well, he was never the violent type and only a minor offender at best. His skills are useful and it helps we have a medic even if he's not sure how he knows so much. This can work... I just need to make sure Andy is on board. _He's_ the wildcard."

He's listening to the man and thinking something is very wrong with this conversation. He glances at the drink in his hand and looks at the ingredient list. There is none but the can is obviously professionally printed, the logo looking like a drink one would see in the stores. What was in these cans that was so important they had to drink it and nothing else? He had drunk more than his share of this during the time he'd been here. He'd found it odd that these drinks were most of their diet short of the usual food, water... but now he was beginning to think there was more to it than just Baker catering to teens. What was the man up to? Andy was trying to formulate an idea but he was still too tired, the fever hitting him hard, his shoulder aching from the bullet graze. Was he in danger?

"I'm just glad it works now. The last ones... well they were the unlucky test subjects. Yes, I'll keep you up to date with the boys. No problem. Thanks."

Andy moved back to his bed quietly, slipping under the blanket and curling up on his good side. The door opened up not too long after, the feeling of someone looking down at him from behind overpowering before the door shut again and he opened up his eyes. He couldn't stay here. Something felt wrong.

"_Why do I have to be a babysitter when I could be living the life! What I do for a little spending cash..._"

Baker sounded angry, disgruntled and nothing like the man who had taken him in. Was he living with a Faganish savior who would only stab him in the back later? Andy waited for the man to leave before he got up, packed up his little bit of clothes and possessions as he headed for the door. He listened a bit then opened the bedroom door quietly, his shoes in hand, backpack over his good shoulder as he tiptoed to the back door and started out. Nobody was around, the sounds of the city loud enough to hide him as he slipped on his shoes and started down the street. It was late enough in the day he could fake being a student out of school, other teens walking past as he blended in and hopped a bus. He still had a bit of cash from some of their exploits, Baker paying them a cut when he sold something the boys stole. Andy had saved his money where the others bought booze or games, junk food and other crap that wasn't necessary. Maybe he was an oddity for his age but he invested in a used iPhone from the pawn shop, classic music on the device making his so called brothers laugh.

_Frank Sinatra? Why don't you get some real music like Rap or maybe a few dance tunes? You're not an old man, Andy!_

Jacob was the one who teased him the worse, the boy seemingly much older than his years and yet the least mature. There was an unmistakable wildness there that made Andy wary. Eddy on the other hand just went with the crowd, liking his music but he was less aggressive. He liked shiny objects but he didn't steal from Andy like he did from Baker and Jacob. It was their secret. Eddy was the only one he regretted leaving behind but he had to get out of that place. He felt a bit worse for wear as he hopped the bus, paying the fare and moving to the back. He got comfortable, riding it until he fell asleep and the bus driver finally woke him up.

"Hey kid... end of the line. You ok?"

Andy nodded, grabbing up his stuff quickly as he jumped off. He stood on the corner noticing the daylight had faded to early evening. It was getting darker as he stepped away from the bus stop and glanced around. _Brooklyn._ He must have ridden the line far longer than he thought, his eyes wandering the scenery and curious where he would go. Something felt familiar about this part of the city as he trudged tiredly up and down streets before stopping on a stoop to rest. The sky was getting darker now and his head ached from the fever. He was ignoring the pain in his shoulder, closing his eyes as he pulled his knees close to him and rested.

"No... just tell them the lace doilies are all we have. She can't change them the day before, Yvonne. Be firm! Yes... thanks for that. I'll see you in the... morning. Yes, bye."

The woman's voice was close by, footsteps nearing as he continued to sit there. A gentle hand touched his shoulder as he opened his eyes and glanced up. Her face was fuzzy, or maybe it was the fever as he blinked up at her. He felt cold but his face was so warm, her blue eyes glancing down at him worriedly as she smiled curiously at him.

"Hey... are you lost?"

He shrugged, pulling his knees closer to him, sweat forming on his brow. Andy felt tired, too much so to move as he closed his eyes again and remained where he was. He sensed her sit beside him, her hand touching his forehead and sighing.

"You have a fever. Do you have someone I can call?"

Andy saw her staring at him with kind blue eyes, a connection there that made him want to trust her but he had to keep moving. He stood shakily, nearly falling forward but for her catching him as he tried to leave.

"I'm fine... Sorry, ma'am."

He started to move forward but her hand caught his arm and made him pause, staring back at the woman who was just slightly shorter than he. She was kindly, he could see that much but cautious of him. Her dark hair was pulled back in a French braid but he knew she probably wore it down more times than not, although he wasn't sure how he thought he knew that. She wore a simple pair of dark blue slacks and a simple matching blue tunic top with black heels. Something about her was familiar but he was certain he shouldn't know her, couldn't as he started to move away.

"I'm sorry... I should go."

He walked away, her hand letting him go as he trudged up the street and didn't look back. He felt her watching him but what could he do. If she reported him either he would be returned to his unhappy home he ran from or to Baker's hands. Right now he just needed to be alone to think.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Curious, who is this kid named Andy and why does he seem so familiar? More story coming soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Elizabeth was too distracted by her phone call with her assistant as she stepped out of the cab and crossed the street to her home. She didn't notice the figure sitting on their stoop until she glanced up from her call for a moment to grab her keys and saw them. There was a certain amount of trepidation, the figure somewhat taller than her as they sat there, knees pulled to their chest, head down as they seemingly slept. Could it be a homeless person? Their neighborhood was fairly nice without too much riff raff but every now and again someone showed up... She had no issue with someone homeless, Peter always concerned how she seemed to attract strays but something about this figure made her feel slightly more cautious.

She got up the courage to touch them on the shoulder, figuring she could run and scream at worse or use her phone which she kept in hand to call the police. The person barely moved, sluggish at worse as dull blue eyes gazed up at her and then they curled up again into that tight sitting position as she realized it was a young man. Maybe he was lost? He looked like a teen, not quite shoulder length dark brown wavy hair falling around his face as he sat there hugging his knees. He shrugged at her in reply then she sat beside him sensing nothing bad or violent as she took a chance and felt his forehead. He was warm, beads of sweat obvious so maybe he was ill? Once he gazed up at her the second time there was an instant connection, something she felt as familiar or maybe it was just that she missed the person they reminded her of.

"I'm fine... Sorry, ma'am."

He rose but his legs were unsteady and he would have fallen if she hadn't caught him. There was an almost grateful glance back at her but he was obviously nervous as he tried to move away again, her hand holding onto his arm. She wanted to help for some reason but he pulled away and left, disappearing down the sidewalk out of view. El sighed, wondering if she should call the cops or let it be. In the end, she went into her home and let it go. At the very worse she could tell Peter about it tonight if he was home early enough. He had been spending the last month after work looking for Neal. It broke her heart thinking about what happened. Peter had been the hardest hit, spending all his free time searching for his friend even when Reese told him not to. Her husband knew the con hadn't run, the only evidence left behind were articles of clothing at the docks, his anklet unmarked and cuffs indicating someone had been tied up. Peter felt responsible for what happened despite evidence to the contrary. She locked the door behind her, Satchmo smiling up at her as she petted the lab on the head and went to fill his water bowl and food dish.

"I wonder why he was sitting on our stoop, Satchmo. He seemed troubled."

The dog glanced up at her, cocking his head as she finished filling both bowls and petted him again.

"Don't listen to me. I'm just... hoping your dad is home soon."

El grabbed herself something cold from the fridge then headed upstairs. Once she had changed into more comfortable clothes and started reading a book she forgot about the young man, her mind concentrating on the novel and other things from her busy day until he was far from her thoughts and she had dozed off.

**()()()**

Peter was exhausted. It was nearly 8 when he finally got home, parking the Taurus in their spot as he walked around and went up the few stairs to his door. He entered to the sound of silence, Satchmo padding up to greet him as he looked around the dimly lit house for his wife.

"El?"

The weather looked miserable outside as dark clouds loomed in the distance, mostly why he had cut his search short. Neal's anklet had been found along with some articles of his clothing a month ago while on a case. There was a ring of smugglers being investigated for the disappearance of several high profile criminals. It wasn't that the criminals were in danger but they suspected the men had been freed to perform their skills out in the field for the group. Neal had gone in as a wannabe thief but contact had been lost and all they'd found at the scene was his jacket, shirt and some cuffs near the docks with the anklet intact. The last part was a mystery to everyone and worried the agent wondering how it had been done. Peter had the river dragged but no sign of the young man had been found or any sign where he had been. The cartel had gotten away and only trace DNA evident scant as it was indicated that Neal had been there at all. If they had taken him, why leave clothes behind unless they got rid of the body...

"El, I'm home."

He headed upstairs after locking the door and leaving his jacket on the hook by the entrance. He glanced into their bedroom to find his wife asleep across the bed, a book laying beside her. Peter smiled, moving quietly closer as he removed his shoes and gently leaned over to kiss her. She smiled, opening her eyes and glancing up at him.

"I must have fallen asleep... When did you get home?"

She sat up and stretched, giving a little yawn as he started to remove his tie and shirt.

"Just now. Weather's getting bad out there soon. Going to walk Satch then bring some Chinese back. How does that sound?"

He watched his wife smile, nodding back as she helped him with his shirt, the couple kissing a bit more intimately.

"Very nice indeed, hun. Hurry back..."

**()()()**

The weather changed for the worse quickly, Peter taking an umbrella with him just incase and a windbreaker. Satchmo was sniffing around but looking a bit nervous as the wind started to gust more harshly and the sky became darker with hints of lightning in the distance. This was not going to be a pleasant storm once it got into the city. The agent guided the dog around the corner towards the local Chinese restaurant hoping to pick something up before the skies crashed down upon them. He had just turned the corner when he heard a bark from Satch, the dog pulling on the lead towards a hedge beside a small community park along their path.

"Satch... what are you doing?"

The lab kept barking, sniffing at the bush curiously and pulling even harder on the leash. It wasn't Satchmo's usual behavior but he wasn't upset, just trying to get Peter's attention. He finally moved closer, wondering if the dog had found a dead squirrel or something when he saw the hand and froze. He pushed the dog back, telling him to sit as he crouched down and glanced at the figure of a teenaged boy curled up limply behind the hedge. He felt for a pulse and was happy to find one, steady and strong but the boy was burning up with fever, his face pale as he made a choice and lifted the wiry form out of the space and moved him to a nearby bench. The wind picked up about then, sweeping a few wavy locks from the young man's face. There was something familiar about the boy but he was certain they'd never met, nudging the kid slightly as he pulled out his phone. A crash of thunder made him jump, rain starting to fall as he put the device away and decided the next best thing as he glanced at Satch.

"Come on boy..."

**()()()**

Elizabeth was surprised when Peter called her to bring the car to the nearby park. It was pouring rain by now but she went out to see what was going on as she rounded the corner and saw her husband underneath a covered bus bench with Satchmo and another figure she couldn't quite see. He held up a hand, running over with Satch first and putting him in the floor of the front seat to her surprise then closing the door quickly before he went back to the figure on the bench and lifted them up and carried them back, slipping into the backseat of the car with them as he slammed the door shut. She turned to see who or what he had with him and noticed a young man, his blue eyes sparkling with fever before they closed again. El had seen him before, thinking back to the young man on their stoop and blinking.

"Hun, who is this?"

She only glanced back a moment, Peter shrugging.

"No clue but Satch found him unconscious in the bushes along our path. Thought I'd call the authorities but the rain storm caught us. I can call an EMT once we get home. He's burning up with fever and has some kind of injury that's bleeding."

It was obvious that Peter was upset that someone would hurt anyone much less a teen. It was obvious the boy was somewhere between 15 or 16 at worse, slender and almost as tall as her husband. El was certain he looked very much like the boy from their stoop, the jacket and clothing the same as they arrived home. Peter gently took the boy out in the rain, Satch running ahead to the door all of them getting drenched in the process. The teen was quiet, not even giving a quiet moan, Peter carrying him in his arms as El opened the door for him. They had barely gotten inside, when the storm thundered behind the now closed door like some kind of warning. She shivered in her now damp clothes, removing her shoes and socks and making a face when Satchmo started to shake himself dry. Her husband seemed unconcerned with his own wet clothes as he carried the boy into the living room and knelt down on the large area rug. El headed upstairs.

"I'll bring down the sleeping bag for him and some towels."

Peter nodded at her as he lay the boy on their floor and crouched beside him. The young man was shivering, his face flushed and beaded with sweat. He went to the kitchen for a moment and grabbed up a clean dish towel, wetting it and bringing it back to place on the young man's head. Finally he heard a low groan, removing the boy's jacket and seeing a hint of blood where he'd noticed the injury on his shoulder. He gently cut open the shirt with his pocketknife and winced as he saw the bloodied bandages and opened it up more to take a look. The wound was infected, that was obvious as he placed the dishcloth there long enough to go get the medkit and come back to take care of the injury. El was downstairs now, gently drying their mystery guest off as she lay out the sleeping bag on the floor nearby. She handed another towel to her husband who lay it aside for later. He seemed far more concerned with their patient than if he was going to catch pneumonia. She had already changed into dry clothes, bringing some for Peter that she left on the sofa. El noticed he had looked through the boy's pack for ID but apparently found none.

"Who would do this to a young boy? He's barely 16 at best. Honey... I think he was here earlier. I saw someone on the stoop when I got home..."

He glanced at her and nodded, her eyes understanding as she put everything down to kneel beside him and help.

"I don't know... this is a gunshot wound although more a graze but it's deep. We need to dry him off. Help me get him into some fresh clothes. There's some in the pack there."

He pulled out a pair of shorts and a tee, El helping him dress the young man as they lay him on the sleeping bag and wrapped him in a blanket. The teen shivered, teeth chattering some as they took his temp and worried over him.

"102. I wonder how soon an EMT could get out here?"

He was reaching for his phone when she stopped him.

"It's not safe to drive in this weather for us or them. Let's give it until morning. Let the storm play out for now."

He was feeling a bit uncertain but the young man, a boy really if anything looked innocent enough and he was hurt. There was a certain familiarity there he sensed making his usually no nonsense instinct kick in. His gut was giving him nothing and Satch was sitting protectively over the boy once they'd gotten him settled.

"Until morning. I'm going to sleep down here to be sure it's not some kind of elaborate con. I wish I could call Jones or Ne..."

He paused, voice cracking on the last name as El nodded in understanding.

"It will be ok. He's just a boy. Someone's son..."

El was worried for the kid but she wasn't sure why, something wanting to protect him and she sensed Peter felt the same way. Maybe it was their loss of Neal that brought it on or the way he looked like a young version of the con who's been so much a part of their lives. Whatever it was, the boy needed help and finally Peter nodded again.

"Let me change out of these wet clothes. Call me if he wakes up."

She nodded at her husband took the clothes she left and ran upstairs to change, her hand gently brushing wet strands of hair from the boy's face. It was remarkable how much he reminded her of Neal although she knew little of their friend's past beyond the few bits and pieces Peter gave her. Her husband's partner and their friend rarely spoke of the past, always reinventing himself. She sighed, hoping Neal was safe when she suddenly realized the young man was looking up at her. His eyes were so blue, the same color as Neal's.

"Hey..."

She kept her tone soft, calm and he blinked up at her curiously, those eyes bright with fever and something else. He swallowed hard, coughing a bit before he spoke.

"Where... am I?"

He tried to sit up but she gently pushed him back onto the sleeping bag.

"In my home... the stoop you sat on earlier today. My husband and dog found you. What's your name?"

She saw the shutters go down and knew he was going to be shy about telling a stranger his name, smiling back with a shake of her head.

"It's ok. If you don't want to give your real name..."

She waited, putting a hand on Satch as he moved closer to her for a pet. The boy's eyes looked at the dog and then back at her.

"Andy... What's his name?"

The dog seemed to have his attention now, Satchmo liking as the boy reached to gently pet him on the head. It was odd how the dog seemed to feel comfortable with the teen.

"Andy, this is Satchmo... Satchmo, Andy."

The dog held out a paw, tongue lolling to one side happily as they did a friendly shake and Andy smiled. She'd gotten through to him if only a little, glancing back as Peter came down the stairs. She held up a hand, going over to talk to him, her voice low.

"_He just woke up. Satch likes him so he must be ok._"

Peter rolled his eyes at her but watched the boy and dog playing some as he lay on the floor.

"_His name is Andy. He didn't give a last name... yet._"

She winked at him, his smile broadening some. He knew his wife was good at getting info from people better than some agents so he followed her lead, both returning to the dog and teen. Andy glanced up and he looked a bit nervous as Peter approached, El continuing with her calming smile and relaxed tone.

"Andy... this is my husband, Peter. He's the one who found you with Satch here."

The boy seemed to stare at Peter a moment, something in those eyes scanning the man for clues before he nodded and lay back a bit more relaxed but wary. Peter seemed to notice but didn't say anything.

"Hi... Andy."

Peter paused obviously trying to not interrogate as El motioned for him to say something. The boy was watching them, one hand petting Satch who had curled up by him on the floor by his good side. The other shoulder was wrapped up with fresh gauze and bandages, El getting up to go get some aspirin and water for the teen as Peter tried to chat.

"I noticed you hurt your shoulder. Did someone do that to you?"

He noticed the boy immediately stiffen up a bit, looking scared as he held up his hands to show he wasn't going to hurt him.

"We just want to help. If someone did this to you, we can call the proper authorities. Is there someone we should call to let know you're ok?"

The boy looked more afraid suddenly, sitting up despite the wince from moving his shoulder as El walked back in and saw the debacle. Peter was looking out of his element as she gave him a look then took over, handing the pills and water to the boy.

"It's just aspirin for your fever."

Andy looked from her to Peter then at the pills before he took them and drank the water. It was obvious he wasn't too certain of Peter but definitely wasn't afraid of her, laying back again as El talked to him quietly calmly and finally he seemed to relax back onto the sleeping bag.

"_I don't have anyone who's looking for me._"

His tone was final, sad almost as he started to slump back some, blue eyes closing. She continued to talk to him quietly, Peter staying out of it for now as she smoothed back Andy's hair and he finally fell asleep. His forehead was still very warm, El putting a wet cloth on his forehead before pulling Peter aside. She glared at him ever so slightly, a guilty look coming to his face although it wasn't really his fault.

"_What?_"

She sighed, Peter looking out of his element with Andy. He was too much the agent, a part of him hard to drop it at the end of the day.

"_Nothing... he's sleeping now. Satch is watching Andy like he knows him already. He's not usually that friendly with strangers._"

Peter nodded at her words, the two watching the teen sleep as they went to sit on the sofa nearby and talked quietly. The storm continued to rage outside, the windows rattling and house trembling. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed making them wonder if the power would stick. El went to make some coffee while Peter remained behind, watching over the boy from the sofa. She thought she saw a thoughtful expression there, something akin to when Neal was ill or hurting... or maybe she was just being hopeful.

**()()()**

Eddy was the first to notice that Andy was gone, coming back with a box of Eskimo pies, something both boys seemed to like. He went into the bedroom hoping to find his friend feeling better now that it was later in the day but the room was empty with no sign of Andy anywhere. Even his stuff was gone. The boy had a bad feeling, wondering if he should tell Jacob who was outside ranting about nothing good coming from their pickpocketing and how credit cards were a scam. He was deciding between the lesser of two evils when the door opened up again and Baker showed. Now the crap was going to hit the fan.

"Boys... how was your day? Eddy, how is Andy?"

Dammit! He was going to have to say something now, no way to hide that their friend was gone. Eddy was panicked, the door opening as Jacob peered inside.

"Baker's talking to... where the hell is Andy?"

Now things were going to go from bad to worse, loud footsteps indicating a running Baker as the man burst into the room and pushed Jacob aside as he gazed around the empty room. Eddy knew the man saw what he had but he acted stupid.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom..."

He wasn't expecting it, a slap hitting him hard across the face as he reached up to hold his burning cheek. Baker glared at him as if he were nothing more than an idiot. The man was angry.

"He left. Your brother abandoned you... If the cops find him, we're finished... you'll both be put into juvie or worse. Pack up. We have to leave tonight."

Why did Baker want to leave? Eddy doubted that Andy would snitch. He wasn't that type of person. He noticed Jacob looked like he was about to mouth off but the boy stopped when Baker gave him that evil glare. They were left alone when their "_father_" left, the older boy socking Eddy in the arm.

"_You're all buddy buddy with him... Go find Andy before Baker makes us!_"

**()()()**

It wasn't the thunder that woke him but a dream. It was vague at best but the idea of it was what scared the teen as he found himself suddenly awake and staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Andy felt a weight on his right side, glancing over to see a big yellow lab leaning against him half asleep and watching him curiously. Now he remembered, the storm, meeting the man on the street and the lady earlier. They had taken him in but he had to keep moving, the sound of rain splattering against the side of the house like someone sandblasting. He saw his pack and quietly started to pull out a pair of jeans, slipping them on when he heard a snore, turning to find someone sleeping not far from him on the sofa.

Andy wasn't sure what to think, quietly pulling on the jeans as he picked up the pack and shushed the dog, heading for the back door, shoes in hand. The lab followed him with its eyes, quiet as he reached for the knob.

"You won't get far in this storm."

He froze, turning to find the man on the sofa more than awake and wiping sleep from his eyes. There was a familiar sternness there making him want to listen. The man was probably just looking out for him but his own stubborn nature came out.

"I've gotten far enough on my own. A storm won't beat me. Thanks."

Andy approached the door again but the man was suddenly there, standing not far from him as he pulled on his sneakers. There was a concern there he didn't understand although he knew the man meant well.

"You're free to go but I have to report this. Someone shot you and you're a minor. If it's a matter of an abusive parent... let me help. There are places you can go."

The man was trying to help but Andy had a vague memory of the places he mentioned. Unpleasant memories that made him shrink away in reaction as he backed up against the door and stared up at the man uncertain.

"It's none of your business... You can't understand!"

He turned to leave when he felt a tug at his leg, Satchmo pulling on his jeans and cocking his little yellow lab head at him in a manner that made even the man gaze curiously back.

"He's never done that before... Satch..."

Andy wasn't sure why but he reached back and petted the dog, crouching there as those dark eyes stared up at him with a questioning glance he could only guess at. The man put a gentle hand on his good shoulder making him look up.

"Stay until the storm ends. If you still feel like you have to leave... it's up to you."

The man, Peter, held a hand out and he finally took it as he stood and nodded. Andy dropped the pack by the door as he followed the man over to the kitchen, Peter pulling out something from the fridge and motioning for him to come over.

"Are you hungry? I was thinking of making a sandwich."

The man was trying to be his friend but Baker had done that too. How did he know these people wouldn't turn on him or trick him? He still wasn't sure about everything Baker had been talking about but it hadn't been good. He nodded as he took the proffered food and made a face when the aroma hit his nose.

"Is this devilled ham?"

The man gazed at him and nodded, a smile on his face.

"Best food ever... it's good."

Andy glanced at the sandwich and finally took a bite despite himself as he swallowed it with a bit of a face. He sighed, the man smiling happily as he ate his own sandwich. Andy was gazing around as they sat at the small kitchen island, a picture catching his eye of the man and another in a tux. He moved over and looked at it, seeing the other figure had dark wavy hair and blue eyes. There was something familiar about him, flashes of an argument with the two men in the picture coming to him. The memory was sudden and the force of it hit him hard enough he seized and fell to the floor suddenly, sandwich falling from his hands. Peter was at his side immediately, holding him gently as Andy tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Hey, kid. Answer me..."

Peter sounded worried, something about this making him smile knowing the man was there. More memory hit him as he tried to speak but couldn't, voices in his head.

_You'll always be a con!_

_You ungrateful bastard!_

The words swam inside his head, the image of the tuxedoed men in some kind of building arguing but there was more to it he thought just before he blacked out. Whatever these words meant he could only imagine as he lay in darkness and for the moment rested.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Still something VERY familiar about this kid even the Burkes feel it (and Satchmo.) More to come. :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

El woke up to hear voices below, pulling on her robe as curiosity got the better of her and some worry. The boy was still there now that she thought about it. Was Peter ok? She had her slippers on and walked quietly downstairs her relief obvious when she saw Peter pacing silently and looking tired as he drank coffee.

"Hun?"

She kept her voice low, walking over and seeing that Andy was on the sofa now wrapped in the blanket and fully dressed. Something had happened, the storm still lashing against the house outside. Peter gazed up, stopping long enough to wrap an arm around her and sigh. She did the same, both looking at the boy, her curiosity still piqued.

"He woke up and tried to leave. I convinced him not to but then he had a seizure. Not sure why it happened. We were just eating sandwiches, I figured he must be hungry and then he..."

Peter sounded upset although he was holding it in as best he could. El hugged him tighter as he continued.

"I put him on the sofa when he calmed and passed out. I think I need to call an ambulance, hun. I already called a friend at NYPD to ask about missing kids but he didn't have any news. He's going to call me back."

She nodded, realizing the boy was going to have to get the help he refused even if she didn't understand why. She hugged her husband, the two knowing they had to do something for Andy. She went to fix herself a cup of coffee coming back to find Peter staring at the boy in a manner she found oddly familiar.

"Hun, what is it?"

Peter looked at her then at the boy and sighed.

"If I was going to go completely out on a limb, I'd say this boy could have been Neal at this age. Crazy right?"

She hugged him from behind and shook her head.

"Honestly, no. I was thinking the same thing. Their eyes are the same color, the hair... maybe his nephew if he had a brother or sister. Does he?"

Peter shrugged with another sigh as he reached back and held her hand.

"I know so little of Neal's past and now he's... I don't know what they did to him if he's still... He is alive! I feel it but why he was taken... El, you would think they'd send a ransom note or something if they figured out what he was. He can't be..."

She hugged him tighter and they just stayed that way a while, Andy asleep on the sofa and the storm outside howling. Satch curled up nearby, the couple watching the boy and curious how he had come to them. El just hoped they could help him. Peter sighed.

"I guess I'm back on guard duty."

She nodded at his words, taking a seat near him her hand in his as Peter blinked back.

"Mind if I join you hun?"

Peter smiled back with a nod, kissing her. It was going to be a long night.

**()()()**

Baker was panicking, Andy missing as he went back into his own room and started pacing behind locked doors. The cartel was going to kill him if he screwed this one up. It had been pure dumb luck that they had gotten this subject to try their product on. The others had been people he knew of by reputation, easily plucked up and brought into the program but Andy was special.

"_Where are you Andy? Where did you run off to, boy?_"

The man looked angry, peering around the room until he grabbed a picture off the wall, revealing a safe and opening it up. Inside was a book, Baker taking it out and glancing through the pages, pictures evident. One looked familiar, a smiling Andy (some years younger) looking at the camera. Below was his information and background. He looked it over a moment before he flipped to the next picture. It was an older man still young but he seemed to match the looks of Andy with a bit more of a rakish smile and some 5 o'clock shadow. It was a handsome face more mature and filled out than the skinny but still attractive Andy. The color of blue in the eyes was identical but the name underneath was different, as was the background information. Baker glanced at it quickly with narrowed eyes, the name burned to memory: _Neal Caffrey_.

**()()()**

Eddy wasn't sure where to look for Andy, no sign of the boy he had come to like as a brother and friend. Had Baker done something to him? He asked few questions, happy and content not to know so long as he got his shiny objects. It wasn't that he wasn't bright, he just didn't like confrontation. Jacob intimidated him so he did what the boy wanted and avoided him when he could, the same with Baker but Andy had been different. It was later that day when he started to return with no hope of finding his friend, it started to rain. He ran inside the nearest stoop for protection, trembling only slightly from the cooler air and thunder. The wind had picked up making the boy wish he had brought a thicker jacket or umbrella. He had his own skills but compared to Jacob and Andy, he was really nobody in their group. He wasn't sure why he had been taken in as his thoughts grew a bit more desperate. Baker wouldn't leave without him... No, not if he thought someone could trace him back to the man. Eddy was smarter than they thought and he had a plan despite the weather. If he could disappear long enough to search without Jacob around to bother him, maybe he'd find his friend. It was the least he owed Andy for keeping his secrets.

**()()()**

He was running but they caught him, throwing him to the ground as he felt his arms pinned behind him and cuffed, a rag pushed into his mouth as green eyes looked down at him like some kind of specimen. The man was gazing at him curiously, a sudden smile on his lips.

_Once he's been processed, everything will work out. Bring him along and make sure he's sufficiently doped. I want to know everything about him._

He felt himself dragged along but he was wearing different clothes, a hint of fine Italian loafers on his feet and something else he didn't understand heavy on his left leg underneath his pant: a tracking anklet. He knew it was what some criminals wore but why was he seeing it on himself? He hadn't gone to prison. The image of the man from the tuxedo pic with Peter suddenly returned and he saw the man wearing orange looking straight at him and frowning. Slowly he realized the man was staring into a mirror...

Andy woke up, his breath coming hard as he wheezed and tried to relax but his body was still feeling weak and worn from the injury he had sustained and the fever. He wanted to throw up, glancing around to find that the two adults who had taken him in were gone for the moment and the storm continued to rage outside. It only took a second for him to get up, run to the stairs and head up to the second level, entering a door at the far end of the small hallway as he closed it and lifted the toilet lid and threw up. He knelt before it, his stomach giving up any and all food he had for the last week it felt like although he ate very little. Finally it was just liquid and then the sense of nausea ebbed away as he flushed the toilet and collapsed to the floor tiredly. Someone knocked on the door before it opened and he gazed up to see Peter there, the older man moving closer to help him.

"Hey... are you ok?"

Peter's voice was full of worry as Andy nodded, feeling little more than wore out, his chest hurting. The man helped him up to his feet as they washed his hands, rinsed out his mouth and washed his face a bit to cool him off. He was still feeling a bit out of it with fever, Peter helping him down the hallway to another door and easing him into it and onto a comfortable bed.

"Rest here. Let me get you some kind of bucket or something... El?"

The man left him only pausing briefly at the door to look back before he disappeared down the hallway, his voice speaking to the woman who answered back as she moved over and entered the room the check on him after a bit.

"You're still warm. Did you want something to drink, Andy?"

She sat on the bed's edge tucking him in as he nodded, a thirst coming over him. A part of him craved those drinks he had been drinking at Baker's but he hadn't seen anything like that in their fridge when Peter had opened it.

"Energy drink... need one."

His voice was raspy as she nodded, leaving him just as Peter came back and placed a waste basket nearby for him, watching Andy until El returned with more aspirin and water.

"No energy drinks, that will only dehydrate you more. Here's some more aspirin and water. We need to get your fever down."

Andy took the pills and water but there was that need for the drink, something he hadn't noticed until now as he tried to lay back and relax. The two adults stayed nearby, speaking in low tones about him. Unlike Baker it was more for his own good than theirs as they worried about calling an ambulance. It felt nice to be cared for as he started to pass out, his body giving in to his exhaustion and illness. Some part of him went back to the image of the man in the tuxedo he had seen in orange. The mirror in his dream was showing him the man's face not his own, something that confused him but their eyes were so much alike.

_Remember..._

The voice of the man in the reflection spoke to him with his voice and then he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**()()()**

The storm played out until late the next morning, Peter calling in to work to say he wouldn't be there. Reese allowed him the day off, telling him to rest. El agreed, both checking in on the boy upstairs in the guest room. Peter checked with his friend in the NYPD again but they still had no boy under the description he'd given or name missing in the area. He had even sent a picture through email, one he had taken with his phone while Andy slept but the officer said they couldn't find anyone with that description missing much more the picture didn't show up in the system. Whoever the boy was, he was a ghost. Peter thanked his friend as he hung up and sighed. The mystery of their guest was starting to give him a headache but he was going to dig in and find out who the kid was. Someone had to be looking for him no matter what happened to bring him to their door.

"Hun... I have breakfast ready. I'm going to take some soup up for Andy. I'll be right back to join you."

She was just putting a bowl of chicken soup, crackers and a small cup of juice on a tray when they heard a crash from upstairs and a cry. Both El and Peter ran to the source of the sound, opening the guestroom door to find Andy on the floor thrashing and crying out.

"Don't take me to DC... I've been a good. I promise! I don't want to leave! My family is here..."

The boy was crying out, tears rolling down from his closed eyes as Peter gently grasped him in his arms and held him. The teen continued to thrash, tall for his age and strong despite his illness and injury as the agent spoke to him in soft gentle tones, Elizabeth helping out. It took a few minutes but Andy relaxed and finally woke up, his eyes gazing at them curiously.

"Hey it's just us... relax. You were having a nightmare."

El was talking as the boy pulled away from Peter and scooted into the corner of the room. It was as if he'd forgotten them, then suddenly he relaxed and nodded as it all seemed to come back.

"Nightmare? The man... he was wearing orange and telling me he was afraid. Someone tried to take him away from his family. He had to run or go to a place he would hate. He didn't want to run..."

He was crying some, a few tears rolling down his cheeks as he sniffled and El moved a bit closer, sitting by him and hugging him close. He didn't seem too embarrassed by crying but only slightly self-conscious as she wiped a tear away from his cheek.

"It's ok, Andy. You're safe here, ok? Are you hungry? I have soup and crackers for you downstairs. I can bring it up."

The boy nodded, El helping him up to his feet and back into bed as she made a motion to Peter who followed her out into the hallway as they closed the door and started down. She pulled him aside once they were at the bottom and whispered.

"Did you hear what Andy said, Peter?"

Peter looked a bit tired but nodded.

"He mentioned a man in orange... you think it could be Neal? He didn't want to run but Kramer made him. It's too much of a coincidence, El."

She saw his face express the need to believe Andy knew something about their missing friend and his partner. It was still a bit sketchy though. Maybe the boy was just a missing teen but it seemed odd to him about the fact he was here and his similarity to Neal. The agent sighed, shaking his head.

"I think we're both seeing too much in him, blinded by a need to find Neal. He's out there but I doubt Andy knows anything. He's just a kid."

He watched his wife stare back at him and finally agree.

"I guess so it just seemed... well you know everything he said and DC. I guess he could just have family there. Let me get that food before it's cold. Go up and watch him..."

They kissed, Peter going back upstairs as he thought about what the boy had said. Could he have been with Neal? Did Andy somehow have some connection to the people responsible for his friend's disappearance? He sighed, approaching the guest room when he heard a voice through the door that sounded familiar.

"_Tell Peter the truth, Andy. Remember what happened._"

The agent froze a moment, the voice one he knew all too well as he moved quickly to the door, opening it up as he saw Andy lying semi-conscious on the bed. The teen was twitching slightly in his sleep, his bad arm lying stiffly at his side. Peter realized he must be hearing things as he moved closer, those blue eyes opening fully again and looking up at him. There was a tense silence between them for a few minutes before Peter pointed at the closet door. It couldn't have been... He redirected as the boy stared curiously at him. That arm looked like it was hurting the teen as it lay stiffly at his side.

"I have a sling... for your shoulder. It might help."

Peter moved over to the closet and started digging around inside before he found what he wanted and tossed it to the boy. Andy nodded a thanks, looking at the contraption uncertainly before Peter went to help him with it. Once they had it adjusted properly, it seemed Andy was pretty happy with the results.

"Thanks... Peter."

They were silent for a few minutes again before the boy looked up at him and seemed to be asking something. It was another minute or two before he voiced it.

"Why... are you being so nice to me? I'm nobody."

The kid didn't sound depressed but honest as if he thought he didn't count. Peter wasn't sure how to answer but he knew how he felt at the moment, how Elizabeth would answer.

"You're somebody, Andy. Don't forget that. Whoever hurt you, I can help put them away. It's what I do."

Peter watched as the boy nodded, sitting up a bit as those inquisitive blue eyes gazed back at him with openness. He had a flashback to Neal and the first time they really spoke. The con had seemed so uncertain why the agent cared. Peter had to tell him he was worth it although he was always curious why his partner felt like he was undeserving of a happy ending.

"That's what he told me you'd say."

Peter blinked at the boy's words uncertain what to expect as he asked who. The boy smiled back at him shyly and answered with certainty in his tone.

"Neal..."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Now we're getting somewhere! The kid looks like Neal as a teen plus, how does he know the con? What's Baker up to and where is Neal? More excitement to come! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Elizabeth entered the bedroom with the tray of food for Andy but noticed the silence and slight tension immediately. More so after she heard her husband's voice grow stern as she stood inside the entrance.

"Neal... He told you to come here?"

She saw the look on Andy's face, confusion and some fear as if he were in trouble but wasn't sure why as Peter loomed over him on the bed until she coughed and her husband turned, that look on his face that made her want to shrink back. There was anger there if not suspicion, El uncertain what to think, curious what was going on as she put the tray to the side and asserted herself.

"Peter! Stop bullying the boy... what's going on here? Andy?"

She was willing to be kind and give both the benefit of the doubt but until she had details she couldn't tell which side to take although Peter was always her first choice. Andy looked too afraid to speak as her husband sputtered in an upset tone.

"Neal sent him, El. Tell my wife what you told me..."

The boy was looking more afraid than she had known him to be since they'd met yesterday. He was trembling, shaking almost as he scooted back against the bed as if he might go into the wall and hide there.

"I... saw a man. The one in the picture in your kitchen. He was here and told me to tell your husband the truth. He disappeared before I could ask what he meant. Am I in trouble?"

El saw Peter's manner stiffen more than she'd ever seen, his brown eyes flashing at the boy suspiciously but she wrapped her arms around her husband, whispering for him to wait outside. Once Peter was out in the hallway, probably listening out of sight she moved closer to Andy, keeping her manner calm as she sat on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Hey... You're not in trouble, Andy. My husband and I are just worried about you... and the man you spoke of. He's a friend of ours. When did you see him?"

She saw shutters go down over those blue eyes, very much the same way Neal did when he refused to discuss something. The boy was scared but she wasn't sure why, turning to find Peter staring inside the room from the doorway. This was getting more complicated by the moment as she patted the boy on the arm, wondering how to get him to talk as she stood and went to bring the food over to him.

"Eat something, Andy."

The boy nodded, looking down at the soup curiously before finally taking up the spoon to eat it. After the first bite he seemed to calm down, a soft smile on his face.

"You put parsley in this just like Neal said. It smells good."

El blinked uncertain what to say, only a few people ever having had her soup. How would he know about the parsley or that Neal liked it in her soup? She glanced back at Peter, leaving the boy a moment to talk to him quietly in the hallway.

"Hun... what's going on? What happened before I got up here?"

Peter ran a hand through his hair, a tired look on his face as he leaned against the wall and sighed.

"I don't know. I thought... for a moment that Neal was in here. Crazy right? Andy was still sleeping but when he woke up I told him we could help him if he needed it, that it was my job and then he suddenly said Neal had told him I'd say that."

He paused, a look she thought she'd never seen on his face as he wiped at his eyes and continued.

"Something odd is going on here, El. You mentioned he was on the stoop yesterday before I got home?"

She nodded, realizing how her husband was thinking. Maybe this was their ransom note? _They_ had sent a boy to them to tell Peter about Neal being their captive or had their friend somehow sent the boy as his own messenger to let them know he was ok? They couldn't be sure as they peered in on him, Andy eating the broth with a less than transparent expression. He was still hiding things but what, they could only guess at until they had figured out who he was and how he was connected to Neal's disappearance.

**()()()**

_A few minutes Earlier:_

Andy waited for the couple to return, the nice woman who seemed to want to help and somewhat stern man who was more stand offish but still seemed like he wanted to help him. He had the odd feeling like he should know them from his past, deja vu evident as he waited in their guest room, eyes glancing around until he felt sleepy and started to nod off. Someone shook him, their manner urgent as he came to partially and saw two bright blue eyes looking back at him. It was the man from the photo. He was no longer dressed in orange but a nice suit with a skinny tie and nice shoes. There was a sadness about him that called out to the boy as he thought of his own uncertain past.

"You have to talk to them, Andy. Tell them what you remember."

He blinked uncertainly, scooting back a bit as the man moved closer. There was no threat but something else made him afraid to confront the man.

"Who are you? I saw you in the picture downstairs. You were arguing with her husband... with Peter."

The man nodded back, a slight smirk on his face.

"You can call me Neal. Peter and I have argued many times although that one was more for show than anything. He's my friend, Andy. He can be yours. Peter is a good man who I trust with my life. He will help you if you let him in."

The teen didn't know what to think, his heart torn between running and staying. They seemed like nice people but something in him made him want to leave so as to not burden them with his problems. He felt a hand on his shoulder, the man smiling down at him gently.

"Tell Peter the truth, Andy. Remember what happened."

Andy was about to answer when the door opened and he saw Peter there. It felt like he had woken up from a dream, the conversation with the now vanished _Neal_ fuzzy at best but still real enough he knew it had to have happened. There had been a few minutes of sanity while he talked to Peter and put the sling on his hurt shoulder, before he mentioned the man he had been talking to. It was as if suddenly everything went crazy, Peter interrogating the teen about where he had seen Neal. El had rescued him from further questioning but she also looked surprised and curious, that same anxious gaze as her husband when he mentioned the person named_ Neal_. Who was this man and why were they concerned about him? The teen couldn't deal, El making her husband leave as she tried to comfort him but he didn't want to talk about it anymore so she let him be. Finally he relaxed a bit as El gave him some food, a tray of soup and crackers which made his stomach grumble with hunger. When was the last time he had eaten? A voice like Neal's spoke in his head as if standing next to him in the room. When he repeated the words, she paled slightly, the smile still there but more forced as she excused herself and he heard them speak in quiet tones outside the partially closed door.

"They won't betray you, Andy. Talk to them. Tell Peter what you remember."

He gazed up to see the man standing there but now the teen understood what Neal was.

"_You're not real... I've known things before. You're just another hallucination._"

Andy spoke quietly, looking up to see if they had heard. Neal wasn't real even if he was based on a real person. Since he'd been with Baker he had always had a kind of sixth sense about certain things as they went out and committed their petty thefts. A part of him was good at picking the right mark for pickpocketing and not getting caught while also getting into tight places and disarming the security systems. If not for that incident the other night he'd have been ok and not dealing with this wound in his shoulder or the Burkes.

"I'm real, Andy. Think about it. Who do you think has been telling you how to survive with Baker? Have I led you wrong?"

The teen cocked his head at the illusion, uncertain what to think as he finished up the soup and put the tray aside. His head was still a bit warm and achy as he curled up on his good side and tried to ignore the man.

"No... but that doesn't mean you're real. I can take care of myself. Go away!"

He hit the pillow frustrated when the man pleaded with him to listen, putting it over his head to drown him out but the voice didn't leave. It was in his very thoughts so he couldn't make it go away.

"Andy... don't push me away. We can help each other. Trust..."

The voice suddenly died away, the teen squeezing his eyes shut to push the illusion away. It had worked before, his fists tight until he thought he felt something wet and warm on his hands, his eyes finally opening to see what. He had dug his nails into his palms until they bled.

"Andy? Are you ok?"

Elizabeth was there again, smiling at him but looking worried. She saw his hands and her face paled more than it had before as he watched her turn and call to her husband. The man, Peter saw what was going on and went away for a moment before returning with a first-aid kit. Andy wasn't sure what to do other than let them help as he glanced down at his bloody palms.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I should just go..."

He wanted to run away, leave these nice people alone and forget everything. He wasn't sure what he needed to do, eyes looking away from them in shame. A gentle hand grasped his chin and raised his eyes to theirs, Elizabeth gazing back at him.

"It's not your fault, Andy. We want to help you if you let us. If Neal sent you here, we need to know."

Andy wanted to know why Neal was so important or how he knew of the man without having met him before. It had started with the dreams recently and the picture that was over their sink. The teen didn't understand why Elizabeth was kindly to him but somewhere deep inside he knew he could trust her.

"I don't know... I haven't actually... met him if that makes any sense."

She looked at him curiously, her hand moving to his good shoulder and gently squeezing. Peter was finishing with the bandages on his hands as Andy tried to explain to them what happened. Would they believe him?

"Try us. Give us a chance to understand."

Peter's tone was less stern than before and Andy saw he was not judging him the way he had thought. Neal might be right about these two if he was real and apparently he might be.

"I've been staying with a _friend_. I ran away from home because... I don't remember why exactly but it was bad there so I left. I ended up at my friend's home and he took me in. Recently, I was hurt. I became sick and dreamed of the man you call Neal. I hadn't seen him before but I started to hear him in my head."

He could see that they were listening, being polite more than likely but the more he thought about what he was saying the more he realized they would just give him up like everyone else. The truth wasn't always the best way no matter what people said to the contrary. Someone had told him that once but he couldn't recall who. The boy wondered if he should continue or not? He didn't want to snitch on Baker, Eddy and Jacob regardless of what he knew. He wasn't that kind of person.

"So you think he was there when you were ill, Andy?"

Andy shook his head, uncertain what to explain about how he knew about these things.

"Not like he was _THERE_ with me but more like... this is going to sound weird but... like a ghost."

**()()()**

_The day before:_

Baker glanced through the file with Caffrey's name over it. He had come highly recommended, everyone they had talked to saying he was the best at what he did. There must be some element they were missing because he was resisting the conversion and drugs or maybe the injury had caused some kind of imbalance. Whatever the problem, he would have to report it to his bosses if he didn't find Andy soon and snuff the problem out at the source. The last group had been anything but perfect, two men dying of crushing injuries and the last one going insane before he fell ill and died of some odd brain hemorrhaging. They had finally gotten the batch right with Jacob and then Eddy. With Jacob it hadn't been the conversion so much as the mood enhancement. The kid could have been a real psychopath if that part hadn't work and he was still somewhat violent when he didn't drink enough of their special energy drinks. Baker would keep an eye out, putting the book away as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. He exited his bedroom, locking the door behind him before calling out.

"Jacob!"

The boy turned, a nervous look to his face hidden away quickly but not enough that Baker didn't see it. Something was up, the teen not even close to packed.

"Have you finished packing yet? Where is Eddy?"

The teen was nearly as tall as himself, Baker 5'10" while the boys ranged in height from 5'7" for Eddy to 5'11 for Andy but he was less worried about that boy hurting him than Jacob. There was still some wildness there despite the conversion.

"He went out to get some supplies in case we needed them..."

Jacob was a terrible liar and only good at doing the rough part of the jobs. He wasn't dumb but he was more into brute intimidation when he could get away with it than actual thinking things through. Something was up and Baker was pretty certain he knew what as he watched the boy trying to think of another lie to tell.

"He's looking for Andy, isn't he?"

The boy paled some, nodding finally with a flush of embarrassment to his cheeks of as Baker walked over and put a hand on each shoulder.

"Well at least someone is looking for your wayward brother. Why didn't you think of doing that, Jacob?"

He threw in a stern tone, the boy looking up at him with angry eyes. Good, he was mad at him. Maybe they would find Andy or help figure out where he went. He was about to say more when a clap of thunder made him pause, looking out the window to see the skies had darkened and rain was starting to come down. It was only minutes later it was hammering the house and streets outside. If Andy was out there, he was cold, wet and hungry or would be soon in this weather. Jacob continued to look like a puppy that had been scolded as the man changed his tune to get things back in court.

"It's ok, Jacob. We can look for your brother once the weather eases up. I just hope Eddy wasn't trapped in that downpour."

He acted the father figure enough to ease the boy back into his graces as Baker kept the one hand on the teen's shoulder as a slight hint of control. They walked into the kitchen and took a drink from the fridge. Jacob looked at the energy drink and smiled, his eyes lighting up slightly but still looking upset at what had happened.

"Go play your games, Jacob. I need to call some friends to help us find your brothers."

The boy left with a nod, going to the living room and soon Baker heard the sound of guns firing and explosions. The kid liked his violent games but that figured. Aaron Tarkin had been one of the most violent offenders put away in Rikers but who would guess he had a new identity in the form of a precociously wild boy named Jacob? Baker smiled to himself, going to call up the favors he had. Someone must know connections to Neal Caffrey so he could find out if the boy went back to his old haunting grounds. While the others were quick to learn new things, only a few of their old habits remaining, what he knew of Neal had stayed nearly intact but for some memory gaps. The con had been strong willed and Andy was definitely proof of that. He pulled out his cell and went out on the porch, the rain beating hard enough to drown his voice to the outside world and the boy inside.

"It's me. I have a bit of a situation I need you to fix."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:** _Now we have an idea what's up but what is Baker's game and what kind of danger is Andy in. He's remembering more._


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Andy was sleeping again, Peter and El leaving him quietly, the door shut as they went downstairs and they looked at their now cold breakfast. She promised to make him something else but Peter wasn't really hungry any more, the idea that the boy knew something about his missing friend and partner eating at him. Had this whole chance meeting been one elaborate con? Who would set this up and why would the cartel do it if it hadn't been arranged by Neal himself? The gall of it almost ate at him but the boy seemed innocent enough of what he was relaying. A ghost? He must have been a prisoner with Caffrey or was part of something else related to the con's disappearance.

"Am I going to have to take you to see Dr. Emerson again? He said you need to ease up on the teeth grinding, hun."

Peter paused, his jaw hurting as he shook his head and sighed, pulling a banana from the bunch and opening it up. He took a bite and chewed the piece a while before swallowing and taking another bite. El sighed, poking at him as she wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

"He's confused, Peter. They may have hurt and drugged him wherever he was with Neal. Andy might have been brainwashed or otherwise taken against his will. Once he's feeling better he may be able to tell you more. Take it easy on him. Ok?"

He nodded, turning to kiss her on the lips as she stood and moved over to the fridge and pulled some food out.

"I'll start lunch. It's nearly noon as it is and I can make you some sandwiches and a salad."

Peter gave her another nod of his head, distracted by what the boy had said to him. Neal had told Andy he was trustworthy which means Neal was still alive. There was no other way to see it as he tried to feel hope again. A month was a long time to look for someone and find no sign of them and this was his sign.

"Hun, did you want Ranch or Bleu Cheese?"

He looked at his wife distracted by his thoughts as he tried to answer her.

"Ranch sounds good."

Peter thought back to the day Neal went missing. It was an easy undercover job, his partner having to get in with the group and exchange his skills for information. It had worked out until there had been a hiccup in the anklet signal which indicated they had some kind of jammer. All communications were down, the crew going in blind when they lost the anklet completely and they found the warehouse empty and signs that someone had been dragged away. There were hints of blood on the floor and signs someone had vomited. They had searched the whole area but found no signs of the consultant until the signal came back up near the docks, just a few miles away. Peter had taken the team that direction, surrounding the area but finding only clothing (_the linen suit that Neal had been wearing_) his soft brown leather loafers and the anklet sitting on the pile. Suddenly this was more than just a kidnapping of his friend and the agent worried they were going to do something worse to his friend as they searched the area but found nothing to indicate where they could have taken him. The cartel was gone, the men they were watching vanished and Neal Caffrey with them.

Reese had initiated a search for the con, Marshals, NYPD and everyone they could find looking for Caffrey but he had vanished and so had their suspects. Peter knew that his partner hadn't run with the group, Neal would never do that to them... _to him_ but the Marshals were bringing up the con's past and using that against the obvious signs that Neal had been taken. The blood was his when forensics returned their results. The vomit had signs of his DNA and something else in it that muddied the tests to make them wonder where or what it had come from. Forensics had been confused about what it was or the cocktail of genetic material in it. At worse they could find some minor signs of stem cells but not the source. Peter had not given in, spending his own time once the search started to move away from their department to the Marshals and other departments. It wasn't a problem initially but when he stepped on other peoples feet, Reese told him to back off. Peter didn't but he kept his search a bit more quiet. Now he had a clue with Andy but how the kid knew where Neal was, he could only guess.

"Hun... Peter?"

He glanced up to see his wife giving him a look, his eyes seeing a plate with a salad and sandwich before him. She was sitting beside him already halfway through her own salad so he must have been off in his own world, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"Sorry, El. Just thinking about Neal. Andy said he had talked to him but I don't get the ghost angle. Maybe he was drugged and that's why he thought Neal was a spirit? Why would the cartel involve kids? It's not in their usual MO..."

His mind was wandering again but her hand on his brought him back, blue eyes looking at him with concern.

"You'll find him, Peter. If anyone can, you will."

**()()()**

Andy was having a nightmare but this was different because it was first person. Despite the familiarity, he could only watch as if through a foggy camera lens at someone else's memories. He sensed that he was being dragged away, the back of his head aching, throbbing with pain as everything looked fuzzy and warped.

_I think he'll be a good subject although a bit unwilling but we can work on that part. Cuff him. I don't want him moving too much yet._

He sensed himself pushed into a chair, arms pulled behind him as his head was pulled back hard by the hair. Green eyes stared down into his and glittered coldly.

_You are the first test subject who's come willingly, Mr. Caffrey. You have a fine set of skills we can use for our benefit. My bosses want to take a new approach to their pursuits and you will be among the first to help them get there. (Hold him!)_

He wasn't sure what he was seeing, the vision fuzzy at best as a hand reached into his field of vision and he felt them squeeze his nose and mouth shut. It was only a few seconds before he struggled, his chest growing tight as someone tried to suffocate him. Andy thrashed some in his sleep, his good hand gripping at the mattress as if he were fighting someone. Suddenly they removed their hand, a gasp escaping his lips as the dream continued and something metallic was pressed to them. He was too slow, cool liquid slipping down his throat as his nose was squeezed and he was forced to drink it. The beverage was good but he was more concerned what he was being made to drink and trying not to breathe it in as he gagged and sputtered. Finally his lips were held closed, someone hitting him in the stomach making him swallow the citrusy drink before they let go and he slumped back tired and exhausted. The man with green eyes was smiling more broadly now, a long shiny object in his hands.

_The next step in your evolution, Mr. Caffrey. To think that youth is wasted on the young can no longer be a complaint of those present._

Neal felt drugged, his head pushed aside as something cold wet his skin and he smelled the harsh aroma of antiseptic, followed by a sting of a needle. The spot was wet again with more alcohol making the small injection site burn ever so slightly as he struggled weakly against them.

_It should start working soon. We need to prepare him..._

Someone was crouched beside him, a shadowy figure there pulling at his shoes when they pointed, his pant leg lifted and the anklet revealed.

_So you were undercover. What agency, Mr. Caffrey? Who sent you?_

He gazed up at them and stuck out his tongue, Andy feeling conflicting feelings of relief and terror. The anklet had an element of danger and safety to it he didn't understand.

_No matter. We have signal jammers around the perimeter. Whoever was watching you can't see exactly where you are at the moment. They can't call if you have a phone so don't think this means you are safe._

Andy gazed up at the man in the dream to speak but he suddenly felt very nauseated, slipping out of the chair to the floor and vomiting. He was feeling sicker than the boy had ever known, his body trembling and shaking as if it might break apart and his temperature rising. He gave a gasp of pain, groaning softly as he threw up again but nothing more came out this time but a hacky gagging sound.

_We have to leave. His friends may be nearby. Bring him! They won't find him based on the evidence here._

The teen wondered what that meant as he came to, a sick feeling washing over him. He wanted one of those energy drinks Baker always had in the fridge, some part of him craving them as he slipped unsteadily out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He didn't throw up, giving into a call from nature before flushing the toilet and washing his hands. He gazed at himself in the mirror, seeing the tired but young face he was used to. It was similar to the man in the picture but not quite the same. He wasn't as filled out as the man but there were some features like his eyes... those were the same.

"_Andy? Are you in there?"_

It was Elizabeth's voice, a kind sympathetic tone he took to even without knowing the woman that well. He tried to think what his parents were like compared to this couple but his memories were mixed up and fuzzy, a headache threatening to make him pass out so he stopped.

"Yeah... I'll be right out."

There was silence a moment before she answered him back.

"_Ok. Let me know if you're hungry."_

He smiled, something about how nice she was being making him feel warm and comforted despite their being virtual strangers. There was a familiarity about Peter and El that he liked and made him trust them.

"Thanks."

Andy sighed, turning on the sink again as he threw water on his face, smoothed back his wavy hair and glanced at his rumpled self in the mirror. For a moment he saw another room, another mirror and the man staring back at him where his own reflection should be. He was wearing a very nice expensive suit and smiling as he primped before it as if preparing for something important. He sensed the man turn at the sound of a woman's voice, not one he knew, only a hint of the other room visible before the image faded away and he saw a tired and very confused teen in their place. That was more what he was used to seeing, making a face at himself before he opened up the door and smiled at the figure of Elizabeth standing by the guest room.

"I washed some of your clothes and set them out on the bed. I have an extra toothbrush if you need one."

Her voice trailed off, the woman sympathetic but obviously uncertain what to do with him. She gently reached up to touch his forehead and smiled.

"You feel cooler than you did this morning. Let me know if you need anything... ok?"

He nodded with his own smile, hiding his own discomfort as he went into the bedroom and started to close the door.

"Thank you... El."

He saw her smile, her eyes almost watery with emotion he thought but Andy wasn't certain why as he leaned against the wooden structure and sighed. What was he doing here? Why did he pick this stoop? How had he known about the man in the picture? His head was swimming, that need for the energy drink making him wish he had a caseload but El was right: those drinks would just dehydrate him. He sighed as he moved over to the bed and saw she had indeed washed everything in his pack. He grabbed a loose pair of sweats, slipping off his shorts as he changed out of what he'd been sleeping in and put on fresh clothing. He would need a shower but he didn't want to be presumptuous and just use their bathroom. He was surprised he knew where it was, the teen curious at that knowledge before he was distracted by pulling on a pair of white tube socks and his sneakers as he headed out the door. Something smelled good as he headed for the stairs and started downward. His eyes glanced at the pictures along the wall, Andy's eyes stopping on one showing the couple smiling, a gold ring on the man's finger.

_What's wrong with you, Neal!_

_You have her. You have KATE!_

_It's an FBI 10 year pin..._

The memory hit him hard, Andy slumping forward, about to fall when strong arms caught him and he glanced up to see Peter there.

"You ok, kid?"

Andy felt himself nod, allowing the man to help him to the sofa as he started to feel better. Something about these memories were familiar but they were about the man in the picture they called Neal, not him.

"I'm fine, Peter. And I'm not a kid..."

He felt stubborn suddenly, the man sitting beside him, those brown eyes staring into his with suspicion. This look felt familiar despite not knowing the man very well.

"You're a minor Andy and obviously in trouble. If you tell me what happened..."

He felt the shutters fall into place. He wanted to talk to Peter but something made him hold back, a sense of protecting the man and woman keeping him silent as he stood.

"I said I was fine... You're not my parents and I can leave when I want... can't I?"

Andy watched the man frown at the question then nod, a shutter of sorts falling over Peter's own sympathetic expression. Elizabeth showed up around then and noticed the tension between the two but Peter stood up and left, whispering something to his wife as he headed upstairs without another word. El sighed and looked up where her husband had vanished. Andy felt a sense of guilt now, as if he had caused some issue but the teen in him was sullen and proud. She turned and pointed at the kitchen, a more motherly and assertive manner to her.

"Kitchen... now."

The boy obeyed as if she were his mother, sitting on the stool at the kitchen island as she pushed a plate of salad before him, walked a few feet away then came back with a glass of what looked to be juice. He was craving the energy drink but didn't say anything as she sat beside him and pointed at the food. He nodded, eating up and realizing after the first bite how hungry he really was. He had taken off the sling to dress and forgotten to put it back on. His shoulder ached, a slight wince from his lips when he moved it just the wrong way.

"You're very lucky that my husband is as kind as he is. If it had been any other time, any other place, you would have been turned into the authorities. That's what he wanted to do but I talked him out of it... don't make this harder by making him and myself doubt you, Andy."

She wasn't threatening him but something made Andy rebel at the comment, thoughtless words spilling from his lips before he could take them back.

"What is he... a cop?"

The snide remark made her blue eyes glitter almost angrily at him but she didn't react other than to nod with a frown back at him. Suddenly he felt naked as if someone had revealed himself to the world without him wanting to. Her husband was a cop? Oh shit!

"Peter works for the FBI, Andy. His friend Neal was his consultant. He's been missing for a month. If you're a witness... if you know anything, it will help you and his investigation if you tell us what you can."

She was sincere but firm, his head nodding in genuine understanding. He did want to help but how could he help a ghost? The man he saw had been in his feverish delirium, not for real. He wasn't even sure how he had seen Neal other than as a dream or hallucination. Maybe he had made it all up...

"Yes, Ma'am... I'm sorry."

He hung his head over the salad, eating slowly without lifting his eyes. After a moment she gently placed her hand on his good shoulder and patted him on the head.

"You're afraid. I understand but we're here to help. You can trust us or if you want to call someone, that's ok."

Her words reminded him that he had left Eddy behind. Other than that, he had been happy to leave Baker's. As much as he had been eager to go maybe he could call Eddy and have him fake being a brother or something for real. He had a deep enough voice compared to the rest of them.

"I could call my older brother..."

Andy gazed up at her with as much puppy eyes as he could muster. She was more sympathetic and seemed more likely to listen than Peter was. El finally smiled back and gave in.

"Finish eating and we'll call him. What's his name?"

He almost choked on his food realizing he was stuck now, smiling up as best he could without looking like he was lying.

"George. He left home before I did, mostly why things were so bad."

The name had just come to him along with vague memories of being abused which echoed in his spotty memory that he had pushed aside when he went in with Baker. The man had asked for little else but their skills keeping the house afloat by pickpocketing and small theft. It was like he was living a production of _Oliver_. He was thankful to be done with both situations.

"I'm so sorry, hun."

She was hugging him now, comforting him as a memory came back of Peter and her talking with Neal. They were discussing a word he wasn't sure of... _commu_... _commuta_... he tried to hear more but the memory faded and so did the image of a cake with a cat on it. El had moved aside, working on something off in the corner of the kitchen as he looked down to see he had finished his salad. He was still hungry but felt bad asking for more as he stood, picked up his plate and took it to the sink. El turned and walked back over, that same friendly smile on her face. He didn't know what to say.

"I'll go get my cell..."

She nodded, wiping her hands on her apron.

"I'll meet you in the living room. Let me finish up in here, ok?"

It was as if he belonged here, her manner more than gracious towards him as he nodded with his own smile and went upstairs. She was humming quietly to herself and something about the song made him remember a memory that wasn't his own. The man... Neal was sitting at the table with a file and some food beside him. Elizabeth was singing that same song and Peter was just coming in...

A cough woke him up, brown eyes staring down into his as he stood at attention and gazed back uncertainly at Peter. There were no words as he nodded to the man, entering the guest room, the man continuing to watch him from outside as he grabbed up his iPhone and headed downstairs. Peter followed, no words from him as he looked over at Elizabeth and she smiled.

"Hey hun... Andy said he has an older brother he can contact. We're going to call him now."

**()()()**

Baker wasn't surprised when Eddy showed up soaked and shivering the next day. Andy was nowhere to be found and Jacob like his usual self didn't seem to care one way or the other except to see what would happen to his adopted brother for running off.

"Looks like you had a cold night of it... go wash up and then tell me what you found out."

Eddy nodded to the man, a nervous look on his face as he went into the bathroom and Jacob started after. Baker stopped him, grabbing his arm and pulling him close.

"Wait until he comes back out."

The boy blinked then smiled with a conspiratorial nod. Baker had started to ease up a certain piece of Jacob's diet hoping for a means to control the other boys. Being the oldest, Jacob tended to get them to do what he wanted although Andy had always been his own person. Eddy went with the crowd either way as long as he had something to steal that was shiny. He hadn't missed that the boy was taking from him but it wasn't anything big enough to punish him on until he needed information.

Several minutes went by before Eddy came out of the bathroom in dry clothes, padding over barefoot to the bedroom the boys shared. He acted as if he were busy doing something in the kitchen while Jacob took his cue and headed after his brother. He could hear the conversation only partially, straining to see what was up when the two boys came out speaking more loudly.

"I didn't find him, Jacob! Leave me alone!"

The tone of the teen's voice told him that he was lying, seeing as Andy was kind to Eddy, that's who he was protecting. Baker acted like he was on his side.

"Leave your brother be. So you didn't find Andy? I was hoping we could all leave together but if the police found him, it might be in connection to what happened last night. If I can't trust you boys..."

Eddy looked nervous but shook his head.

"I looked all over. He's gone, Baker. Hey!"

Jacob had taken the boy's phone, moving over to Baker and handing it to him. Baker took a quick scroll inside the cell and smiled, a call from an odd number giving him a clue where Andy might be.

"Looks like you were telling the truth. Give this back to him, Jacob... NOW."

The older boy frowned, narrowing his eyes at the other as he handed the phone back with a grunt of displeasure. Eddy pushed it into his pocket protectively, that look of guilt still obvious.

"Tha... Thanks. I'm going to take a nap."

Eddy left the room, closing the bedroom door behind him as Baker shooed Jacob away for the moment and went to write down the number he had found. There was also a text but he would deal with that later. He searched for the location of the call and found out it had originated at a home that belonged to a Mr. and Mrs. Peter Burke in Brooklyn. Another quick dig into the name brought him up a badge number. So... Caffrey had been working with the FBI. There were no particulars but he didn't think he guessed wrong to think the man had been a snitch. He would have to find Andy and quickly. He wrote down the address associated with the number and put it away for safekeeping. Once the boys had gone out for the day he would go visit the Burke home and case the area around it.

**()()()**

Andy felt badly lying to the Burkes but he had to get away from them, his own instinct telling him it was the only way. He knew this was not the best place to be if he was going to get away from Baker and the past he didn't remember. The last thing he wanted was to involve the Burkes in his problems. He had visions of an island and a little bald guy with glasses, the flash of fantasy or insight making him blink as he finished packing up his things and put them aside out of sight. He wasn't staying another day if he could help it. Peter had told him to go shower and then had rebandaged his shoulder after they talked to "_George._" He had been upstairs but heard them talking quietly, Peter having gone out for a few minutes to talk to someone. El had assured him she would be fine. If anything, Andy knew he wouldn't hurt them but his past could although he wasn't sure why. He curled back up on the bed, his arm back in the sling now with Peter's help. Neal was right, imaginary as he seemed to be, Peter was a good guy. Who else would have taken him in? Andy closed his eyes with that thought and slowly passed into sleep.

_He took her! This is your fault! You had the treasure all along!_

The boy twitched in his sleep, free hand grasping at the mattress and sheets tightly.

_I didn't take it, Peter!_

They argued back and forth, something telling him Elizabeth was in danger as he came to and sat up. Andy was afraid but the memory had been just that. He was seeing what Neal had seen but he still didn't understand why or how as he slipped out of bed and padded quietly to the bathroom. It was late afternoon, early evening now as he washed his hands and exited. The house was nearly silent but for ambient sounds outside. Even Satchmo was absent, the teen feeling worried about being alone in someone else's home until he found the note on the back of the door.

_**Walking Satchmo. There are sandwiches in the fridge and more salad if you're hungry. Be back soon! ~EL~**_

The boy smiled, feeling at home in a way as he moved over to the fridge and glanced inside. He saw an apple on the counter and took that instead, opening up the back door. There was a small patio he could tell had been decorated mainly by El, with only a few touches by Peter. He sat down in a small chaise lounge and gazed up at the still mostly sunny sky above. He didn't notice the figure coming up behind him as he continued to eat the apple.

"Hello, Andy..."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Uh oh, Andy just might be Neal. He's remembering too many things that he couldn't. Danger evident. Who's just showed up? Find out next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Peter was tired, a headache behind his eyes as he entered his home. He'd spent all morning looking into who Andy was and getting nowhere. Captain Shaddock in NYPD had let him look through the missing person files but there had been nothing to show that Andy had ever existed. The boy was a ghost in the truest sense unless... they thought maybe wit-sec but those files were shut, only certain situations providing access. They'd even looked into the number he had called. Brother George didn't exist either, the number disconnected. It had been a less than productive morning and Peter had more questions than answers, asking about any leads on the location of the case that had taken Neal from him. His friend had shook his head. It wasn't what he had hoped for but he thanked his friend and left, heading home to be with his wife and pet his dog. He had that.

It took him a moment to realize it was quiet. Too quiet actually as he closed the door and listened for signs his wife was still home. Even Satchmo was missing. The agent was worried now, moving upstairs and finding the bathroom and bedroom empty before he remembered the boy. He looked in the guest room and saw the bed made and the pack missing. Had Andy run away? Was Elizabeth ok? Peter went back downstairs and that's when he saw it, the note from his wife on the back of the door. That told him she was ok but where was Andy? Had he gone with her but there was no mention of him in the note. The agent moved over to the kitchen when he heard voices coming from the back door.

"Baker..."

The boy sounded braver than he looked as Peter peered out the back window through the curtains unseen. A tall man with dark hair stood there partially blocking his view of Andy. The man wasn't familiar to the agent but he couldn't see a face. The boy looked tense, afraid but mostly uncertain as he confronted the man before him. Peter needed to assess what was going on, phone in hand waiting as he hoped the figure out the best plan of action.

_Turn around..._

Peter wanted a look at the man who was threatening Andy, curiosity getting the better of him as he moved closer to the window and saw blue eyes glancing back at him. There was a silent plea there for help, the agent nodding as he moved to open the door but stopped. He needed his gun much as he hated to think about it. His weapon was upstairs but the situation was already at a point he needed to run out into the fray. What other choice did he have?

**()()()**

Andy saw Peter's shape through the window but wasn't sure what the man could do as he was confronted by Baker. He thought about the call they'd made and realized his error. Even if Eddy hadn't turned him in, the man had figured out they had been in contact. His worse nightmare was coming true.

"Your brothers miss you, son. Come back home."

The man had changed his tone to that of a loving parent but with his back to the house, only Andy could see the man sneering at him.

"_Someone's in the house, aren't they Andy?_"

The man's voice was low, the teen shaking his head slightly.

"_Nobody's home, Baker. Besides, if they were, they'd put you away for life. The owner of his house is a Fed. They'd probably be very interested in knowing that you don't pay property taxes or any taxes for that matter._"

He was trying to give the agent time he hoped, keeping his voice low enough to match Baker's. He saw the figure of Peter vanish before the man turned and laughed. Thankfully the agent had already gone.

"You had me believing there was someone there, Andy. I always thought you were the clever one. You're coming back with me... now."

Baker revealed a gun under his jacket, the teen freezing up as the man smiled more brightly.

"Don't make me hurt you... son."

Andy was about to give up, no sign of Peter when he heard the agent come around the side behind Baker.

"Is there something I can help you with... sir?"

Peter stood there facing the man almost face to face. Baker was only slightly taller than the agent, Andy uncertain how this was going to go down as the agent winked at him.

"I was told you had my son here. I've come to take him home, Mister..."

Baker was taking the father thing to heart but the act wasn't fooling Peter who smiled as if he believed him.

"Burke... and you are?"

He hoped the agent didn't believe anything Baker said, trying to remain calm because of the gun and fear he would get the agent hurt. Peter remained cool as he waited for the man to speak.

"Jack Devan. My son Andrew has been missing for the past three weeks. Here's the missing poster."

Baker pulled out a paper, something Andy hadn't expected as he saw his face plastered on a small leaflet with the name _Andrew Devan, Age 15_. There was a certain look from the agent to him as Baker pulled out a wallet and showed photos of Andy at a younger age along with a license indicating he was who he said. This was looking worse by the moment as Peter looked doubtful of something.

"This looks legit enough... Andy?"

The man was giving him an out but he had nothing to tell the agent that Baker aka Jack Devan wasn't his father. His throat felt tight, mouth dry and he wasn't sure he could speak when Jack interrupted.

"His mother and I are going through a divorce. He's been acting out at school and home. It shocked us he would run away... His mother has been worried sick about him. NYPD hadn't found a clue the last 100 or so times I called. I think they were sick of me after a bit."

That seemed to bring a slight change to the agent's face but he nodded with an unassuming smile. Andy felt his hope crushed when Peter shook Baker's hand. Baker sounded very convincing and the teen felt he was trapped until the agent spoke.

"I'm glad you found us... and your _son_."

He wasn't sure how he knew the agent was suspicious but he did, playing along. He just needed to delay Baker so Peter could do whatever his plan was. This felt natural as if he had done it before. It felt right.

"Don't make me go home with him... please!"

Andy's voice grew louder with mostly false desperation, his own tone signaling he understood as Baker stood between them. Peter continued to smile, the men locked in their handshake when the agent threw out a trump card.

"Interesting... you said you called NYPD everyday?"

Baker stiffened a bit, Andy sure Peter had him.

"I called my friend in the force to ask about missing teens. Your name never came up... or Andy's."

Baker went for his gun but Peter was faster. Andy felt a moment of relief. They heard a loud backfire of a car, the sound making everyone turn. Peter was distracted long enough that Baker reached for the agent's gun, both fighting for it as Andy tried to figure out how he could help. The gun went flying across the patio, Peter and Baker on the ground now rolling around in a life and death struggle. Baker had weight on the agent, pushing his arm down around the agent's neck until Peter's face started to go red, then purple. He had to do something, running for the gun as he watched the man who tried to help him dying. Baker couldn't hurt him... not Peter! Andy had to hurry, picking up the gun with unsteady hands and holding it on the two figures. Baker turned and pulled Peter up in front of him, his own gun on the agent's temple in a flash.

"You don't want him dead do you? Come along quietly and I'll leave him alive..."

The teen held the gun with only a slight waver, Baker cocking his weapon Peter struggled some then stopped, brown eyes looking up at him without judgment.

"Do you want the agent dead? You'll have to live with that guilt forever, boy."

Andy debated the pros and cons, finally lowering the weapon as Baker smiled for his victory. The teen continued to hold the gun but it was lowered, his hand hanging to his side. Peter was shaking his head but Baker grinned, holding the agent in a choke hold to keep him from interfering.

"Put the gun down and follow me quietly..."

The boy could only do as he was told, dropping the gun in a bush and following Baker out the back gate and into the alley behind the Brooklyn house. Andy wanted to make a run for it but knew he couldn't leave the agent with this monster as he felt a nudge.

"Move along Andy."

The teen nodded sullenly, seeing a dark van ahead. Something about the vehicle brought back a memory flashing before his eyes. He was running, a sense of urgency in his motion... no in Neal's actions. He turned the corner and there was Peter, several men holding guns on him threateningly. He felt himself start to push forward but the agent gave him a sign to hang back, a man pulling a dark sack over Peter's head as Neal moved forward again crying out. There was sadness, agony and most of all a deep concern for the man as he watched them push the agent into the van.

_PEEEE TEEEER!_

Andy collapsed to his knees and then to the ground by the side of the van, twitching ever so slightly as he lay there, the memory continuing as he saw himself run after the dark vehicle but unable to catch up. Neal was upset and Andy felt what the man felt as if it had happened to him.

"_Peter..._"

His voice was faint, body shutting down.

"An..."

Peter was calling out to him before his voice cut short, the agent suddenly laying across from him, eyes shut and a hint of something red dripping down his face. He hadn't heard a shot. Baker couldn't have...

Those green eyes were suddenly in his view before he realized he had been raised up by the collar and held by the man he ran from. Baker smiled coldly at him.

"If you want him to live, you'll not run away again... understand?"

Andy could only give a weak nod, feeling himself pass out as he was tossed doll-like into the van. He welcomed the blackness as it swallowed him up and he gladly fell into the abyss.

**()()()**

Elizabeth came home to see the Taurus parked in its usual spot. Peter was home! She smiled, Satch running up the few steps and waiting obediently by the door as she pushed her key in and let them both inside. The day was cool after the storm last night and it had been the perfect time for a walk. She had a few bags from the Chinese restaurant since their supper had been sabotaged last night. El had gotten a bit of everything hoping Andy liked it too as she closed the door and called out.

"I'm home..."

The house was quiet, the back door slightly ajar when she went to look. Satchmo had already run over that way, scratching at it as he tried to get outside. Maybe the boys were outside enjoying the weather? El peeked out, the yellow lab barking and running around excitedly, sniffing the patio before moving over to a bush and digging around. Nobody was there. The only thing she could think of was that Peter and Andy had gone for a walk but he would have left a note. She smiled slightly thinking how comfortable she felt with Andy around. It was as if they knew him... as if Neal was with them. She sighed, turning as Satch barked again and El wondered why the dog sounded more excited than usual.

"Satch... what are you doing? It better not be another dead squirrel..."

She moved closer to pull the dog aside and see what was in the bushes by the patio edge. Her eyes widened when she saw it was a gun. She took Satchmo inside uncertain what to do as she locked the dog inside and came back out to poke at the gun with a garden spike. She knew enough about forensics she shouldn't move or touch it but she could point out where it had been. As long she didn't mess up the surface with her own prints, things would be ok. El pulled out her cell and called Peter. His phone didn't pick up so she left a message and then called the only other person she could think of.

"It's me... Please call me back."

She hung up the phone and sighed, hoping they would call back sooner than later. Her only other choice was still up in the air until she knew that Peter was ok. He may only be out. El still hadn't checked upstairs. Maybe Andy was sleeping. She filled Satch's bowl with food and water before she went up and looked around. The rooms were empty and Andy's things were gone, the bed made. She froze a moment realizing where Peter might be. He had gone to look for Andy but the car... She was distracted as her cell buzzed and she pulled it out.

"_Has the Suit found him yet?_"

It took a moment to realize who they meant, her mind on Andy and Peter. The voice was less friendly than normal but she didn't blame him. Neal had been on a case with Peter undercover and that had taken the con from them all, including Mozzie. The little guy had been around the first week then vanished after a fight with Peter about how it had been his fault. She hoped that he would talk to her and help her out.

"No... but please don't hang up. I need help with something. It might be foolish but I don't want to call the uhm Suits and it may involve Neal."

She hoped he would listen, silence on the line a moment and then finally a sigh.

"_Fine but if the Suit is involved, I'm out of there..._"

She smiled glad he was going to come by although she may have twisted the truth a little as Neal always said. She hadn't completely lied but still, they weren't sure Andy didn't know about their friend.

"Thank you and no he's not. Peter's not here right now."

She heard him grunt slightly then answer.

"_I'm actually not too far away. I was debating informing the Suit of something I found out recently. He picked a heck of a group to mess with..._"

He meant to say more but stopped possibly for her own benefit as he said good-bye and the call ended. El felt a bit better for talking to Mozzie but the way he had ended the call made her wonder what he had discovered if anything about Neal. It was obvious he had been doing his own looking and why not? The two were friends long before Peter and in some ways closer. It wasn't long before she heard the knock and went downstairs to answer the door. A quick peek through the curtains showed her a disheveled and tired looking Mozz standing there. El opened the door and smiled at him.

"Mozz... come in."

The little guy seemed hesitant, eyes scanning behind her but she moved aside as welcoming as possible then realized what he was looking for.

"Peter isn't here, Mozz. I promise..."

She was going to tell him more but the little guy finally nodded, entering the house and standing by the stairs while she closed the door, both quiet and seemingly uncertain what to talk about. El debated telling him about the gun, wondering if maybe it as a mistake and Peter would call back to explain things, so in the meanwhile she tried to be as light and relaxed as possible.

"So, what did you think of that storm last night?"

El tried to make small talk, Mozz finally acknowledging her with a reply.

"It was wet and cold but I was looking for Neal."

There was only a hint of betrayal there directed at Peter, not herself as she sighed and led him to the kitchen. El started up the kettle, filling it with water and placing it on the stovetop as he stood by the island and looked at the picture of Neal with Peter in tuxes. Suddenly she felt badly for having it out but it proved the two men had been friends and Mozzie knew it. That case the picture was from had shown the little guy that while Neal was his friend Peter was too. He had to know that...

"You were out in the weather? Mozz! Even Peter came inside but we did have a little excitement of our own yesterday."

El finally moved over to sit beside him at the island, two cups and saucers in her hands as she put them on top.

"I'll make you some mint tea unless you have another preference..."

He didn't reply, eyes still stuck on the picture as she nodded and went for a few snacks from the cabinet for their tea and tried to find some words to fill in the silence. Mozzie broke it first.

"What kind of excitement _not_ involving finding our mutual friend did you have?"

His tone lacked enthusiasm but he was trying to converse which was more than they had done since he had stormed out of here nearly three weeks ago. She had missed talking to him but with Neal gone she understood why he was staying away. Peter had not taken the incident any better feeling more guilty than he already did at the time. Apparently none of them had come away unscathed from losing Neal but they all had hope he was alive and still out there if they could only find out where. She placed some tea biscuits on the saucers then went back for the kettle as it whistled.

"Peter rescued a sick boy from the rain. He's partially the reason why I called. He might know something about Neal but we're not sure what or how. He says that Neal told him about us."

The little guy looked interested now, tired eyes looking up at her more awake than they had been.

"A boy? What did he say?"

Elizabeth heard the hope in his voice, getting up after she poured the hot water. Peter had taken a picture to send to his friend in NYPD and she had wanted a copy in case they did missing posters or she was able to ask around. She pulled the copy from the fax / copier and handed it to him as she started to explain.

"He told Peter that he had talked to Neal only... well he said that he hadn't met Neal, only talked to him. He called him a ghost. I think maybe he had been drugged or something."

She had barely finished when Mozzie interrupted, holding the picture with shaking hands.

"Or he _is_ Neal."

She blinked back at the directness in which the con spoke. Had she heard him wrong, an uncertain chuckle coming from her.

"Mozzie... Neal is a grown man! How could he be that boy? You're joking, right?"

The little guy didn't smile, just shaking his head quietly before he pulled out his laptop from his messenger bag and moved over to the dining table to set it up. El followed with the tea in hand curious what he was up to as he went through his usual procedure of wiping down the surface of the machine before setting it up. He typed quickly and turned the screen for her to see.

"Right here. I just read about it when I was looking up some information about the group involved with Neal's disappearance. Their leader has been interested in genetics and similar studies most of his life. He was born with a genetic disorder that surfaced when he was 15. He's been looking for a cure ever since and experimenting in secret to find it."

She read the rest of the article quickly but he turned the screen away, typing something else in and bringing up another page over the one he had shown her. There was a picture of a man in his 70s, tall, white haired and green eyed. He looked cold at best if not evil and something about his stare made her shiver.

"This is Eric Baker. He's been missing for the past two years. He was working on the very thing that the leader of the cartel wanted. Supposedly Baker found a way to reverse the aging process but nobody believed him. Soon after he was mocked, he just vanished. It's a conspiracy of the highest order and I think if he's still out there doing what his evidence showed, they have him and are using his talents to steal the brightest of criminals and de-age them."

El blinked uncertain if what she was hearing was insane or just science fiction. Mozzie was known to believe a lot of crazy things but most of it was based in truth once you got down to the nitty gritty of his main obsessions. Some of it was just rumor and hearsay but overall she always took what he said with a grain of salt, but this time felt different. She read the page scanning its contents as if it was authentic. It showed pictures of a rat with gray hair and a scar on the leg and then another rat with the same scar only younger. If it was the same rat then the man's experiment had worked. She thought how the boy reminded her of Neal but it was impossible to think Andy _WAS_ Neal. That was just crazy talk.

"Mozzie... how can you say this is Neal from just the picture? I've never seen a picture of him at this age. It looks like him and yet... well there are differences. There should be fewer if this was infact a de-aged Neal as you called him."

Mozzie stared at her as if he was uncertain of something, a nod before he pulled out his wallet and she saw he had a hidden cache inside filled with various items until one caught her eye and he handed it to her.

"Don't tell him... well, he never wanted anyone else to see it."

She held up the picture and smiled, blue eyes beaming back at her with a reserved but happy smile. It was Neal, his hair floppy and long over his face like it was now with only a bit more length to it. There was a shyness to the boy in this picture compared to the person she knew now. He was thinner too, less filled out and in a way he did resemble Andy but there was something else missing. El tried to put her finger on it before handing the picture back to Mozzie.

"Thank you, Mozz. I won't tell... but there are differences between the two. Look at them together and see."

The con nodded, gazing between sleeping Andy and smiling awake Neal. The differences were few but enough to show it could be another boy or someone who was only related to their friend. Mozzie shook his head uncertainly.

"Baker worked with stem cells. If you used genetic material from someone different than you, maybe it adds some of that person to the mix. I'm not a scientist but his notes are a fascinating read if..."

He paused obviously giving away that he wasn't sure himself it was truth. El patted him on the shoulder.

"I miss him too but this can't be Neal. I know he's still out there and Peter's looking for him as much as anyone. He said he thought that Andy looked like Neal too but it's too impossible, Moz. We'll find him. I know it."

Mozz nodded quietly, drinking his tea as she did the same and for a moment she forgot the other reason she had called him over. An hour had passed since the con had come to visit when she remembered, Mozzie busily discussing the finer points of genetics as he understood them when it came to her.

"I forgot... Peter. He still hasn't called me back and Andy is missing..."

She stood and moved to the backdoor. Mozzie followed and she showed him the gun as he poked at it with a pencil from his pocket and lifted it without leaving a print. He whistled.

"How long ago did you find this, El?"

He sounded worried and the tone made her think there was more to it than the fact there was a gun in her patio.

"Just before I called you. Satch dug it out of the bushes but I put it back and called Peter first. He didn't answer and then I found they were both gone. Andy had been asleep when I left and the back door slightly open when I came home. Should I call someone about this?"

Mozzie nodded to her surprise, returning the gun to where they'd found it.

"I would in this case. It's an FBI registered gun... Your husband's."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Well, looks like this is Neal has been turned into a teen and Peter is in danger as well. Mozzie is helping El figure out what's going on but will they be in time? More to come!_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Andy was dreaming again. There was a room with a cage and he ran inside to find Peter there. The man looked happy to see him or at least the person whose memory it was. Neal was happy, hugging the man tightly like brothers would or family. Andy liked the feeling as he sensed a combination of comfort, relief and so many other emotions he could only imagine. These two respected one another on so many levels and the look in Peter's eyes was that he was happy to see Neal despite his past. He could forgive and forget his friend was a con and was changing for the better. Andy felt something warm and wet in his eyes as he woke up. His vision was blurred by the wetness but when he tried to reach up to wipe his eyes he found his arms bound behind him to a pipe. It took another moment for him to see that he was in a basement of some kind, a rag tied around his mouth and his legs bound with zip ties. He struggled slightly hearing a tinkle of cuffs and smiling for a moment as he reached under his pant belt loop and pulled out a metal pin. It only took a moment to have his arms free, his hurt shoulder still bothering him as he worked on removing the gag and freeing his legs.

_Where am I?_

His thoughts were fuzzy, remembering being at the Burkes then slowly he recalled the confrontation with Baker. Peter had tried to help and been hurt. Was the agent dead because of him? Last he had seen him, Peter had been unconscious and bleeding from the temple. More warm wetness filled his eyes as he thought about what had might have happened. He was about to let the tears flow despite feeling stupid for crying when he heard a weak groan. His eyes moved past the cot to a figure lying in the corner of the room. It was a very young boy from what he could see wrapped up in a blanket and apparently naked when he moved closer. There was a fresh gash along the top of his left temple but he was otherwise unmarked. Andy wasn't sure what to think as he looked at the boy and back at the door out. There appeared to be no other way out as he turned back to the kid and noticed a set of clothes off to the side. Baker had left clothes for the kid, the tags still on them as he walked over and quietly nudged the boy. There was something oddly familiar about this situation and space, only he had awaken in an alley and had to steal clothes for himself. He gave the other kid a once over. This boy wasn't older than 10 at worse and puny at that. A pang of protectiveness fell over him but what could he do being trapped in here? Why had Baker brought them here of all places and where was Peter?

"Hey... wake up."

The kid didn't react at first then slowly started to groan again, one hand pulling the blanket closer around him as he curled up on his side on the floor. Andy tried again, gently nudging the boy. Brown frightened eyes stared up at him and scooted back, blanket pulled protectively around him like a shield. Andy held his hands up to show he wasn't going to hurt him.

"I won't hurt you."

The boy just peered back at him then down at himself and under the blanket with a flush of embarrassment as he turned frightened eyes back towards him. Andy felt a flush hit his own cheeks at the silent accusation.

"I just woke up and found you here. I'm a prisoner too. Someone else brought us here. They left clothes if you want them."

He pointed at the pile of underwear, socks, jeans and a tee. The kid continued to stare at him with that scared yet curious look. Andy turned around to give the kid privacy and moved over to the door to examine it. Some part of him thought he could find an opening and get out if he could just figure out how. The door was flush with the wall, the hinges on the other side and no obvious lock. This was going to be hard to figure out as he hit it hard enough to hear it was metal and not the wood it appeared to be. Baker was messing with him. Add the boy and he had a full scale headache trying to figure out what the man was thinking. What was he going to do with a 10 year old? It made him realize he was in a worse situation than he had thought. He still had no idea if the agent was ok. He had blacked out long before he could know if Baker had kept his promise. Was the agent somewhere in this building too?

"I'm decent..."

The boy's voice was almost as puny as his looks, Andy turning to see the clothes were a bit baggy but fit well enough on the small kid as those brown eyes gazed up at him with both caution and curiosity. Andy nodded, looking around the room for some other means of escape but seeing nothing but solid walls as he sat on the cot and sighed. The boy joined him after an obvious inner conversation about the danger of this stranger.

"You said... someone took us? I don't remember anything. Not even... my parents. I have parents... right?"

It was obvious the kid was putting on a brave front despite not knowing him or where they were. Andy remembered feeling the same way when he came to over a month ago, his own mind fuzzy as to who he was or from where. He had managed to steal some clothes and meet Eddy. The other teen had introduced him to Baker who had seemingly put him in a better place at least until the recent accident made him doubt that. Something about being shot had woken hidden memories from a man he didn't know and doubts about his own past and how true it was. He was trying to remember more when a tug at his sleeve brought him back to the present. The kid was looking up at him, light brown hair cut short almost a buzz cut, light freckles on a light complexion and his manner seemingly from some past time made him think of the _Little Rascals_ or _Dennis the Menace_.

"Do you have a name?"

The kid was feeling braver, staring up at him without looking away anymore. There was little fear now but still some uncertainty behind those large brown orbs as he nodded and replied.

"Andy. What's yours?"

The kid smiled then frowned and seemed to be close to tears even more quickly but Andy wasn't sure why as he wrapped an arm around the boy protectively.

"It's ok... I'm sure we'll get out of here. I'll make sure of it."

The kid looked up at him through watery eyes but sniffling some.

"It's not that. I... don't remember. I have to have a name. Nobody goes around without a name... Do they?"

He was looking like he might cry again but Andy hugged him closer, patting his shoulder as he tried to think of a solution. The kid was confused, more so than he had felt when he came to. There had been a certain amount of frustration trying to figure out who he was in those first moments. The kid reminded him of that.

"How about uhm... I could give you a name."

The boy wiped at his nose and smiled up at him. That seemed to bring a smile to the kid.

"Ok but I have to like it first."

Andy laughed but agreed.

**()()()**

After Elizabeth had called Jones, she felt a bit better. It had been almost 4 hours since she'd come home and no phone call from Peter or sign of Andy. It was only by some miracle she had found the pack looking through their guest room for some sign of the boy. Mozzie had collected some DNA evidence disappearing after Jones and Diana came by to do some searching on his own. For now they were keeping the whole "_Andy was Neal_" bit to themselves although it had been hard to convince Mozzie why. She had to give some cockamamie story about _Men in Black_ for him to ease off telling the agents. He had given her part of the evidence found for the Suits to use and Jones had been curious to hear her story as had Diana.

"You understand why I haven't called Hughes. Peter might just be out with the boy looking for him but his gun was in the bushes out back which made me think something else might have happened."

The agents nodded. They were the two that Peter trusted with his life and secrets when it came to it. They were his friends and colleagues only second to Neal in some aspects. She sighed at the thought of their missing friend as the agents seemed to understand her worry.

"No problem, Mrs. Burke. I have some favors to call in. With the little bit of evidence found, I think that should be enough. So who was this boy? You said he just showed up on your stoop and seemed to know Caffrey?"

She had told them everything, having nobody else to turn to and hoping she was doing right by Peter. He trusted them, why not her?

"Yes. Then Peter brought him home because he found him in the bushes unconscious down the block at the park. If it hadn't been for the storm, we'd have just turned him into the authorities but he was so ill, we waited. His name is Andy. At least that's the name he gave us... he was sick when I met him and even more so when we brought him back. Someone had shot him according to my husband. It was a minor injury but infected. He seemed to heal quickly though from the fever."

The agents nodded, taking notes. She could tell they were worried too but curious about the boy. She had given them access to his things but noticed the cell was missing so Andy must have had it on him at the time. It was not a long visit, both agents needing to return to work but telling her they would help find her husband if she didn't hear from him. Peter was their friend and they were just as concerned about him as she was. The boy was a whole other matter but they would look into it with the hair they had as evidence and a few other things Mozzie had provided in his anal manner. Once they had left she locked the door and leaned against it. The house was quiet, no Peter to snore in his sleep as he napped on the sofa and only her own worried thoughts hoping he was just out looking for Andy and ok. He had to be.

**()()()**

three days had passed and Elizabeth had been placed in protective custody per Reese. They were worried that whomever had sent the boy and taken Peter might come for her next. She had been under surveillance once 24 hours had passed and Peter hadn't showed up. Jones and Diana went to Hughes and although he wasn't surprised that Peter was looking for Neal, he was upset they hadn't called him sooner about Elizabeth's findings. She explained to Reese about not wanting to tell anyone until she had found more evidence. She had only discovered there had been blood matched to her husband and an unidentified male.

"Elizabeth... my agents aren't for rent or hire. I know you meant well but they know better than this. You should have come directly to me or the police and they should have done the same without hiding anything from me but since Caffrey joined we've had all sorts of _behind the scenes_ investigations. I can't overlook it..."

She nodded with a frown but he reached across and touched her hand.

"You did it for the right reasons as they did so I guess I can go off record this once but this is what got Peter and Neal in trouble in the past. I can only do so much."

El nodded, thanking him quietly before standing. Diana was waiting to take her to the safe house. Satchmo was with friends and the story was they had gone on vacation.

"Thank you for everything. Anything on this Andy boy? I never got a last name."

Hughes shook his head.

"Seems Peter was asking his friends in NYPD about Andy. They came forward when they heard about his disappearance. I told them to keep it hush hush for now. You are both on vacation for the meanwhile until we find out what's going on. Ok?"

**()()()**

At some point Andy grew tired, nodding off as he sat on the cot he'd woken on. He had been talking with the kid and it had been a long several minutes or hours that passed before they finally came up with a name. It had been his last choice but he had been discussing the agent when the boy perked up at the name.

"Peter... I like it. Can I have it or will he want it back?"

Andy had laughed, shaking his head.

"Take it. More than one person can have the same name."

It was around then they started to just chat and after a while he had dozed off. Now he was awake, the boy curled up next to him under his arm. He had been dreaming about what Neal saw when he was with Peter. They were like family and this boy felt like a brother to him in the same manner as he lay back and held the boy close to him. His eyes scanned the room for any changes. Baker hadn't been back far as he could tell, no change to the dingy basement prison. He saw the toilet in the corner and a sink. There was no food so the man obviously wasn't concerned with them beyond water and bare sanitation. He suddenly missed the Burke home and their kindness. Was Peter and Elizabeth looking for him? Was Peter ok?

"You can't have him..."

The kid was talking... correction, _Peter_ was talking in his sleep. He sounded upset, Andy hugging him with hopes it would help. The boy seemed to calm after a moment, one hand grasping his as a lifeline before brown eyes opened and peered up into his.

"Sorry... I had a nightmare. There was a man and he wanted to take my friend away. I don't even remember having a friend..."

The kid sounded sad, Andy mussing his hair and smiling down at him.

"You have me. I told you we're in this together. Believe me?"

Those brown eyes were studying him a moment before nodding and smiling back.

"Yeah... but we're trapped. Are you sure someone will find us?"

The kid had a point but Andy wasn't going to let him know that.

"Yes. If not we will get out of here ourselves. Lay back down. I'm going to check the room out again."

Andy watched the kid nod as he left the cot looking around the room inch by inch before he felt ready to give up again. Those brown eyes watched and studied him but there was trust there and he was glad for it even if he had to lie about getting them out. Hope was better than nothing.

_Check the door again. I saw something..._

He perked up, the voice of Neal in his head talking to him as if he were really there. Andy looked at the paint job on the door then realized something as he scratched at it and saw a bubble appear.

_It's a decal. Peel it off, Andy._

The boy smiled, glad for the voice in his head for once. Neal might be useful after all as he followed the ghost's advice and peeled off a small part of the door by where a lock might be. He smiled more broadly. There was hints of a lock flush with the frame. He pulled a razor blade from his shoe and used it to remove more of the covering when he sensed Peter beside him.

"Can I help?"

Andy smiled as those brown eyes looked up at him and he nodded.

"Almost have this corner freed then you can help me pull... here. Use your nails."

The two boys grabbed part of the decal and pulled strips off until they could see hints of a lock but no knob. Andy smiled and it seemed to carry over to Peter who grinned back up at him.

"Do we have a key, Andy?"

Peter was poking at the hole with his finger but it was not the typical lock although the thoughts he associated with Neal were telling him it wasn't impossible to crack. Andy nodded.

"Sort of. Let's see..."

He poked around in his right sneaker until several long thin bits of metal rolled out. He picked them up and glanced at the lock curiously.

"I think this one... and... hmmm..."

He was holding the small picks when Peter picked one and held it out. Andy smiled.

"And that one... ok, let's see... shall we pray to St. Nicholas?"

Peter laughed, the sound contagious as Andy continued to work on the lock. It seemed like an hour passed before he finally heard the _pop_ and _click_. Both boys were happily surprised when the door opened and he pulled his shoes back on, supplies pushed into his pockets. The hallway outside was empty, dark and smelled of mold and rotten wood. Where had Baker left them? He cautiously stepped out, motioning for Peter to stay behind. He walked a good 5 or so yards before turning to find the boy had followed him almost the whole way. He frowned but couldn't blame the kid.

"Come on. I think this is the way out."

He pointed at a window that viewed an enclosed courtyard that was overgrown and weedy. Better than the door he found which was probably where Baker was if he was around. He pulled the window open with some effort, his bad shoulder aching with the effort. He put on a good face as he motion fo the kid to squeeze through the narrow opening before he followed. The place was abandoned from the looks of it, the yard they stepped into worse off than he could imagine as he noticed trash strewn everywhere as they made their way through towards a gate at the far end. Sounds of the street and city noises were just beyond that fence, the structure over 10 feet and made of stone. Someone had wanted privacy from prying eyes. He pulled the thick wooden gate open with a loud squeak of unoiled hinges. It was like a gunshot in a silent room, Peter reacting to the sound.

"_Andy...!_"

The boy was worried, both looking around but seeing nobody as they quickly exited and closed the gate a bit more quietly. Once they were on the street with people and reality setting in, Andy felt around in his pockets but he had nothing to pay for a trip to the Burke house or anywhere safe. He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with a cop even if it meant finding help. Elizabeth had been kindly so he would find a way to get to her and Peter again. He owed them that much if they were worried. Peter tugged at his sleeve, the kid looking tired if not hungry. He felt the same way.

"I'm hungry..."

They were passing some food vendors but without money they couldn't get anything. Andy didn't want to steal but it was for a good reason, right? He saw a man passing, wallet obvious as he told Peter to stay put a moment. Andy followed the man and took the wallet without much trouble, turning quickly back to where he'd left the boy. The kid was obedient, still in place which was good. Andy had taken the money and put the wallet in a nearby trash can before coming over and asking Peter what he wanted. The kid sounded excited.

"A burger... fries... ice cream... and uhm a big soda!"

Andy grinned nodding as they went to find a vendor with all four items. He got two of each, lucky his mark had large bills. It would last them for a bit until they got back with the Burkes. For now they would eat, Andy finding a bench nearby where they sat and enjoyed their food. For a 10 year old, Peter was pretty clean although he got a bit of ketchup on his shirt. Andy was quick to clean it up and the stain was gone, the kid impressed.

"You must know magic to get money out of the air, open locks and escape places, Andy."

The kid was impressed but he felt less than magical at the moment. The food had helped but his shoulder was still hurting. They needed help and he knew where as they grabbed up their ice creams and left. Andy got them on a bus, sitting in the back for privacy. Peter curled up next to him and stared out the window curiously as the older boy leaned back and felt exhaustion fall over him. If he closed his eyes for a moment he would feel better and the bus was safe...

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Looks like Peter is missing, El and the White Collar crew worried and searching. Andy has a new friend with no name and for now, they are safe. Let's hope it stays that way... next chapter coming soon!_


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Baker figured with two days passed, Andy would be much more resolved to listening to him. He also wanted to check up on the other prisoner. He didn't like leaving _kids_ alone but these weren't ordinary kids. The water had been hooked up to the same ingredients in the filter that the energy drinks had. Long as they were drinking water, food wasn't really necessary but they would be hungry and the youngest would fall into his good graces quickly if he brought them burgers. He looked at the bag beside him, the aroma of beef and fries making his own lips water. The kids would do as he told them as Jacob and Eddy did or the experiment would end very quickly. He had no qualms about finishing either subject if it was necessary.

He entered the house, silence in the abandoned building as he moved towards the basement, unlocked the door and went downstairs. The first thing he noticed was the open window and then the door opened at the end. A curse escaped his lips if not 10 as he realized Andy was smarter than he thought. He hoped for more time but the kids had escaped and by the looks of it only recently. He gazed out the window and saw the gate had been opened, a track of dragged debris where it had opened and closed. They couldn't have gotten far and he was still the "_adult_" here. He pulled out his cell and made a call.

"Meet me at my other house. 1 hour."

**()()()**

Mozzie was surprised when he showed up at the Burke home and El was gone. He hadn't talked to her for almost three days, turning to go when he heard sounds inside the house like someone was there but not the Burkes. If someone had broken in, good for them. Then he remembered he liked the Burkes, well El for that matter and sometimes Peter but he was still angry that Neal was missing from the case so the agent was on his bad list for now. Still, if anyone was going to break in it would be him or Neal, the con sighing as he moved away and around to the back of the building. He opened up the gate quietly and slipped inside the backyard with cat-like grace even Neal would have been impressed with. He peered into the back window and saw two figures by the front door their back to him as he pulled out his lock pick kit and opened the door with a nearly silent _click_. He entered quietly, hand in his jacket like he had a weapon.

"What are you doing here?"

The two figures froze from their position by the front door and turned slowly after a moment. One was about Neal's height while one was shorter even than the himself. He kept his hand where it was inside his coat as if he had a gun, the tallest figure looking at him curiously but with fear while the shorter one made him blink the most.

"Uhm... I'm sorry. I didn't think the Burkes _had_ kids... One of you want to explain why you pint-sized punks are in their home?"

The oldest one took a step forward, something in his manner familiar but it was obvious he was trying to fake him out by being tough.

"I could ask the same. I doubt either El or Peter are related to someone with so little hair and such thick glasses."

Mozzie was feeling somewhat insulted by the oldest punk kid when the little one moved up behind the older teen and stuck out his tongue. The con had the impression he should be expecting to see a reality show host pop out and yell "_You're on Candid Camera_" or something. The older boy kept a protective hand on the younger but still had that smug look as if he knew something Mozzie didn't. The older kid's manner reminded him of someone he'd seen before.

"You don't have a gun do you? We're just kids. Who shoots a kid?"

That's when Mozzie noticed the hint of bandage under the older boy's shoulder and other things that made him put two and two to add up to five. Maybe El was wrong but suddenly proof was right before his eyes as to their former discussion. His eyes widened as he tried to keep his cool and be calm. Mozzie failed.

"Are you... _Andy_?"

The kid stiffened, pulling the younger boy behind him protectively as they slowly moved back to the front door. Mozzie held his hands out and showed he was unarmed, smiling as unassumingly as he could. If this was who he thought and it looked to be, then he had to keep them here. El had to see what he thought he knew and now was certain of.

"I'm a friend of El's... and Peter's. She told me all about you."

The boy still seemed uncertain, reaching back without turning around to grab the doorknob when he wrenched his bad shoulder and cried out. The little kid next to him looked worried as the older boy slipped down to the floor and leaned back against the door as he slumped there.

"Andy... hey... Andy!"

The little boy was crying almost, turning to see Mozzie come closer and lifting up an umbrella near the door like a weapon.

"Stay away from him!"

The kid was brave if nothing else, something familiar about him too but not so much as Andy. If Andy was Neal, he wanted to know for certain, crazy as it might be. Maybe he could finally prove that conspiracy theories were real but mostly he wanted his friend back. He held up a hand, trying to calm the kid and staying back enough not to get hit.

"He needs help. My name's Mozz. I can help if you let me."

The kid kept the umbrella up between them looking back briefly at the form of Andy on the ground half sitting and lying down with a pained look on his face. There was indecision there but finally Andy nodded, the little kid looking uncertain as he reluctantly put the umbrella down.

"Help him... but if you hurt him, I'll get you!"

The kid sounded like he meant it and something in his tone made him think of another person who helped Neal but it was too crazy to think of as he nodded and moved closer. He saw the bandage was bloodied, removing it gingerly to see some infection present. _Dammit!_ The kid was sick... he didn't like germs but he had to do this.

"Let me see if they have a medical kit. Watch him..."

**()()()**

It was some time later that Andy lay on the Burke sofa, shoulder cleaned and re-bandaged and sleeping peacefully. Mozzie had washed his hands afterwards but knew in his mind he had just helped his friend. The more he looked at the kid, the more he just knew it was Neal or Mini-Caffrey in this case. The other kid was just a bit annoying and kind of butting in when he tried to do anything.

"Are you going to correct me on all accounts? You're just a kid!"

The pint-sized boy glared up at him with a look that oddly reminded him of the Suit when he was angry. The kid tried to wave him off, fists present.

"You can go now. He's _my_ responsibility."

Mozzie blinked as the kid said that. He wasn't sure if he was insulted or wanted to laugh. In a way it made him think of the Suit telling him not to interfere back when they'd first met.

"If you want me to leave I will but he can't stay here... nor can you. The Burkes will be back and then what will you do?"

The kid seemed to understand what he said, looking between his friend and the older man hesitantly.

"Where else can we go? The bad man took us... Andy helped us get away and brought us here. He said we could stay if the lady said it was ok but she wasn't home so we uhm..."

The kid looked like he was a little less confident of what he said before as Mozzie nodded, motioning for the back door.

"You did what I do, invited yourself in. No worries. I am not a snitch if that's what you're worried about. I know a place you can stay, no bad people and you'll be safe. Unless you have a home I can drop you off at..."

The kid shook his head, a frown on his thin lips. If not for the freckles, the kid might belong to El and Peter but that was just absurd to think they'd have a tiny _Suitling_ running around. He laughed inwardly waiting as the kid scratched his head and finally seemed to realize what their options were.

"I don't have parents... I think."

Mozzie saw the sad look on the kid's face and understood that all too well. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled down at him. Being an orphan wasn't the best thing in the world and this kid looked about as lost as he'd felt most of his life. He'd been lucky to have Mr. Jeffries to depend on at the home when his dream of a family of his own faded away.

"I've been there. I'll find you a safe place if you want. Promise."

The kid smiled up at and hugged him despite everything. It made Mozzie uncomfortable but he felt sorry for the two as he sighed and wondered what he was getting involved with. Andy / Neal he could understand but this kid was so out of his league with the Suit vibe coming off of him it hurt to think about babysitting them.

"Now... we just need to wake up your brother here and get the heck out of dodge."

**()()()**

Baker was surprised when he arrived at the Burke home to find they were gone and the kids not there. That was his one clue but he knew it had to be right. The neighbors had said they were on vacation but he knew better, curious if the agent had made contact with anyone. Still, if they weren't here then he had no idea where Andy or his other charge could be other than on the streets or in Federal custody. The little one hadn't been completely processed for a reason but he had hoped to use him as an example to get Andy back on his side. Threats seemed to work so well with the boys especially Andy. He was loyal to a fault which was something Baker had hoped to break in the teen. After talking with the neighbors, they couldn't break in for obvious reasons but he hoped some clue to the boys' whereabouts would come up soon. The Cartel was itching for some examples of his work and Andy had been his best. Jacob was a work of art and Eddy was reasonable but Andy had been his prize.

"Are you going to tell _him_ about this?"

He turned and gazed at the man with him and shook his head.

"Not yet. I still have time to fix this. Keep ears and eyes out. I have my own places to search."

**()()()**

Andy had been uncertain at first about the little bald guy but Neal's voice in his head told him to trust him. It had also laughed at his comments to the man but there had been a relief in his voice about seeing Mozzie too.

_How many friends do you have? You're rather popular for an ex-con._

He was asleep but he was talking to Neal now, face to face at last without being tangled together as they'd been. It was less complicated this way. The man was dressed in a nice linen suit with brown boat shoes and a tie you could probably floss teeth with. Something about that thought made him laugh and he saw the man shake his head with a sigh.

_So... how is your little friend doing? He seems to like his name. How many did it take to come up with one?_

_Andy: A lot. He's smarter than he looks for a kid._

Neal was sitting on an antique bed in a very nicely furnished room full of lots of old things Andy stared at and wanted to play with but knew he couldn't because it was a dream. The man laughed.

_Touch something if you want. It's a dream but that's what dreams are for._

Andy nodded back, glancing at a small chess set on the bookshelf and feeling it was significant to the man. He moved over to a picture by the bed and popped it open, surprised and not so much so that it had something behind it although it was currently empty.

_A hidey hole. I like you. I had a few at Baker's place._

He didn't realize he let it slip until afterwards but what could a ghost do?

_Baker is a bad guy. Stay with Mozzie, Andy. He will... help get you back to your home and family._

Something was wrong, Neal looking a bit off and he turned to look at the conscience he had developed in the form of this very suave ex-con. He would probably never be close to this man's caliber in his own life but it was nice to think he could at least be friends with him in a dream. Even if he never knew where he came from, this man was the closest he had to someone being there for him if only in his head. Still, he was 15. People his age didn't have imaginary friends.

_I'll consider it. He's kind of weird but the kid likes him although they do argue a lot. I should probably wake up and make sure nothing's wrong. I'm trusting your word... Thanks._

Neal nodded, that feeling something was wrong still with him as the man waved to him and Andy found he was suddenly awake. He lay on a futon in a Japanese style home, the sound of water and birds chirping not too far away. He remembered a bit of the trip here but he had been somewhat out of it with pain and some fever. He felt cooler now, his shoulder less pained than it had been. Andy turned to see a sliding paper paneled door to his right, sitting up with a quiet groan as he moved across the room and slid it open.

"Pete?"

He said it quietly, uncertain if the man knew the kid's name or not. They could always change it but _Peter_ had seemed to like it. He walked unsteadily towards the sound of the water he'd heard and found himself stepping out into something you might only see in an amusement park or botanical garden. They were indoors but it felt like he was outside, the atmosphere moist with water as a small waterfall crashed down through rock and lush plants and trees loomed around him. He couldn't understand how someone could create such a wondrous place when he heard laughter and followed the sound.

"There are no such things as aliens, Mozzie. You're a weird guy!"

Andy blinked, wondering what they were discussing when he came around a small garden type wall and found the boy he'd come to call Peter and the man named Mozzie sitting in a small zen type garden on two rocks.

"There are many odd things in this world nobody will tell you about, grasshopper. That's why you have to learn things for yourself."

Mozz looked up as he walked over, Peter turning to see him and running over much to the older man's dismay as he tracked bare footprints over the smooth sand.

"Andy! Mozzie was telling me stories. I think he's ok though, _just a bit of a crackpot."_

The smaller boy was grinning up at him as he said the last part for only them to hear, Andy nodding with his own smile as he mussed Peter's hair. The kid made a face up at him, combing his hair back into place.

"That's good to know... Mozz, where are we?"

The teen was still fascinated they were inside something so elaborate as he glanced around and marveled at the place. Peter seemed happy too.

"_Twosday_... since I had to rebuild it after the Suit... Agent Burke messed it up with his _chi_. Your friend here is pretty smart for a kid if not a bit of a mini-Suit. You sure he's not related to the agent and his wife?"

Andy shrugged uncertain what to say about Peter. Baker had taken him while he'd been unconscious and as far as he knew, had no relation to the Burkes but he saw the similarities too. It disappointed him to think the people who had been so kind to him had given up the search and went off on vacation but that's how it appeared when they had gone to the house. He gave an unhappy sigh, Mozzie coughing for attention.

"Positive energy, kid. I don't want to have to rebuild this place again..."

He rolled his eyes at them, Andy feeling a grumbling from his stomach and something else. Mozzie must have heard, walking across the sands towards them.

"I have food if you're interested."

The kids nodded, Peter looking more enthused than Andy as he led the way and Mozzie hung back with Andy.

"_El told me about Neal. You hear him don't you?_"

Andy paused a moment, uncertain what to say but he man held up a hand, pointing at the kid ahead of them.

"_I'm just saying... it feels like he's a part of you or something. A conscience..._"

Now he was spooked out by the man but his words spoke some truth as he nodded and stopped Mozzie.

"_Yes... I don't understand it. He talks to me in my head and I just had a dream conversation with him. How did you know?_"

Mozzie tapped his nose, Andy nodding as he understood the sign. Peter had run back up and was looking at them curiously.

"You're keeping secrets... I wanna know!"

He had his hands on his hips and suddenly Mozzie seemed to wheeze, Andy uncertain why.

"Mozz... you ok?"

The man kept looking between the two and shaking his head then nodding as if realizing his mistake.

"I'm... oh geesh... no, I'm good. I need to phone someone. There's food in that room over there. Eat what you want or we can order something..."

Mozzie disappeared down the fern covered path out of sight while Andy nodded back confused before he took Peter into the kitchen area and found some fruit, bread and other things to eat. It was sparse at best but it was food. Peter looked a bit put out, tugging on his arm with a pout only a 10 year old could make.

"What were you guys talking about so quietly? I want to know."

The kid was being annoying and Andy wasn't in the mood as he grabbed up some grapes and handed them to the kid.

"Eat. Maybe he'll let us order some real food if you behave."

Peter glanced at the grapes, eating one before he nodded but still looked suspiciously at him. Mozzie seemed to know about Neal and him and now he was curious as well what the con knew. He would have to wait though, wondering who he was calling as he grabbed up a handful of grapes for himself and started to munch on them.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

Mozzie had wondered about the Burkes. There had been a little voice in his head telling him something was wrong when they weren't home and the kids were there. But it was more than that as he looked at the little one and thought how much... but it was insane to think of it as he finally saw the kid glance up at him, hands on his hips and the revelation seemed more true. If El told him otherwise, he wouldn't be shocked to know the Suit and her were on vacation but how to explain this mini-Suitling. He dialed her number in hopes he was wrong.

"_Burke Premier Events..._"

It was her voice but she was sounding a bit off as he heard a door close and finally her voice spoke a bit softer.

"_Mozz?_"

Was she a prisoner or something? He was suspicious as he talked back.

"Yes, I was ordering some _FREE_ samples _TO_ try out if I can _TALK_ you into it."

He heard her sigh and then speak a bit more normally.

"_I'm in a safe house, Mozz. Technically I shouldn't be getting any calls but I know you're secure. How did your search go?_"

She was keeping it light but something had upset her as he tried to find out why she was in protective custody.

"I'm in _Twosday_ with some uh _friends_. I guess the Suit is working?"

He heard her sigh a bit more loudly than she meant, more a small gasp but then she sniffled and something told him he was getting to the truth now.

"_Peter is still missing... so is Andy. The boy I told you about. There was blood on the back patio and... his gun was in the bushes. Satchmo found it. You saw what I showed you that day._"

She was crying some as he turned and looked back at the boys. They were behaving from what he could tell as he nodded at the phone and felt for her. It was hard for him to relate to people when he had been alone most of his life. He'd learned to hide what he felt but the Burkes, especially Elizabeth had awaken in him a need to be close to people again. He could see why Neal liked them and wanted to stay. It seemed only natural.

"Uhm, El... Andy is with me. He got away from whomever took him and ended up at your house. Long story short, I have him and a friend of his you might know well in my protective custody."

He heard silence a moment thinking she had hung up before she spoke more softly for just his ears.

"_You have Andy there? I don't understand... who took him and who else is with you?_"

Mozzie didn't know what to tell her, his conversation cut short but he still had to confirm who had taken the boys. They were still on a tenuous trust.

"I have my suspicions but let me call you back when I have more proof."

They agreed and hung up, Mozz curious what he would ask about as he walked back to the kitchen area and saw the boys throwing grapes at the other as they ate. Not much of a mess but he wasn't happy.

"I'd think people _your_ age would act much more appropriately... Clean up after yourselves."

He'd never used a dad voice before but the two kids nodded solemnly, cleaning up as he pulled his phone out again and dialed a new number.

"We're going for burgers. Who's game?"

Both kids nodded, as he pointed at the little one and down the path.

"Go brush your hair..."

The kid nodded, looking at Andy who confirmed he should, leaving them alone.

"I don't know if you're ready to hear this... but I think I know who took you. Old guy, white hair with green eyes, right?"

Andy shook his head, popping another grape into his mouth as Mozzie felt his one clue wash away.

"Green eyes, dark hair... his name is Baker."

Mozzie gaped. He thought back to the site he'd showed Elizabeth and then looked down as Peter walked back, something in his manner even more familiar as the kid glanced between him and Andy.

"What? I brushed my hair."

Peter was whining now, a look on his face like he might throw a fit even at his age but Andy reached down and put a hand on his shoulder like a big brother might and smiled. Apparently only Mozz saw what was going on.

"You're fine... Uncle Mozzie was telling me where we were going to eat. You ready?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically, the three preparing to leave the building. Mozzie would have to approach this in a more casual manner than he liked. For now they would go out for food and once the kids were relaxed he could find out if things were as he thought. Andy seemed the most receptive but then he was really Neal so that figured.

"Come along and keep close. You can get lost in here."

It was like some kind of _Shangri La_ type excursion although not through the treacherous Himalayas as they maneuvered all manner of maze-like structures and finally ended up in a blind alley way.

"That was cool, Uncle Mozz! You're good at hiding things! I don't think I remember the way back."

Peter blinked at him confused but Mozz was glad for the comment even if it was from a pint-sized version of the Suit.

"That's the idea. No worries, I have perfect recall."

He was smiling, Andy nodding in agreement as they started to walk.

"You probably still have Sally's number don't you?"

The words were casually said but it was Mozzie who reacted, stopping the teen and looking at him curiously. Andy didn't seem to realized what had happened as he blinked back at the man.

"What do you know about _Sally_?"

Andy looked at him like Mozz had spoken a foreign language as he took a step back. Peter looked confused as if trying to figure out what was happening as he moved closer to the teen and looked ready to run. Mozzie waited to see if the boy would say anything else but Andy still gave him a blank look. He didn't know...

"Sally? I... don't know... how I knew that."

Andy didn't seem aware of how he knew things. Something was obviously wrong as they just stood there in silence. Finally Peter tugged on the the older boy's sleeve, sensing the tension.

"Andy? What's wrong?"

For once, the boy wasn't sure what to say as Mozzie led them back to the entrance and they went back inside. The tension was thick but nobody seemed to know why or what to do about other than Mozz. He smiled as much as he could, easing them as he glanced at Andy and Peter.

"Let me get the food. _You_ should be resting with that shoulder... watch _him_."

Mozzie wasn't angry but he was curious how Andy remembered Sally but nothing else of their past. He reluctantly left them in the magical Japanese scene of _Twosday_, disappearing through the maze back to the world beyond. The con sensed something wrong with what had just happened but he wasn't sure what as he pulled out his phone and called Elizabeth back.

"Any chance you can get away from your handlers. Maybe Junior Suit or Lady Suit could help..."

He heard a sigh from her meaning it wasn't going to be easy.

"_They're already in trouble for going behind Peter's boss' back to find him and Andy. I can't give you the location either. I'm sorry, Mozz. If you have anything to pass along, I can see if they will take it but right now everything has to be official._"

He nodded to the phone, his frustration at the situation bothersome.

"I'll handle it, El. If you need rescuing, let me know."

He heard her laugh before they said their goodbyes and he realized he couldn't tell her yet what he suspected. She knew about Neal but what would she do if she knew her husband, _the Suit_ had become a 10 year old? The idea bothered and excited him all at once. On one hand, he liked how smart the Suit was, on the other hand he thought he was too institutionalized into the public system that maybe this would be a way to free his mind some before he became an adult again, if that were possible. Neal seemed more Suitish than he liked as Andy but then if Baker really had done this, it was a masterful experiment. The kids were perfect but they weren't supposed to be this way and he missed the adult Neal and Peter much as he would never let the latter know.

"_You owe me Suit... and Neal._"

He breathed the words as he went out to find those burgers.

**()()()**

Elizabeth wondered what it was Mozzie knew since he kept calling but was his usual careful, none specific self. If not for his paranoia he might say more but she wasn't sure they weren't monitoring her calls for ransom notices. Peter was still missing and even though it had been a week it seemed so much longer. The hotel they had her in was ok but she missed her home and her dog but mostly she missed her husband.

"Mrs. Burke?"

Diana was at the door, El moving to open it as she peeked out and saw the agent there. She invited her into the room and pointed at a chair in the corner.

"Agent Barrigan... any news on my husband?"

She was hopeful but saw the shake of the agent's head as she frowned and El nodded back sadly.

"Thanks... I just... I honestly don't think Andy was a part of this. I'm certain he wasn't."

She pleaded with the agent but Diana could only shrug.

"We're looking for them both but so far there's been no sign of either and this Andy you told us about doesn't seem to exist anywhere. I'm sorry... I had hoped to have better news but there's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

El gave the agent her full attention.

"I know you talk to Neal's friend... Mozzie. Has he contacted you with any information?"

She said it in a manner that suggested they knew he had contacted her. Diana was trustworthy, so El planned her words carefully.

"Possibly... I talked to him the day Peter disappeared. He was looking into Neal's disappearance and he said he was curious about Andy if he knew anything. I didn't know Peter was missing then..."

She left it open, the agent having been there when she'd finally called to ask for help. Diana nodded knowingly.

"What was his theory about Neal? Was it the usual conspiratorial nonsense Peter hates?"

El sighed and nodded although the more she thought about it, Peter and her had also thought Andy and Neal looked alike. It was possibly coincidental but... She pulled out the pic she had kept of the boy from her purse and handed it to Diana.

"He looks so much like Neal if he were that age... Mozzie found it fascinating. Can you believe he told me that it WAS Neal?"

She laughed but wasn't sure that she wasn't starting to believe some of the conspiracy. There were so many things in science people could do today. What if they could de-age someone as Mozzie had called it? If Baker's research was real, then it could mean do much good in some cases but also bad if that's what it was meant for. Science had never been her forte although she used a bit in her cooking. Every chef was a mini-scientist of some kind.

"He does have some of the same features but not quite close to how I imagined Caffrey at that age. Thanks, Mrs. Burke. I wish I had more news for you."

The agent took her leave and El was left alone with her thoughts. She would love to run off and meet with Mozzie to see what he knew. The con wouldn't have called if he didn't know something. She put the picture away in her purse and took out another from her wallet. It was a snapshot of herself and Peter from their impromptu renewing of their vows. Neal had made it happen and it had been a magical event despite the case that had come before it. Peter might be bad about remembering anniversaries but he was still a very thoughtful, loving husband who she would give anything to see right now.

"I hope you're safe, Peter... hun."

**()()()**

Mozzie was surprised how much food the kids put away as if they were bottomless pits. It was a good thing he remembered how much food he put away as a kid. They had been pretty much vacuums as he offered half of his food to the little one and watched Peter eat it all up as if it were nothing. He wondered about the Suit, knowing Elizabeth tended to deprive him when his blood pressure or stress levels went up. But he was a kid now so Peter was probably ok to eat whatever he wanted as Mozzie felt a tug of his sleeve and glanced down.

"Thank you Uncle Mozz."

The kid hugged him, the gesture strangely enjoyable now that he was 99.99 percent certain it was the Suit and they could almost be friends. Molding the kid might be fun but he wasn't sure what time he had to do that. They might transform back to adult size at any time. He didn't know how the process worked... yet.

"Uhm, you're welcome uhm Peter. So... who's ready for bed? Growing boys need their rest if they want to be tall like me."

Andy held back a snicker, so like Neal but Peter glanced up at him and made a face.

"Somehow I think I'd be taller..."

The kid was annoyingly bright and starting to sound more like the Suit he was / would be as Mozzie sighed and made the only reply he could.

"So did I... now, bed. I'll tell you some stories about _Hitler clones_, _U-boat_ _treasure_ and other things you may find too fantastic to believe!"

**()()()**

Andy was dreaming, watching from the outside this time as Neal Caffrey was dragged from the building he had been taken to. The man was obviously ill, a little blood trickling down the back of his head where they'd clocked him. Something odd was going on, the con convulsing some and seizing up as Baker and his men watched Neal in a curious manner. This is when he wondered where he had met Neal, watching the drama unseen as they took him to the docks and lay him on the pier. They seemed to be waiting for something.

_Not too much longer now. The transformations are much faster than they were when I originally started. Prepare to be amazed if not shocked!_

Baker sounded excited, his green eyes glittering coldly as they stood around and watched Neal laying on the pier, arms cuffed behind as he cried out and seemed to be shrinking. The man's clothes were growing larger or the man was becoming smaller. It was all so strange to watch as slowly a child appeared in place of the man. He was maybe 10 at most, the clothes, cuffs and anklet slipping off of him easily as they extracted him, a blanket wrapped around to hide his nakedness.

_Amazing is it not? We just have to program him to remember what we want and then he's the perfect child thief. We have to start them at this age while they are still young enough to learn what we can teach and erase the memories they have of their present. They retain only a hint of their adult personalities the rest reprogrammed by me. We can create new people and identities or keep them intact so any criminal can hide away from the law. The perfect disguise!_

One of the men in the group nodded, smiling brightly as a boat came for them.

_I will tell him what I saw but he will want to see it in person soon. How long before this one is finished?_

Baker smiled confidently, shaking the man's hand with a knowing look.

_A month at best. He will think I am a nice man who takes in runaways. I already have the perfect cover. Am I not proof enough the solution works?_

Andy watched the scene change, the little boy from the dock in the same basement room he had woken up in with Peter. Something felt vaguely familiar about the scene as he watched the child version of Neal crying out, moaning in agony and then seemingly growing into a larger figure. It seemed to take only a few minutes for the transformation and then Baker was there, checking Neal out as he motioned for two other men to carry the boy out of the room. He was naked but for a pair of boxer shorts, his skin slick with sweat and a glazed look to his eyes when he turned. Andy felt his heart racing faster as he glanced into two deep blue eyes and saw his own face staring back at him.

"Hey kid... wake up... kid!"

Andy was fighting, someone holding him down as he yelled out and screamed in terror. It wasn't his shoulder that hurt anymore as he felt his body begin to pull in every direction as if he were on a rack.

"No... it hurts... make it stop, Mozz... it hurts!"

He was crying out, someone pulling at his arm for attention. His eyes turned to see the kid he had pulled from the room, the same basement he now knew he had once been in. Baker had taken them there for a reason, a memory unlocking before his eyes as he saw those brown eyes in an older face before it faded away.

"Pe... ter..."

Andy knew why he was seeing Neal now and the memory told him what was going to happen. Baker had given them those drinks for a reason, his eyes meeting Mozzie's as two personalities began to merge once again.

"Moz... zie... The drinks. It was... the drinks..."

The pain was excruciating, fever raging through him as his temperature rose and the transformation started without any catalyst. Would he explode or would he just turn back? Did he have to have the drinks to change or just to remain as he had become? He continued to cry out as Mozzie gently but firmly held him, removing all but his shorts, making him comfortable as he wrapped him in a blanket. Peter was crying, the kid afraid if not worried.

"What's happening to him, Mozz? Is Andy sick?"

Peter was scared but Neal did what he could to answer, gripping the boy's hand in his. Their eyes met and he could tell the boy was seeing something he could only imagine, Mozzie pulling them apart when his grip was too strong that Peter cried a bit, backing off to a safe distance, his eyes wide with terror.

"Come on Neal... you're stronger than whatever _hoodoo_ they cast on you. Fight it!"

The boy was scared, looking up at him a moment, those blue eyes full of recognition that had not been there before as the transformation began and slowly the 15 year old boy began to fill out, mature before the con's very eyes. Andy was leaving the last bits of puberty behind and becoming an adult in less time than a butterfly. The boy cried out silently before he collapsed back against the futon, his face still tight as it seemed to become more familiar with the angles he knew so well although still a bit softer than recent days. Mozzie wouldn't have believed it if he had only read the article and not seen it for himself, or maybe he would have. This was the most disturbing yet incredible thing he'd ever been witness too. Andy had changed from the thin boy to a much more muscular man with a bit more mass to him although still a lean, wiry figure he knew to be Neal's. Those blue eyes remained closed, breath barely audible but a strong pulse racing beneath Mozzie's finger when he felt for one. Neal was alive and he was now only slightly older than he had been. If he had to guess, the young man had aged about 5 years to be 20 or 21.

"Neal?"

He saw Neal look at him with recognition, those blue eyes finally opened as they gazed up at him with a faint smile.

"Maw... zzz?"

The younger man sounded weak, exhausted at best but he was getting closer to how he should look. He saw those eyes turn and look at the other boy, a look of worry in them. Mozzie shrugged, their silent conversation obvious. Would Peter go through the same process?

"Andy? Where's Andy?"

Peter sounded upset, scared and confused all at once. It wasn't every day you saw someone age before your eyes. It was only 5 years but would he age back to what he had been or was there some other mechanism at work that would do far more damage. Baker was a devil for playing God in this manner no matter the why for it. Mozzie suddenly realized how dangerous this could be. He watched Neal reach out for the boy in his usual friendly manner but Peter moved back with a fearful look.

"You're not Andy..."

Neal smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No... Andy grew up, Peter. I'm... My name is Neal. Andy is here but now we're the same person."

Peter gazed at him, eyes still wide with fear from what he had witnessed. For a moment the boy didn't move then suddenly he ran out of the room, Mozzie moving to follow as Neal nodded for him to. His friend looked exhausted, laying back against the futon and closing his eyes as the con left to look for the mini-Suit. He just hoped everything would be ok.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Looks like it's Baby Neal and Peter for now. Mozzie has them in his safe hands for the moment. El has no idea what's going on and Baker is still looking for them. So much more going on and coming up. Next chapter soon!_


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

He wasn't sure he had ever seen a horror movie but what Peter had seen as his friend transformed had been close enough. It made him sick in a way but mostly he was confused, the 10 year old seeing Andy's blue eyes staring at him from a new face. There were similarities there but the man wasn't the teen he had met, at least his mind told him that as terror took over and he ran away. He wasn't sure where he was going, heading out into the path to get out of the building if he could find the way but finally collapsing in a heap when he found himself lost. Boys weren't supposed to cry were they but he had to get the emotions out one way or another, his eyes stinging with salty tears that kept coming as he curled up in a ball and tried not to imagine what he had seen. He heard faint footsteps, a figure sitting beside him as he glanced up and found Mozzie there.

"Leave me alone... I just want to... I want to go home!"

He yelled the words out angrily but he wasn't angry with Andy or Mozzie but with the fact he was scared. Andy had looked at him with fear during his transformation but all he could do was run away. There was shame in his manner not just from crying but from feeling cowardly as he covered his face with his arm and cried into his sleeve, nose running. He heard a cough and looked up to see Mozzie handing over a handkerchief.

"Blow your nose... Kid."

Peter took the cloth, wiping his face first then finally blowing his nose as the man just sat there and seemed to be thinking quietly. He noticed a slight tremor that hadn't been there before as Peter sat up, their eyes finally meeting.

"Are you scared, Mozzie?"

For a moment the man said nothing, pulling off his glasses to wipe them on the hem of his shirt. That's when Peter saw the wetness there, a single tear dripping down the man's cheek.

"Of course I'm scared. I... You saw what I did, right?"

There was a sort of unnatural pause there, the confidence he had sensed from the man disappearing as he gave a tired sigh and pushed his glasses back on. He had a feeling it wasn't easy for the con to be open like this.

"It's ok to be scared though. (_He gave a nervous chuckle before continuing)_ Who'd have thought we of all people would be having this conversation."

The man was laughing now although it didn't sound very natural and was a bit forced still it made the kid relax a little, moving closer to Mozzie as he put a hand on the man's arm.

"Where did Andy go? I want to see Andy..."

He could hear the whine in his voice, pouting his lower lip but the man shook his head sadly.

"I hate to break it to you... Andy is gone. Wait... strike that. Andy is still here but he grew up. Now he's Neal."

The man said it matter of factly but Peter didn't quite understand. How did someone become another person just like that? Was that what it was to grow up? He shivered in terror thinking of what had occurred and wondering if he would go through that same process. A hand gently squeezed his shoulder drawing his attention back up. There was a sadness there but also relief. Mozzie was glad to see Neal even if Peter was sad to see Andy go.

"So... Andy is there... but he's Neal. Why did he change his name? Will I have to do the same thing when I grow up?"

He was afraid to think back to what he'd seen, the incident burned into his memory forever he thought. Mozzie shrugged then nodded.

"Possibly... everyone grows up differently but uhm... sometimes growing up requires a bit of a change. Not everyone can be Peter Pan but you have the choice _NOT_ to be Capt. Hook."

He mussed the boy's hair, Peter making a face back but feeling a bit better now that he had talked to Mozz and cried. He wiped at his eyes again, giving a bit of a yawn as he leaned back where he sat and felt ready to sleep. The excitement had worn him out and Mozzie, though something told him it was against his usual practices, picked him up to his feet and pointed at his back.

"Piggy back ride..."

Peter gave a sleepy nod, easing himself up onto the man's back and holding on as his chin slumped onto Mozzie's shoulder and he gave another yawn.

"Hold on tight, kid."

The boy nodded, watching the scenery pass by as they headed back to the main Japanese gardens and house. Peter's eyes grew heavy, closing as they bounced along. At some point he heard someone talking quietly, laying him on something soft before he nodded back and curled up under a blanket and slept. The blankness of his tired mind soon turned to the memory of seeing Andy turn to Neal. He could still his friend crying out in pain, wanting to help but unable to. The images faded and in the darkness he heard someone speaking...

_Peter, I'm kind of undercover right now. I can't talk._

_Neal, you have to get out of there._

_I'm on a case, I can't just leave. What's going on._

_Neal... you're the ransom... Neal? Neal!_

The memory flashed back, his voice deeper and more mature but he was talking to a man that sounded alot like the one Andy had become. Why was he remembering such a strange conversation, concern evident as he saw himself curse and hang up his cell. A woman walked into the room and he yelled at her, angry with something she had done but with enough worry to warrant it had to do with the man he had just talked to. Again the scene faded to black and he heard himself talking, his voice more mature and grown up.

_You have a life here. You make a difference..._

He was talking to the same man only now he could see him, a silhouette on a tarmac at a small hanger. There was a plane and the man turned, a bag over his shoulder as he obviously was there to leave.

_I'm getting on that plane, Peter._

They were talking about the man with blue eyes... Neal was going. Peter felt sadness, worry and loss. He liked the man and he wanted him to stay but he would let him go if that's what had to be done. He didn't want to lose his friend...

"_Don't go... I'm sorry. Neal..."_

Peter whispered in his sleep before his dreams went back to the blankness and he finally slept.

**()()()**

It was a couple of days before Neal felt strong enough to be awake, Mozzie bringing him water and food in the interim. Peter was scarce if anything, the boy spending most of his days in the zen garden making sand castles to the older con's dismay but he overlooked the fault as he cared for his friend and let the mini-Suit do his own healing. Neal noticed the little boy's absence.

"How's he doing?"

Neal's voice was hoarse, his face tight with pain as if he were still feeling the after effects of the change. Mozzie took care of his shoulder which never seemed to heal, the infection still present. He changed the bandages often and kept it clean but it felt like he was fighting some kind of a losing battle to save his friend and find out what had happened.

"Sulky. He's sullying my zen garden with his pouting and sandcastles... but I'll rake them down later. I still have the rake he left me after the last visit... How are you?"

Mozzie looked at him curious as Neal shrugged, finishing up with the bandages before he stood. Neal sat up and pulled the blankets aside, trying to rise. He helped the younger man up, steadying him. He helped Neal into a robe, an Asian design that fit him just as well as everything else did. Mozzie wasn't jealous but he had to admit Neal was just one of those people who could wear just about anything and look like a model. Once his friend was dressed they walked out of the room slowly, making their way down the path by the waterfall towards the zen gardens. There were signs of Peter having played in the sands then nothing, barefoot prints vanishing on to the path.

"Peter? Pete?"

They called out to the boy but he didn't answer back. Mozzie looked at him but Neal just gazed back at the sand and then something small that had nearly passed him by. He let go of the con and moved a bit closer to read the almost smoothed writing in the sand. All that was left were the letters _E _&_ L_...

"He's remembering, Mozz. He can't get out of here can he? I don't even remember the way out."

Neal sounded worried as the older con blinked back at him.

"I hope not. Stay here, I'll go look for him."

He ran off to find the boy, Neal looking down at the sand sadly. He worried about the agent. Surprisingly, Mozzie realized he did too.

**()()()**

Peter felt confusion, thoughts in his head no 10 year should have. He was married... he had a wife... he was working in law enforcement. It didn't make sense and yet somewhere deep inside he knew it was the truth despite the conflicting thoughts and feeling telling him he was only a kid. This wasn't him, he had been another person only days before or so he felt as he found himself scrawling the name in the sand of Mozzie's zen garden: _Elizabeth_. He could see her face, smell her soft perfume and wanted nothing more than to hold and kiss her again. He glanced down at himself in the small koi pond and sighed, his puny 10 year old body making him depressed. He had been small up until 7th grade and then suddenly he had risen up like a beanpole as his grandfather said. His grandfather had died three years later. He still had parents but they were in their 70s now. What would they do with a 10 year old? He balled up his fists and then started to rub the name out of the sand before running across to the path, looking for a place to hide. He didn't want to be here in this form. He wanted to go home! He kicked at the scenery, tore parts of the plants and finally ended up underneath a false rock, hiding inside the innards as he silently cried.

"PETER?"

Someone was calling his name, Mozzie he thought but he didn't want to be found as he scrunched into the hiding space and kept quiet. The waterfall drowned out his sniffling as the man walked by without knowing where he was. He was better than this but the 10 year old part of him made him more emotional than he might otherwise be in his adult size. He wanted to see El and tell her he was ok. He wondered how she was as he curled up inside the rock and thought about his house. Peter imagined sitting on the sofa, watching tv and petting his dog while curled up with El. That was his greatest comfort.

"Peter? Peter..."

This voice made him perk up some, the kid rubbing the tears from his eyes as he peeked out and saw Neal standing there. The man didn't see him, limping a bit as he moved slowly along the path. His partner had been sleeping the past few days, weak from whatever Baker had done to them. Peter wondered if he would go through the same process and felt a shiver of fear run through him. He watched as Neal found a rock to sit on nearby and seemed to be trying to catch his breath. After a moment Peter slipped from his hiding place and coughed, blue eyes meeting his. There was a relieved smiled there.

"Neal..."

What else could he say? Fear of the unknown and their futures was bothering him. Neal stood and moved a little closer, unsteady on his feet but seemingly happy.

"Peter..."

They were quiet a moment before they heard Mozzie calling out for the kid and they realized they had to go back. Peter moved a bit closer, small or not he put himself under his partner's good arm and helped him walk back, Neal hugging him ever so slightly as he did the same. They caught up with Mozzie who looked uncertain what was going on.

"You found him... You had us worried half-pint."

The two looked between each other and smiled slightly, Neal answering.

"It's ok now, right Peter?"

He nodded up at his friend and smiled the first genuine smile in a while. Mozzie looked a bit put out but sighed knowing he was outnumbered as they headed back towards the main quarters. The sound of a stomach growling made the three glance around, Peter blushing.

"I'm a growing boy... and I'm in the mood for burgers!"

Mozzie rolled his eyes but the consensus was final. Burgers it was.

**()()()**

Despite the laid back nature of everything, Mozzie had been doing his homework. He had dug up everything he could on Baker through friends and contacts. The man was elusive but he had finally found a residence for him. He couldn't yet do much more than watch and see through his contacts, hands full watching baby Neal and mini-Peter, but things were beginning to pan out. It just irked him he hadn't heard anything new lately as the three went out for food. This time they went to a much closer place, Neal managing with a loose fitting linen pant, tee and light jacket. He wasn't well but he wanted to see some real sunlight as they went to the park down the block. Peter, although he was beginning to show more of his adult self, still acted like he was 10. The mini-Suit ran around the park playground happily much to their surprise after eating what would make an adult have a noontime coma. Neal sat on the bench and watched his friend playing while Mozzie went to make a quick call.

Neal was enjoying the cool breeze through his hair, watching Peter play like a normal kid which made him laugh. He'd never seen his friend more happy than when they'd done the case with the treasure hunt or the case at Yankee Stadium. This was Peter truly at his most happiest except maybe being with Elizabeth.

"Looks like your friend is having a great time of it."

He turned to see who was there and saw a dark haired man about his own age with hazel eyes. Neal thought he should know the man when he felt the cold metal pressed up against his neck and froze.

"_Don't remember your old friend Jacob do you? Well, he remembers you._"

He tried to move but the man cocked the gun and pushed it closer, lips practically on his ear.

"_I'll have no issues splattering your brains all over the bench here. See, DAD... he said I could remember something more of who I really was. Who knew I was good at hurting people but apparently that's what he wants. He told me to do what I do best if you disobeyed. Come on, Andy... or should I call you Neal?_"

The con froze, eyes on Peter as the kid stopped and looked at him curiously. He kept smiling, holding up his hand slowly and waving as if nothing were wrong.

_Just keep playing Peter. Don't come back yet..._

He hoped the agent would stay away but maybe it was his age affecting his usual clear headedness. The 10 year old slid off the swing and started moving back towards him, a curious look on his young face. Neal wanted to scream for the kid to run but the gun was on his neck. Peter walked closer when suddenly another man came up behind the pint-sized agent and scooped him up, hand over his mouth. The man was blond, short spiked hair and around the con's same age. Slowly he realized who it was, Peter struggling but not for long as Neal noticed a rag in the man's hand covering the kid's face. Peter went limp within a minute.

"We're going to take a nice quiet walk over there behind the trees without alerting anyone... kapish?"

Neal nodded slowly, hands at his side as the adult Jacob led him over to the grown up Eddy who held Peter, the boy slumped in his arms.

"It's a good thing nobody's here this time of day. Just the right time for our little reunion. Shall we?"

A black van was waiting for them, the same one that had taken them before from the Burke home. Uneasiness washed over him as Eddy lay the young Peter in the back first. Jacob moved Neal towards the vehicle and he started to get in when he felt something hard and metallic against the side of his head. The young man slumped, strong hands pushing him into the vehicle as he heard the zip of ties around his wrists just before everything went black.

**()()()**

Mozzie had called Elizabeth, letting her know he might have good news… soon. She asked about Andy and he told her the boy was doing fine. The call ended on a good note but he was sad not to be able to tell her about the Suit. He figured now wasn't the time to tell her that she was currently married to a 10 year old pre-Suit who possibly thought girls were icky and had cooties.

Meanwhile Mozz passed a vendor and bought dessert for the boys. He was coming back with some ice cream when he saw the empty bench and swing set. He wouldn't have thought much at first but then he saw the shoe on the ground, Peter's sneaker and something told him he should start worrying. He threw the ice cream into a nearby trashcan, running around the small park until he heard the squeal of tires and ran towards the sound to see a black van taking off quickly down the road. He memorized the plates, reaching for his phone then remembering about Peter and Neal. If he called the Suits or cops he'd have little means to explain their youthful looks. He put the phone away and hailed the nearest cab. The van was far ahead but still in sight as he slipped inside, shut the door and yelled:

"Follow that van!"

**()()()**

Peter saw Neal talking to a dark haired man but something was wrong. Those blue eyes told him to run, stay where he was but the 10 year old part of him wanted to move closer, curiosity getting the better of him when strong hands scooped him up from behind, something soft pressed over his mouth and nose so he couldn't scream or breath. There was a strange sickly sweet odor in the cloth and it wasn't long before the boy felt his body give in and he passed out.

_You're covering for him..._

Someone was talking, someone that made him feel conflicted but they were talking about Neal.

_It's complicated._

The voices faded and slowly he found himself seeing another scene in the third person. He was struggling with another figure, gun flying as he saw a boy standing nearby watching in terror. Peter was protecting the kid but the man he fought was stronger than him, pushing him to the ground and pressing his arm across his neck choking him. The agent was gasping for breath, unable to get a hold and free himself as his eyes met two blue ones and saw the boy had his gun. The man strangling him flipped him around, a gun at his temple as the boy stood there and pointed the gun unsteadily at them both but mostly at the man holding him. He knew the boy was Neal, something telling him this as he felt the cold metal against his skin.

_Save yourself, Neal..._

The boy listened to the man instead of him, dropping the gun reluctantly into the bushes before they both left at gunpoint. Peter felt disappointment not in the boy but in himself. Neal should have run and left him but they were friends and the kid was loyal even in this other form. A part of him appreciated that but also realized it made the normally independent con vulnerable as Mozzie would say. They walked out of the small yard into the back street and towards a black van. The boy looked tired, shoulders sagging as he suddenly collapsed before the van onto the grass. The man holding him clocked him across the side of the head before he could help, Peter lying in the grass staring at the boy he knew was his friend and partner.

_Neal? Neal wake up!_

He was losing consciousness, blue eyes the last thing he saw before he blacked out. It was only a short respite before he found himself screaming in agony, bound in a bare cold room alone and afraid. What was happening to him? His body felt as if it were melting, shrinking down and his temperature spiked high as he continued to struggle, the scene blurring away to nothing as he passed out exhausted. Someone entered the room and wrapped him in a blanket, lifting him up into their arms. Peter was only vaguely conscious of his ordeal, eyes opening enough to see those green eyes staring back.

_Looks like the agent has been shrunk down to size._

The man laughed coldly as he carried him away and Peter passed out only to awake in the back of a moving vehicle, a wheezy scream escaping his lips. He felt pain, the nightmare returning but he was awake now. It was as if someone were stretching him out, pulling his arms and legs and bones like a rubber band. Something told him he had to prepare, as he slowly slipped out of his clothes, eyes shut tight where the pain made him cry out. He covered his middle with his jacket, curled up into a ball as he felt himself seemingly grow and age. Peter thought back to Neal's transformation and it was all he could do not to just give up. Is this what his friend went through?

The pain was excruciating, the agent finally collapsing against the van floor tiredly as he thought the episode was over, breath coming fast, pulse racing. He heard the door open for the van, finally noticing it had stopped. Light blinded him a moment and he could just make out that he had grown a bit since the trip over. His legs were longer, thinner and he was much taller. If Peter had to guess he was his 15 year old self as Neal had been. His eyes squinted against the light and saw green eyes staring back, a cold smile on the man's face.

"Agent Burke... It's so nice to see you again... sort of."

The man's voice was dripping with sarcasm as the two men that took them pulled an unconscious Neal from the vehicle, the con limp and unmoving in their grasp. Peter moved to stop them, naked or not but suddenly cried out, something wrong as he felt his temperature start to rise again, a crushing feeling as his muscles tightened and constricted. What was going on? He screamed, the pain drawing what little energy he had as he fell back against the van floor, eyes looking towards their captors with a single question.

"I should have mentioned... your transformation is a special one. It's set not to allow you to age any older than 15 and then to immediately take you back to the previous age. Painful I expect but I can't have you interfering with my work. (_Leave him..._)"

The door was shut and locked, Peter left alone as he felt his body start to melt and shrink, the 15 year old body beginning to collapse upon itself back to a smaller size. He cried out, no sound escaping his lips after a few minutes as his throat became hoarse and he finally passed out from the pain.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _More intrigue and danger. Baker is a total monster! The end is nigh... what do you think will happen? More to come!_


	11. Chapter 11

**(Chapter 11)**

Mozzie cursed when he lost track of the van in the early evening traffic. Someone had found Neal and Peter, taking them and he guessed it had to do with this Baker guy. He still had the shoe in the pocket when he left the taxi, debating making a certain call. Something told him he needed to call in the Suits but he was still hesitant with Neal and Peter stuck at their wrong ages. He had no real clue to where the man would be other than a couple of addresses. There wasn't much he could do alone to save his friends, hand squishing the shoe as he thought about all possible plans. It was a quiet metallic sound that drew his attention back to the present, eyes looking down to see something having fallen from inside the shoe. The older con reached down to something small but shining dully from the sidewalk. He glanced at the pebble sized item, eyes widening.

"Dammit..."

The con glanced around, uncertain what to do as he dropped the small item and stepped on it. This situation was far more dangerous than he had thought, the phone in his hand but only a small doubt about making the call he almost regretted having to make. He was still indecisive, pushing the phone away. He just had to fix a few things then he could call in the cavalry.

**()()()**

Neal woke up to a spot light in his face, blue eyes squinting painfully but unable to move away from the blinding source of light. He shifted but found he was tied down pretty securely, no locks to pick when he could finally see what held him.

"You are a prize, Mr. Caffrey. Fighting my programming, defying my wishes and escaping like nobody could. I see why you are highly sought after even by the FBI. You're the ultimate human _Swiss Army_ knife of a con. My boss is very interested in using your skills and I promised him you would agree."

The con glared up at the man wanting to speak but tape covered his mouth as he growled up at those cold green eyes. Baker laughed, moving closer until they were nose to nose.

"Defiant till the end. I had hoped to make this easier on both of us but if you insist on being stubborn, I will have to give you a reason not to be."

Baker made a motion, two men he had barely noticed leaving the room just out of view of the spotlight. The room was dark otherwise and he could only just see that they returned with a figure who appeared to be somewhat small in size. The two men dragged the figure into the light and dropped them down beside him. It was Peter, the boy shivering and wrapped in nothing more than a large blanket. He was moaning, body twitching as Neal struggled to get free but could only watch as he saw the boy changing, melting from child to teen. The scene was reminiscent of the movie _Altered States_, Neal wishing he could turn away but knowing it was his friend... his partner and the only person who trusted him.

_Stop it! Make it stop!_

He was screaming in his head as he saw the boy become a teen and then slowly melt back into the boy just to repeat the process. It was obvious Peter was in pain, the agent slumped under the blanket and barely moving but for the occasional trembling and shaking as he transformed. Neal fought to free himself, green eyes moving between him and the horrific scene he was forced to watch.

"Horrifying, isn't it? I can make it stop if you only give yourself up for our purposes. He will stay 10 forever but he will stay with us as our guarantee. I think my boss will take kindly to my reverting a Fed to criminal status."

The man laughed derisively, Neal looking at the agony Peter was experiencing and finally nodding. What could he do? They were trapped.

"Good. You'll join your brothers in the other room, Neal. Just to show you I am good to my word..."

Baker had two men hold the boy down while he was still only a child and inject him with something. Slowly Peter began to relax, the transformations stopping until his body went limp underneath the blanket and his breathing slowed to a more normal pace. Once he was settled, He was clothed and placed on a gurney, an IV of the same concoction spilling into the boy-sized Fed. Neal wanted to talk to his friend but he was being led away as the doors shut and it was just himself and Baker.

"Now... You've aged farther than I intended and I do not wish to reverse the process at this point. You will do as I say or your friend will remain as he is. Understand?"

Neal nodded with a sullen defeated look, eyes averted to the ground. He couldn't look at the man, his hope having just evaporated. If Baker... no, the man would never keep his promise but there was little hope that anyone, even Mozzie could find them now. He could only hope they would keep Peter alive. He would find a way to free his friend but for now all he could do was obey the man who had stolen both of their lives from them.

**()()()**

Peter woke up feeling less than stellar, his body aching as if he had been stretched up and down in a taffy puller or a rack for that matter. He could barely move as he shifted in the cot he slept on and glanced up at the ceiling above. He remembered being in the van for what felt like hours before someone came to get him and they forced some kind of liquid down his throat as he converted back to child for what felt like the hundredth time. His mind was fuzzy, uncertain what he was supposed to be due to the rapid change between child and teen and back again. He gave a groan, looking to find something pulling at his arm. There was an IV bag attached to him, an amber colored liquid there dripping into his veins as he noticed he wasn't tied or bound to the cot but free. They obviously didn't think he would get away, looking down to find he was 10 again. It had been nice to be tall for a bit, remembering the brief feeling of being a teen before the transformation had started up again to make him a child once more. Those green eyes had looked at him coldly, no mercy there as he felt his body wracked between growing and shrinking until Peter thought he'd go mad. Finally they had come for him and here he was, the room oddly familiar. Suddenly it occurred to him the last time he had been here was when he met Andy aka Neal. He hadn't lost his memories but felt he had gained more of them from the tortuous change. Peter sat up and glanced around when he could feel himself strong enough to do so. The door was the same, the decal pulled aside but without Neal how would he get out? He wasn't as good a lock pick as his friend. He wondered where the con was as he hung his feet over the side and realized he just touched the floor. Damn he hated remembering how short he had been and this just brought those memories back. He'd been bullied and teased but his brain had been the one thing that protected him. Peter may have been small for a short bit but he had been wise too.

He pulled the IV with him, going to the sink and washing his hands and face before taking a sip of the cool liquid. It had an odd taste to it but he was too thirsty to think about it as he drank it up. He couldn't go without water although he was thinking about food, his stomach growling some. The agent glanced around the room remembering they had found no other way out other than the door, wondering if somehow Neal would return here and they could get out. It was maybe hours later he realized he was stuck here, collapsing back onto the cot and curling up. His body was still exhausted from the earlier transformation, his adult self wishing the worse for Baker as he felt himself pass out and finally sleep.

He dreamed of home... Elizabeth humming quietly as she cooked in their kitchen and a lick of Satchmo's tongue on his hand as the dog begged for attention. Peter saw himself walking the dog, taking him around the block and then... then the hand in the hedge and the boy he'd rescued. The boy who ended up being his friend and partner.

_Neal? Neal!_

Peter heard himself calling out for the young man in the darkness, El holding him as he tried to find his friend. She looked sad too but more so she was crying for him. He woke up, his face wet with tears and the mattress slightly damp from his crying. Peter glanced around and realized he was no longer in the basement prison, his hands fully grown as he raised them to wipe at his face. He looked at them for a moment and then around the room to find he was in a hospital. How...

The door opened and he looked up to see Elizabeth there, her face relieved as she quickly sat nearby and hugged him gently.

"Peter... hun... you're ok. You're in the hospital. Shh..."

Her voice eased him back to calmness but there was still the matter of how he'd gotten here. Was Neal ok? Had they found him too? He gazed up at her and it was as if he had spoken, Elizabeth shaking her head sadly.

"Mozzie... he found you. Andy led him to you before he ran away."

She left out the part about Neal not being found but if Mozzie said Andy ran away it meant that Baker had taken him. Neal was still with that monster as the man's prisoner. Peter was home safe with his wife but his partner had been sacrificed for his safety. It was good to be home but it was an empty reward, his arms reaching up for his wife as she hugged him back and he just held her. He had missed being Peter and his life but he also missed his best friend.

**()()()**

The doctors said he was suffering from exhaustion, a few dislocation joints, dehydration and a mild case of blunt force trauma to his ribs and spine but he was going to be ok. It was mostly bruising and nothing a little rest and quiet wouldn't fix. They said he had been very lucky, his body healing well over the week he stayed in the hospital. There were some initial abnormalities with his blood work but as the week progressed they found it must have been clerical error as additional tests proved normal.

"Hun... are you ready?"

He glanced up at the voice of his wife. She looked beautiful as ever, blue eyes worried about him and a hint of doubt but he smiled at her despite his own doubts and worries. He was happy to be home again.

"Yeah..."

She wrapped her arms around him as she moved behind to push him in the wheelchair from his room to the hallway. He held her hand as she stood back up and gently eased the chair forward. The nurse was there and his doctor, the couple speaking briefly to and thanking them before walking to the elevator and going downstairs to the exit. The nurse took the chair once they made it to their car, Jones there to pick them up. While Neal was missing, they were still under watch just in case. Thinking of his missing partner made him sigh, El sitting beside him and hugging him close in the back seat of the car as Jones drove them away from the hospital and back to the safe house. They still couldn't go back home for a little while longer. El had already packed clothes for him when she had packed for herself, just in case.

"Good to see you doing better Boss."

The agent looked glad to see him as he nodded back tiredly. Despite the week or so in the hospital he was feeling pretty out of it. He felt El squeeze him gently, his attention back to her as they kissed and he felt her lean on his shoulder. He thought about his vague memories of his wife while he was trapped as a pint-sized kid in Mozzie's place. He had missed her so much, as he leaned his chin on her head and just enjoyed the ride.

**()()()**

Baker and his men were gone, the house Peter remembered he'd been in empty of any signs of habitation when Jones and crew went to check it out. It was just an old residence and looked like nobody had been there in years. The agent sighed sadly, El curious at his distracted mood. He was there for her, off of work the past two weeks but he wanted to find Neal. The con had sacrificed for him and now he was gone it seemed for good.

"I just want to find him, El. Neal got them to let me go... I owe him that much."

El hugged him, the two sitting on the bed in the safehouse. They were going to give it another week before Hughes called off the protection and they went back home. There had been no sign of Baker or the Cartel in any capacity. There was no indication where Neal could have gone. He could only hope his partner was well. Mozzie vanished, El trying to contact him but the con was a ghost, not answering his calls. Peter figured he was looking for Neal. Besides the agent didn't remember where the alley was and if he did, Moz deserved his privacy for once. Peter wouldn't go calling.

"Read your paper, hun. I'm going to see what's on the menu. I might make something if they let me. I just need to send one of the agent's out for groceries."

He nodded distractedly at her, smiling when she hugged him before leaving the room. Peter didn't know what to do, moping some since he'd been out of the hospital. Everyone noticed and he felt them wondering why. It wasn't everyday that you get to become 10 again not that he would tell. For a while he had forgotten he was an adult with responsibilities and then...

He had to say Baker had the right idea but for the wrong reasons. It wasn't right no matter what he thought. Baker had to be stopped and his experiments brought to a screeching halt. He sighed, sifting through the paper and finally falling on the police blotter. It was the typical things: robberies, breaking and entries, car theft... then one story caught his eye.

_Homeowner reported the theft of several valuable works of arts. He had come home late to find his safe open and emptied along with valuable prints he had in his library missing._

Peter made a note of the location and artworks taken. There wasn't anything he could do though while under protection. The crime sounded like something Neal would have done but it was too obvious so his hopes were probably unfounded as he continued with a sad sigh to the sports section of the paper.

**()()()**

Another month went by, things almost back to normal. Peter was at work at the desk for the moment, his body still a bit achy from his experience. Reese didn't ask questions and the few Peter had been asked, he just gave a simple answer. Who would believe what happened to him? Jones and Diana took up the brunt of his usual load when it came to physical motion at work. The first time Peter was allowed back out into the field by Hughes, he was stuck in the van. Jones was with him, gone at the moment for some coffee while the agent sat and maintained watch on their current case. They were keeping track of a small cafe on the corner of Park where evidence of possible forged documents were coming from. It seemed pretty small time but they had been given the case when bills were involved. This would have been a great case to send Caffrey in on. Peter sighed, leaning back in the chair and watching the screen with half open eyes. He just wanted to close his eyes a moment...

_That truck looks suspicious._

_Nah, it's just a municipal truck. You're too paranoid Jacob..._

_Probably working on the lines. Let's get to the cafe already..._

The voices came from outside the van as Peter perked up, one of the voices, the second one making him think he recognized it. He peeked at the camera outside and saw three figures walking away, young men he thought as he tried to get a better view but only saw the back of their heads in the dim light of the street lamp. As the three passed he thought he saw something fall out of the tallest ones hand onto the ground. The other two didn't notice as they hurried along. Peter wanted to go outside but he was on duty alone at the moment and didn't want to draw attention. He was just considering getting that paper, something making him think it was a sign when the doors opened and Jones came back.

"Hey boss... what's wrong?"

Jones had noticed his antsy nature but he shrugged, making a certain face to deflect.

"Bathroom... Be right back."

The agent nodded, dropping off their drinks and taking over as Peter acted like he wasn't excited to slip out. The agent walked passed the paper, picked it up and pretended to toss it in the trash before moving to the nearby convenience store to use the bathroom. He hid in the stall, pulling out the sheet he'd picked up.

_**Backdoor. Mirage Cafe.**_

_**11 PM**_

That was the cafe they were watching, Peter glancing at his watch as he noticed the time. It was almost 10:30 now. How would he explain to Jones what this was and could he believe it was legit. The agent was curious as to what he was seeing. He might have to talk to Jones.

"Hey boss. You ok?"

Apparently he had taken a while in the convenience store but he'd come back with a bottled water and some beef jerky just to make the shopkeeper happy he had used the bathroom so long. Peter had been in there debating what to do and finally had come to a decision.

"Yeah... uhm, Jones... I need to ask you a favor."

He saw the agent glance at him curiously, moving closer as he replied.

"Sure, Peter... what's up?"

How could he broach what he was about to say. It would sound fantastic at best but he had recognized the writing on the note. It was Neal's.

"Read this."

He handed the note over, the crumpled paper now a bit smoother. Jones nodded, looking down at the simple writing and blinked.

"Where did you get this?"

Jones looked interested now but Peter held up a hand.

"Three young men walked by. I didn't see any faces but I heard them talking. One of them sounded like... Neal. He dropped the note but I don't know if it's... legit."

Jones nodded, curious himself it seemed about their missing colleague. If Peter had seen him, was he involved in this current forgery case? It was right up his alley.

"I can't let you go alone... What about the stakeout?"

Peter hadn't thought it through, the time already 10:49 as he glanced down at his watch. He had to make a decision.

"Stay here. I'll keep my phone on walkie-talkie mode. Have a line ready to call Diana if not Hughes. If Neal's involved with this, it's against his will. I won't go in if it's dangerous."

The junior agent nodded, a reluctant glance at the door as Peter pulled on his jacket and exited. It had been a little cool out when he'd gone to the convenience store but there was more chill now as he thought about going into this meeting alone and blind. He had a receiver in his ear just in case, Jones talking to him as he made quiet replies back as he headed towards the cafe. It was 5 minutes until 11 as he headed down a side street and behind the _Cafe Mirage_. Others were walking by as he stopped and pretended to look at his phone. He pushed it to his ear and walked a bit more slowly towards the rear of the building, talking as if he were on the phone.

"_I'm at the back now, Jones._"

He heard the agent reply, telling him to be careful as he approached the rear and saw nothing but a few large dumpsters. There was nobody there, his watching reading 11:01 now as he ducked behind a dumpster when the coast was clear and remained hidden. It was 11:06 when he heard footsteps, soft ones but still normal pace to indicate they were trying to blend in. His legs were getting tired of being crouched there but if it wasn't Neal he couldn't exactly pop out. Someone sighed, coming into view as he saw the back of a tall, slender figure, male with familiar dark brown wavy hair. They wore a dark brown leather jacket, worn black jeans as he watched them reach into their pocket and make a call. He felt the phone buzz in his pocket, reaching for it when he saw a number he didn't recognize. The person turned, looking around curiously before sighing again and leaving a message.

"_Where are you?_"

The stranger spoke and soft as it was, Peter was certain he knew that voice. He re-dialed the number, something telling him to try a hunch. He saw the man jump, pulling the phone from his pocket, looking at it curiously. He still couldn't see the person's face, the light dim.

"_Hello?_"

Peter smiled, the voice coming over the phone clear as he slowly stood and answered.

"Hey buddy..."

He watched the figure look up, staring at him curiously as their eyes met and Peter knew he'd found his friend.

"Pe..."

The young man looked around cautiously, moving quickly forward and pulling him aside as they hid around the corner of the building and more voices approached.

"He came out here... I heard him."

The voice was petulant for a young man, another voice piping in.

"Well you're wrong as usual or he went for some smokes. Get back inside. We have to finish up before midnight."

Once the footsteps left and they heard the slam of a door, Neal seemed to relax glancing over at him with a relieved expression.

"It's good to see you, Peter."

He was more polite than the agent remembered, looking younger than his 30 years and yet his eyes spoke of someone with far more years on him. It was like they had pushed back time to the days before he knew who James Bonds was. This was his partner and friend, not the criminal he had chased so many years ago. The agent gave him a half hug, Neal looking like he still wasn't sure of something as he hugged back. He was here. They could go home...

"You too, Neal. Come on. Jones is just around the corner..."

Peter wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulders but Neal resisted, pulling away and shaking his head.

"I can't. Baker still has me under his control. If I leave, something bad will happen. I was lucky he let you go, Peter. Just... I had to make sure you were ok and when I saw the van... Thanks for looking for me."

He looked upset, saddened by the sudden revelation but Peter felt more shocked that he couldn't take his friend with him.

"We can hide and protect you from him, Neal. Just tell us what's up here. If he's involved..."

Neal shook his head, moving back and looking around cautiously in the process.

"Be happy with this much, Peter. I can't leave... I want to but I..."

He watched the younger man pull the sim from the phone and crack it in two, dropping the pieces in the dumpster before replacing the card in the phone. There was a sadness there, a longing to go with him but then the shutters fell down as Neal turned and left back the way he had come. Peter was stunned, moving to follow but hearing voices as the other men came out and Neal walked towards them as he peeked around the corner surreptitiously.

"There you are... did you at least get some smokes? I'm dying!"

It was the other dark haired boy, the one he saw next to Neal that day at the park. The other one was blond, he could almost remember seeing him but wasn't sure when. He saw Neal pull something out of his pocket, tossing it up to the twenty-something male and walking inside.

"Neal..."

He heard the blond kid talking to him as they disappeared inside and Peter could only sigh quietly to himself. His friend wasn't back to his full age yet and Baker was still holding him prisoner but Neal was Neal and dealing as best he could. At least he had reached out...

"_Be careful Neal..._"

Peter walked back to the truck, certain he wasn't followed as he slipped back inside and saw Jones starting at him.

"You heard?"

The younger agent nodded reluctantly, Peter uncertain how to broach what he was about to ask but Jones seemed to understand.

"I won't say anything unless asked directly. Can't say I was lying if they don't ask me anything specific. Neal taught me that."

The two men laughed although the humor was lost, finishing up their surveillance late into the morning. Peter knew that there was forgery going on inside, Neal had confirmed that with his presence but without revealing how or from who, he couldn't give the young man away yet without Baker finding out how. There had to be another way out of this.

Peter arrived home around 3 AM, tired but awake, his mind thinking of all the many ways he could rush in and free his friend. There was no subtle way to do it considering the situation. It was too fantastic to believe even for him and he had been a part of it, although lately it felt more and more like a dream or nightmare. He entered his home quietly, shoes in hand and saw Satchmo yawn, getting up and greeting him curiously as he locked up and headed upstairs. Peter avoided the one creaky stair, getting to the bathroom where he slipped out of his clothes and tiptoed into the bedroom. He got into bed, careful not to wake Elizabeth when he heard her voice heavy with sleep talk to him.

"Hey hun... what time is it?"

He felt guilty at waking his wife as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her in the darkness.

"Too early... Go back to sleep."

He felt her nod and murmur something about talking in the morning as she went back to sleep and he held his wife close to him. He had come home, had his wife to keep him from losing all hope but what did Neal have? He should know they wanted him back. His mind was too busy with thoughts of his imprisoned friend but even those thoughts eased to a quiet rush as he finally slipped into sleep and passed out.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Neal is ok, Peter's free but the con is still a prisoner of Baker and the cartel. Is there hope for a release? Read the next chapter and find out! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**(Chapter 12)**

Neal had noticed the municipal truck around the cafe the second day of his arrival. Baker had wanted him to work with the forgers in the back room finishing up bills and other items they were selling for cash flowing his experiments for the Cartel. He had seen the boss with Baker a few days before and been told he was a perfect example of what was needed for the "_Fountain of Youth_" potion. He got a bad feeling from the exchange but hid it as they sent him back with Jacob and Eddy to do what needed to be done.

When he finally saw the truck again, he had to leave a message, planning it to the place and minute. Jacob and Eddy stayed inside most of the time but for smoke breaks off and on. He would nurse a cigarette when he had to blend in but wasn't much for the actual act as he made an excuse for air and smokes. He'd gotten cigs earlier but now he had to see if Peter had gotten his note. His ear had been to the ground about his friend, hearing he might be on desk duty but Mozzie had said El told him something about the Suit going on an overnight duty. This would be the right time and with Mozzie keeping in touch off and on it helped. He had been going through sim cards like Jacob through smokes, all the numbers in his head that he needed. Now that he had finally seen his friend, it hurt to tell him he couldn't go with the agent. Peter looked upset and he didn't blame his friend when he was so glad to see him. They had parted and he hoped Peter would keep his secret a while longer. Until they had a way around the transformations effects, he had to stay put and do what he was told. Baker held the cards and without his daily infusions, he was a dead man. The scientist had ensured that when he let Peter go. The con fumed silently but he was patient. Mozzie was helping to find a solution and he had seen Peter. It was enough for now.

"Neal!"

He glanced up casually, as Eddy hissed his name and nudged him. Baker was walking over, green eyes flashing intently as if he were in the know about something. The others seemed more worried about the fact he was there rather than Neal was. He kept on working with his painting, adding the final strokes. They had another house they were going to hit soon and needed the fakes sooner than expected. He could really use Mozzie here now but it was up to him to use what he had at his disposal. A hand touched his shoulder, squeezing in a not so friendly manner as he gazed back and saw Baker behind him.

"Looks like the real thing... well close enough. You have more to do, I expect?"

Neal nodded, pointing at a nearby kiln / pizza oven. It was part of the cafe's cover. They also had what appeared to be an antique washing machine / forgers mint for money and bonds. So far only one of the houses hadn't had any replacements ready, nobody knowing exactly what the man had until they were inside. It had been a quick snatch and grab at best the others had only reported their safes emptied out and only after several days. There had been no signs of their entry and exit otherwise. Baker had been happy as had the Cartel. They were getting ready to try the de-aging process on the leader hoping for a cure of his disease. Neal hoped to get away by then if not stop the whole thing but getting away would be his first priority. Heck with the boss of the Cartel. He wanted his freedom. He sighed as he checked his painting against the book he was copying. It had to be perfect or close to it and he wasn't one to do anything half ass if he could help it. Baker looked pleased, moving to Eddy and Jacob with their own projects. Nobody knew he had met with Peter and that was a good thing as he walked the art to the kiln and slipped it inside. He had pre-heated it to the right temp, hearing Mozzie in his head walking him through the process. Imagining the other con with him made things a bit more bearable as he closed the oven door and went to get himself something to munch on. He felt his phone buzz once then a pause before it buzzed twice quietly. It was Mozzie but he couldn't pick up now without bringing suspicion to him. He kept eating his food, drinking some of that soda Baker had infused with the nutrients for their conditioning. He'd tried going cold turkey the first day after Peter was free but had nearly died. Baker hadn't let him, giving the con an IV of the stuff until his body had stabilized again.

"Neal... does this look ok to you?"

Eddy was beside him, a large T bill in his hands. It was still freshly minted, the ink fresh. They needed to warm it up and dry the bill to look aged and not smell like it had been forged recently. He nodded, giving the young man a thumbs up.

"Looks good. Just need to age it a bit. Can't smell to fresh."

Eddy nodded, going back to finish up as Neal returned to his thoughts and how to contact Mozz. He finally got up and went to the bathroom, manner casual as he found an empty stall and locked the door. He pulled out his phone and looked at the text inside.

_**Panacea por todos, amigo.**_

Mozzie had come through, the young man happy as he sent a message back and once done he cleared the phone, pulled the sim out, cracked it and flushed it down the toilet while putting in a brand new sim. He wasn't taking chances. He was exiting to wash his hands when he saw Jacob there in the doorway watching him. There was a certain wariness he felt around the now much older man. He knew little of the adult Jacob other than he seemed far more wild and unpredictable than the younger one. The man went into the same stall as him, Neal finishing washing his hands before he left. There wasn't anything to draw attention to him. He'd been careful.

**()()()**

Elizabeth was excited for some reason when Peter woke up the next morning. It was closer to noon, Reese giving him the day off due to his night in the surveillance van. He had suspected something was up when she cooked him eggs and bacon, something she normally kept him from eating due to the doctor telling him it was bad.

"This smells good hun. What's the occasion?"

He was letting her know he knew something was up as she moved closer and wrapped her arms around him gently.

"Well... uhm, Mozzie called me. I... don't get your hopes up yet but he might have found Neal."

He nearly choked on his eggs, coughing as she hit him on the back and the fit finally ended. He still hadn't told anyone about his visit with Neal and neither had Jones. They were still looking into getting those involved with the cafe red handed which hadn't happened as of yet. He took a long sip of his juice and smiled up at El with a confidence that meant he was ok.

"Really? What does he know?"

She shrugged, an unhappy look on her face.

"He wouldn't tell me. Asked if you would call him back. Odd right?"

El handed him a card, the number written neatly on it. There was a time listed at which to call the number and a time limit before the phone would become erased. Mozzie wasn't taking any chances.

"Thanks, El. I'll call him after breakfast. Hopefully, it's good news."

**()()()**

Neal was preparing, making it look like he was just doing the usual packing up they did once a job was about to be done. They were back at Baker's usual residence, the one he had been at as Andy. The hidey hole he used was still there untouched so he was certain he'd find what he needed inside as he opened it up in private and pushed the stuff into a secret pocket of his pack. He pushed the bag to its normal spot, exiting the room to the kitchen. Neal had to drink those energy sodas much as he hated them but it was that or death and right now he was close to freedom.

"Thought you were so smart..."

Neal recognized the voice right off, turning but something clocked him along the side of the head as he fell to the floor with a thud. He was disoriented and stunned, trying to get up but his attacker pulled his arms back tightly behind him, the sound of a zip tie as he felt his wrists secured before he was flipped onto his back. A blurry face swam before his a moment before his vision focused enough to recognize Jacob. The 20 something man grinned at him evilly, Neal opening his mouth to protest when his head was pushed back hard, his breath knocked from his lungs and a rag was pushed into his mouth, tape pulled over his lips as he choked slightly. Jacob just smiled.

"I know your past... Baker left his room open and I saw our files. Eddy, he's not a threat but you... A kind hearted con man. Such a joke! I know who I was. You're about to find out what I used to do in my past..."

Jacob looked at him like a tiger about to eat its prey, Neal struggling to get free but feeling one more crack to the side of his head, blackness overcoming him.

**()()()**

Peter had the day off from work due to the surveillance but was tempted to go in and do his report if nothing else. Call it boredom or something else but he liked work although his mind was more excited about seeing Neal than it was on the former. He was exiting the bathroom in his robe and thinking what to do about his friend as he entered the bedroom. His wife promised to be home early from her business for them to enjoy his day off so Peter had to do what he needed before then. He yawned, pulling on his clothes when he remembered the note from Mozzie. He went downstairs, glancing at the note and sighing as he called the number and waited. It rang three times then he heard the click as if someone had picked up but there was silence. He waited but there was nothing, his finger moving to hang up when he heard it.

"_Suit..._"

Peter nearly jumped at the sudden voice, controlling his surprise by answering as calmly as he could.

"Mozz... you wanted to talk?"

He heard silence then a knock on his door as he walked over curiously and saw the little guy standing there still on his cell.

"_Yeah..._"

It was an uncomfortable silence that fell over them as they sat on the sofa and Peter tried to figure out what was going on with the con. Finally Mozzie finished setting up his laptop and pushed it over for the agent to view. His eyes widened some at the stuff he was reading but mostly at the information about Baker. If the man was 70 was this the same Baker or a son? Much as he had experienced the whole childhood redone, it was still seemed more of a dream than anything.

"So this is the formula... you think it will help Neal?"

The con man nodded, smiling slightly.

"I might know someone who dabbles in chemistry... He was willing to help out. I didn't tell him what it was for. He thinks it's some kind of protein shake which technically by those specs it is..."

Peter read the page again, his mind trying to understand what he was reading. He was good at science but he was no rocket scientist but if this was going to free Neal he was all for it.

"I... saw him last night Mozz. Neal contacted me. I was going to take him home but he said he couldn't leave. Now I understand why."

He wiped at his face tiredly, a hand squeezing his shoulder as he turned to see Mozzie being uncharacteristically comforting.

"I tried the same thing a couple of weeks back and he told me what happened. It's the only way he could get you away from the man was to indenture his well being to that monster. He gave me the formula but didn't know what to hope for by doing so. Apparently Baker has poor locks on his doors and safe."

There was a wistful smile there as Peter nodded and stood. If this was what they needed then Neal was safe now. They just had to get to him. Mozzie closed up the laptop and stood.

"I'm meeting him later tonight. I didn't tell him I would tell you about what was going on but... now that you know you can help if you want."

Mozzie wasn't giving him any direct looks but Peter nodded, more than happy to help Neal.

"I want to be there. Let me know when and where."

**()()()**

Neal wasn't sure what happened, his head beating with a tune all of its own as he started to come to. He tried to reach up and rub at the bump he could feel on the side of his head but found he was bound, wrists pulled tightly behind him and secured to a post. The place wasn't familiar to him but looked to be abandoned at best. Footsteps drew his attention away from himself to a blurry figure coming closer. His eyes focused and he saw it was Jacob.

"Glad to see you're awake. This was my home at one time. They called it an institute for mental health. I called it a prison. I was there from age 15 until they sent me to the maximum at Rikers. Baker freed me for some reason. I didn't know why at the time but now I remember."

Neal didn't like the man's tone, doing his best to dig for a hidden razor blade to free himself when Jacob yanked him up to his feet. His bad shoulder was still bothering him some despite Baker's supposed care. It had never truly healed up.

"Is your shoulder still bothering you, brother?"

Jacob was smiling at him coldly, Neal uncertain what was about to happen when he gave a muffled scream. Jacob was poking at his wound with his thumb and squeezing hard against the angry nerves. The con struggled but he was trapped, the pain finally getting to him before he slumped against the bonds and down to the floor.

"Pathetic... smart doesn't protect you in this world. Power does."

Neal glanced up at the man, breath hitching some from the pain. He was quietly cutting at his bonds, barely able to hold the small razor blade in his fingers from the pain. He pulled and felt a loosening of the zip ties but continued to keep his expression bland as Jacob pulled him up hard and he kept the bonds close to hide he was nearly free.

"The doctors all thought they were smarter than me and I overpowered them. It took 10 orderlies to get me under control but I took care of the doctors."

His expression was manic, insane and Neal now understood what danger he was in. He hoped to get out once Jacob left him alone. He was dropped back to the floor, doing his best to not draw attention as the man walked away, a door shutting nearby with a loud slam. Neal glanced up after a moment checking that the coast was clear before he pulled his wrists free and removed the tape from his lips, spitting out the rags. He cut his legs loose and stood unsteadily on his feet. The room was solid cinderblock walls, Neal peering through a boarded up window to see it was cemented with bricks on the other side. The only way out was the one door that Jacob went through. The con wondered if he should take the chance or just wait and try and overpower his captor. Minutes went by and he finally decided to try his luck out the door. He was trapped and there wasn't much he could do otherwise. Neal wasn't going to give in when he had his chance at freedom from Baker. Mozzie was going to meet him but he wasn't sure how much time had passed as he quietly opened up the door and peeked out. The dirty dilapidated hallway was empty and dark. He swallowed hard and headed down the passage quietly, feeling around his pockets and finding his phone still on him. Neal was glad for that, sending a quick text to Mozz as he found another door with light underneath. He reached to pull it open when someone attacked him, tossing him to the ground and something bright narrowly missed his face. It was a large knife, strong hands holding him down as they tried to stab at him again and he shifted enough out of the way.

"Baker should know you're nothing special, Caffrey. You haven't the killer instinct necessary for what he proposes. Once you're out of the way, I should be the next one in line."

Neal struggled to get away, pushing the knife from his face but feeling it dig deep into his already wounded shoulder as he cried out. He was distracted long enough Jacob pushed his full weight onto him, arms pinned down as a hand covered his mouth and nose. His lungs were crying out for air as the con struggled, Jacob letting go off and on but then choking him again with inhuman strength.

"If anyone is the perfect specimen for this experiment... it's me. ME!"

Neal heard the man crow hysterically before everything started to go black, his vision tunneling out as he felt his chest tighten and burn from lack of air and his body went slack.

**()()()**

Peter was getting some beer for himself and tea for Mozzie when he heard the little guy moving around in the other room. Something was up as he turned and looked down into the living room. The con looked upset.

"Suit... something's come up."

The little guy sounded a bit uncertain, worried and he wondered why as Mozzie headed for the door then paused and turned around.

"We need to go now. Neal's in trouble. I tracked his phone..."

Peter blinked, nodding as he slipped on his shoes, grabbed his jacket and keys. He didn't have time to leave a note for his wife, his mind distracted by the fact he was worried about Neal's well being. He unlocked the car as Mozzie slid into the front passenger seat of the Taurus and Peter into the driver's seat.

"Where to, Mozz?"

He felt sorely undermanned for this but realized they had to go now if it was an emergency. Besides, how could he explain things to Hughes if he saw how much younger Neal was? Mozzie gave him a direction and they headed out.

**()()()**

Jacob smiled, looking down at the limp form of Neal Caffrey and felt an almost superior feeling as he realized he had risen up in the ranks now. He had been top dog but now he was the _perfect_ specimen as well. Baker would have to take him seriously now as more than just muscle. The man grinned with a manic gleam in his eyes, turning to leave when there was a shot and he looked down at the red spot forming on his chest. It was as if he were just looking at a ketchup stain, grin still on his face but slowly turning a bit more pained before he glanced up and saw someone down the hallway with a gun.

"You? Yellow through and through... Ha!"

The gun shot off one more time as Jacob fell to his knees, that crazed smile and look still on his face before he slid to the ground and was dead. The figure moved slowly closer, feeling for a pulse and seemed happy enough there wasn't one before checking Neal. Short blond hair leaned over him and felt for breath but there was none. Eddy looked worried.

"Neal? Hey... wake up!"

The young man started to perform CPR, breathing for his friend before there was a faint gasp of air and Neal started to breath on his own. He smiled a moment, lifting his friend up in a fireman's hold and moving towards the door. He had come down the stairs quietly, hoping to avoid Baker's glare. They had tracked Jacob and Neal both here, Eddy still wondering why nobody ever checked for the bug. He moved it when he could but the others never listened to him.

"Thank you for taking care of that little problem, Eddy. I can take him from here."

The young man froze, looking at their so called father and holding up his friend who was bleeding heavily now. It took a moment but he moved away, back towards the room in the back with Neal in tow but a gunshot hitting near him made the young man pause.

"Let me have him, Eddy."

Baker was looking at him with cold green eyes and a glare that could melt marble. Eddy shook his head, clinging to his friend as much as he could.

"No... he's not yours or anyone's to have!"

Neal started to twitch in his hold, Eddy uncertain what was going on as he tried to help but Baker shot again, hitting the blond male in the chest. The younger man slumped to the ground with Neal beside him, Baker swooping in to grab up the seizing con.

"Jacob never understood the idea of holding back and you were never smart enough to grasp the simple idea you were both expendable compared to Caffrey."

Eddy watched as the man he'd been trapped with the past six months lifted the hurt Neal and started to move away. As much as he had been underestimated by everyone, he remembered something of who he was. He hadn't been the smartest person, his love of shiny objects the reason why he'd ended up where he had: Prison. It had been a single accident he still regretted but this one he couldn't let go. Neal deserved better and he had to make up for his sins. Eddy pulled out his gun again and shot. Baker turned, slumping slightly where he stood but it was immediate as Eddy shot again, the older man dropping Neal back to the ground as he grasped at his chest with a pained look on his face.

"Youuuuu..."

Eddy shot a third time, something in him knowing he was doing the right thing. Baker had to be stopped at all costs. He finally put the gun down when the man collapsed to his knees, gazing down at him with contempt and disappointment even in his last hours but Eddy was finally free and so was everyone else. Hell with the Cartel. He had known what was going on before Jacob or anyone else. He suspected Andy... Neal had known and his part in kidnapping the child-sized Fed had only been to keep what cover he had. This was his apology... his eyes closing as he felt pain beyond the shot and hoped what he thought would happen, would.

**()()()**

There was a deja vu moment when they arrived at the dilapidated house. Peter paused uncertainly outside the threshold, Mozzie giving him an odd look.

"I don't live here Fed so I can't invite you over the threshold if you're suddenly have Vampire Suit tendencies..."

Peter perked up at the remark, smirking slightly but still looking a bit wary about the place. He had been here, he knew that much as they entered the house through Mozzie's special skills and glanced around the shell of a house. It was sturdy enough, brick on the outside but it looked to have burned out on the inside, a shell of its former self. It could have been a very nice place if it was fixed up again as they stepped quietly around the residence and found nothing but a few energy drink cans to show Baker and his men might have been here. It was the same drink he'd barely avoided while with the man.

"Did you hear that?"

Mozzie was making a move towards the back of the house, head cocked to one side as if listening to something. Peter wasn't sure what he meant until he heard something too. It was barely audible but it was a low tapping sound somewhere inside the building. Someone was here.

"I hear it. Where is it coming from?"

The conman shushed him, Peter frowning but obeying for now as they tried to avoid making too much noise, the floorboards creaking under foot softly until they found themselves in the rear of the house in what used to be a kitchen.

"It's louder here. Over this way, Suit."

Mozzie led them over to what looked to be a pantry but the fire had decimated the original and now it showed a hidden entrance where the shelves once sat. Peter had his gun on him just in case, cocking it quietly as they entered the dark passage and saw it led down a sturdy staircase to a dimly lit hallway below. Now he was getting some serious deja vu, the agent pausing momentarily as he tried to get over the fear brought from being here. He was being silly he thought. There was nothing here... except that tapping noise as it grew louder and Peter kept his gun at the ready. He could really use Jones, Diana and a crew of agents in the background ready for action but it was just him and Mozzie. He kept his wits about him, taking the lead.

Peter wasn't prepared for the scene once he had reached the bottom of the stairs and found the first body. It was one of the two that had taken them that day he only vaguely recalled. He had still been trapped as a 10 year old and someone had been talking to Neal. This was that man. He was certain of it. The figure was face down, bloodied and obviously had been shot. He checked for a pulse and found none, a strange kind of relief falling over him. The agent moved along the grisly scene and found three additional bodies, one was a bit older than the others with white hair. The man was aged far beyond what he had seen on the net, remembering the picture that he'd been shown by Mozzie. This was Baker at his true age, green eyes open and staring blankly ahead. He was dead as was a whitish blond man who looked to be in his fifties athough something about him was familiar as he moved to the last body and his breath hitched.

"Neal!"

The younger man was trembling, body seizing slightly as he lay there on the ground, hand tapping against the wall without meaning to. He took his partner gently into his arms, noticing the wound to his shoulder. He immediately took off his shirt to wrap the injury as he tried to stop the bleeding. The con didn't wake up, eyes closed tightly, his face taut with pain not entirely from the wound.

"Neal... wake up. You're safe. Mozzie, I found him!"

He just noticed the little guy wasn't behind him, still on the staircase looking over at him curiously from the doorway. He knew the con wasn't a coward but he figured one look at the dead bodies and the nonviolent Mozzie had turned tail a bit. Didn't blame him as he had thought he might be sick before finding Neal alive. He lifted the con up to his feet, gently half carrying his friend towards the stairs. How would they get him up there if he was still hurt? He looked at the sealed window and back up at Mozz.

"Meet us in the back. I'm going to break the window and take him this way. Easier on Neal that way."

He saw Mozz nod and disappear as he shot the glass, cleared out the debris and squeezed them both through. Neal's trembling had increased, his shaking tenfold as Peter hoped he was in time to help his partner and friend. Mozzie met him within a minute or two, helping to ease the con over to the Taurus and into the backseat of the car.

"He's not doing very well. I don't think this is just from that wound. Is that cocktail ready that you showed me or do we have to make it?"

Peter was remembering his own painful transformation from child to teen and back again. This reminded him of watching when Neal had turned from Andy and grown up a few years. Without Baker they were in the dark as to solve this unless what Mozzie showed him online worked.

"My friend said he'd have it done. I'm texting him now."

Mozzie stayed in the back seat while Peter drove although he kept looking back off and on. Neal wasn't doing well, his face slick with sweat, skin pale, Mozzie looking worried.

"His fever is high, Suit."

Peter wasn't sure suddenly where they were going, realizing he was just heading home but if Neal was sick they needed another place.

"Mozzie... I have no idea where we could take him. I don't want El to see this."

He glanced into the rear view mirror and saw Mozzie looking back.

"Twosday..."

**()()()**

It was nearly an hour lately they parked the car not too far from a blind alley way, Peter realizing he had been here before but saying nothing as they worried over Neal. They took him into the odd maze with Mozzie as guide and gently lay the young man on a futon in the room the agent only vaguely recalled. Mozzie seemed to notice without being too specific.

"Enjoy being here while you can, Suit... only doing this for Neal."

Mozzie didn't sound upset or angry, just truthful as Peter made Neal comfortable and tended his wound with the kit Mozzie brought. It was in the same shoulder as the wound that wouldn't heal and there was signs of the original injury still evident as the agent cleaned it. Neal was very warm, face twitching and obviously in pain as he put a wet cloth on the con's forehead and gently wiped at his face. A hand grabbed his and he noticed blue eyes looking up into his.

"Neal?"

He glanced up to see Mozzie gone, a voice coming back to him in low tones some ways away. He must be calling that friend, meanwhile Neal was gripping his hand tightly and it reminded him of the change. He was remembering how scared he'd been and now... it was happening again and he was still afraid but for other reasons.

"Pe... ter..."

The con looked frightened as he glanced up at him with blue eyes bright with fever. Peter wanted to tell him everything would be ok but he wasn't sure and for once lying seemed so wrong.

"I'm here, Neal. It's ok. Can you take some aspirin?"

He pulled the bottle out of the medkit and a bottled water Mozzie had left with it as he helped his friend sit up enough to take the pills and drink some of the cool liquid. Neal did as he was able and finally slumped, eyes rolling back again as he continued to tremble, his fever rising as Peter took his temp and sighed.

"Hang on Neal... Please."

The con nodded tiredly back at the quiet words, body starting to slump more and then the trembling seemed to end and Neal went still. Peter felt cold wash over him, Mozzie's voice ringing in the quiet space as he walked back in.

"I'm going to pick up the... what's the matter? Suit?"

Peter didn't know what to say, Neal laying limp and unmoving in his arms as he reached to feel for a pulse and felt nothing. His eyes widened as he shook his head and started muttering: _No No Neal... No please... No..._

"He's not breathing, Mozz... no pulse. Neal... come on..."

He started CPR on his partner, Mozzie moving closer with a shocked look on his face. He was just watching as Peter continued to breath and do chest compressions for their mutual friend . Neal didn't move or seem to respond as the agent felt close to hopeless as he kept on, determined to bring his friend back.

"_Neal... please... breathe, buddy... breathe..._"

**()()()**

Neal felt as if he were going to simply break apart from all the trembling and shaking his body was doing as he felt his temperature rise and he fell into a semi-conscious state. He thought he must be dreaming when he came to for a moment and saw Peter there. The agent couldn't have found him, his hopes dashed when he realized he was dying and nobody could help. He had heard enough of the fight at the abandoned residence to know that Baker was dead. Without the man who had taken him prisoner, all chance was lost. Mozzie said he had a friend but it was still a long shot and he always hoped they would catch Baker and make him reverse everything. Now he was going to die, his body starting to shut down from shock and something the man had programmed into him. He saw the look on Peter's face but could say little more than his friend's name before he slumped unconscious and felt his body turn off.

It was cold and dark, his mind barely conscious of anything but the fact he was dead. He wasn't sure how he was still able to think, his thoughts faint and only vague imagery still present before he heard something like a metronome start back up and a rush of air. It was his body coming back, the sound of him gasping for air and his heart beating again. He was shaking, trembling but it was more because of whatever Baker had done than the heat that burned across his face and the ice that encased his body as if he had been dipped into a frozen lake. He was alive again but for how long?

_Neal? Neal... Mozzie, we need that mixture now!_

He could hear Peter as if from a long distance, voice echoing as he tried to dig his way out of the darkness but found he was helpless and unable to do anything but lay there.

_Neal... buddy, wake up._

Neal heard the desperation in his friend's voice then echoing footsteps as someone neared and he heard another voice he knew.

_I came back as soon as I could. How is he?_

_Just holding on... how... how does this work?_

_My friend said an injection is best. Let's see if this cocktail works. He's only been like this a little while but a month is long enough to change one's DNA if it's screwed with enough._

He sensed Peter's grip on him grow a bit more secure as something pinched at his arm and then everything seemed to go quiet. For a moment he thought maybe he had gone deaf but then someone spoke.

_What's supposed to happen?_

Peter spoke but it was barely above a whisper as if he was afraid to jinx them by asking more but he heard a sigh as Mozzie answered.

_I really don't know. I just know what I read in Baker's notes and what Neal managed to get me from that safe. This said it was a stabilizer for the process. Let's hope that's what it does. My friend normally deals with less academic processes but he was a gifted chemist once..._

Neal could hear them speaking, his body still trembling and shaking before he was blinded by light, bright light and blurry images as his eyes popped open and he felt himself scream. They were holding them down, strong hands. He fought and thrashed but they continued to keep him from moving too much before finally he felt that sensation again of melting. It hurt as if he were being pulled apart and put back together although how much had he changed in 10 years? His skin became liquid it seemed and then tightened and his bones lengthened slightly, joints adjusting and his shoulder feeling the worse of it where his wound was. It burned and stung until the process seemed to slow and stop and finally he just collapsed back against the futon, eyes focusing up on brown ones before everything faded gray to black and he passed out.

**()()()**

Peter had to call the cops anonymously with a burner to let them know about Baker and the others. He felt badly not admitting to having been there but the investigation proved that the men had killed each other while some unknown blood showed up but all the men had odd blood types that didn't ID them as the persons they were. Mozzie told him it probably had to do with the unknown stem cell addition to the cocktail Baker used. Changing one's genetic structure was something nobody should play with and they were lucky Neal's blood at the scene was unidentifiable.

Two days after they gave him the cure, Neal seemed to have stabilized and despite Mozzie's paranoia, they both finally agreed to take him to his home. El was surprised to find a hurt Neal Caffrey in their house when she arrived later that day. Finding Neal had to look authentic to avoid any kind of odd questions, Peter telling his wife the con had just showed up. He had convinced Mozzie this was the only way to hide what really happened and to get the hurt con to the hospital. Afterwards he called Hughes and his crew to let them know that Neal was alive and well and showed up on his doorstep. It was a lucky thing that El didn't know what was going on. Peter had to lie to her for her own protection and Neal's. It had been hard to leave him with Mozzie overnight then go through all of this deception just to hide what had happened. The agent sighed, his arm around his wife as they hugged each other and waited in the ER waiting area. It would hopefully soon be over.

"Agent Burke?"

The doctor called to them as he walked towards the waiting area and held out a hand to them. Peter stood and took it as did El as they waited to hear the news. Despite Neal returning to his real age and seemingly being ok, he had been very weak and looking like death when Mozzie had snuck him over the following day but it had been a necessary evil. He just hoped it had worked out. The doctor smiled at them and it seemed more genuine than professional so Peter had a hint things were ok.

"Yes... how is my partner?"

El was holding him around the waist, quietly waiting to hear as he was what the verdict on Neal's health was. The doctor continued to smile, his hand reaching out to touch Peter on the shoulder gently.

"He's doing well. We got him stable, stitched up the wound to his shoulder. It looks like the wound had reopened. I'm guessing he's had it a few days?"

Peter was surprised by the comment knowing that it had only happened yesterday. Maybe a miracle had happened but he just nodded, trying not to look as shell shocked as he felt. The doctor nodded back with a knowing look. He just wondered if everything else was ok.

"There is a bit of a question on his blood work. It's not reading right but we're testing it again to see why. You said he had been given some kind of drugs?"

The agent nodded, uncertain what to say as the doctor nodded and smiled at them both.

"That may explain the issues with his blood. Some organic compounds do change the body's work up. I'm sure it will clear itself up soon. He's doing much better and we're hydrating him. We managed to get the fever down to a manageable level. We'll keep him for a few days for observation."

El squeezed him and he felt the tension leave his body as he hugged her back and they both thanked the doctor.

"When can we see him?"

The doctor smiled and pointed down the hallway.

"Now. He should be in his room. They were setting him up as I came to talk to you. Follow me."

**()()()**

Neal was pale looking but there was a hint of light pink in his cheeks as Peter made his way slowly across the room with his wife. El wasn't sure why he was so nervous but he was worried something may have happened with the process after the fact. They had trusted the cocktail Mozzie's friend had made without knowing for certain if there might be some other reversal or reaction. The doctor had said he was fine, Peter finally nearing his friend, seeing that his partner hadn't changed after he had been injected. Neal looked just as he should, his age that of a man in his early 30s but still young enough as he often appeared. Peter let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, El hugging him as they pulled a chair closer and she let him sit.

"He's ok, Peter. You can relax."

El was right, the agent grasping his friend's hand in his own and feeling the cool but not clammy hand in his own. There was still a bit of sweat on the young man's face indicating he might still have a small fever as the doctor had mentioned. Peter felt Neal's forehead and it was slightly warmer than normal, El talking quietly as she also felt the fever and sighed.

"Peter... he's healing. The doctor said so. It's a miracle he's here."

The agent had to agree but more so that he had been there for his friend. He'd tried so hard to protect and help Neal, as had Mozzie, and now he could repay the man who had temporarily been his big brother. He laughed to himself, El looking at him oddly but he shook it off.

"Sorry... just relieved. I... could I have a moment alone with him?"

El nodded, hugging him as she excused herself for coffee and exited. Peter waited a few minutes before he finally got up the courage to speak even if Neal ever heard him.

"Thanks, Andy... Neal. I guess I was always meant to be a Peter."

He laughed ever so slightly, wiping at the warmth forming in his eyes. His eyes were only closed a moment before he opened them again and saw two blue eyes gazing up at him tiredly. He was surprised, uncertain what to say as those eyes continued to look at him then blinked and a slight smile formed on Neal's lips.

"Hey buddy..."

Peter watched as Neal nodded, shifting slightly in the bed as he tried to get more comfy and sighed, a rough sounding voice speaking softly.

"Hey... Pe... ter."

The con closed his eyes after a moment and Peter thought he had fallen asleep but then those blue eyes gazed back up at him and Neal squeezed his hand.

"Half... pint..."

Peter rolled his eyes but nodded, hugging his friend gently. He felt Neal hug him back. Things were going to be ok.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Notes****:** _Nothing in here is necessarily truth (on the medical front) but has been derived from watching other shows that obviously did their homework before me and I just confirmed a few things on Wikipedia for my own benefit. Some of it is purely fiction and the part about genetics changing a person's make up, well that came from an odd convo with a customer at my work who told me she had stem cell cures for her cancer and apparently the donor's genetics influenced her hair and eyes to change color. I can't guarantee it's true, but that story stuck with me despite not certain of its truth. I hope you enjoyed the story!_


	13. Epilogue

**(Epilogue)**

A month went by, Neal out of work while recuperating from his long capture. Once he was released from the hospital, he returned to his apartment at June's, his landlady more than happy to see him. She was unaware of what happened but remarked that he looked younger than he had. He didn't reply but to thank her for the compliment although in a way he was hoping he looked the way he was supposed to, glancing in the mirror daily more than usual to make sure he was still himself: a 30 something year old ex-con who worked as a consultant and not a 2 bit teenage thief. So far he had no relapses and he had remained the same since whatever had occurred so many weeks ago.

Mozzie had stopped by a few times to check in on him, the con's friend having performed a miracle. Mozzie had finally told Neal about what he'd fixed up. Neal was ever so thankful to his friend for doing what he had done to help him and Peter. The agent had also stopped by during his leave of absence from work to check in on him and bring El who had been worried sick about him. Did she know? She seemed to hint at it but never said a word, leaving the guys alone when they hinted at certain things that needed to be discussed. It was a kind of secret among them although when Peter and Mozzie were together it was a bit awkward remembering the puny 10 year old who apparently liked his eccentric Uncle Mozzie. More strange for Neal remembering being the big brother to a pint-sized Peter when it had always been the other way around. Nobody mentioned it but it was insinuated when talking to one another.

"So... min... I mean Suit... You seem to be doing ok. No fear of cooties outbreaks with the wife."

Peter hadn't had any relapses either but Baker had given him the official dosage back when he'd let him go and kept Neal captive. The agent blushed slightly, narrowing his eyes at the con who looked at him with an innocent expression while Neal tried to resist laughing. He finally stood between the two, clearing his throat as they gave him his full attention.

"No more jibes about being short or childish. Bad enough we had to live it again with Baker."

Everyone gave a unified sound of agreement, Mozzie moving over to the kitchenette and the wine selection much to Neal's dismay before Peter leaned over and whispered to his friend.

"_Glad you're back to your old self, Neal. Not sure what I would have done trying to raise a mini-you or explain to Hughes why you looked like the day I caught you._"

The agent seemed genuinely relieved not only to have him back but his own adulthood. It had been obvious that the 10 year old Peter missed the life he knew he had already had as an adult. The experience had brought them closer as friends if not brothers while bonding them both to Mozzie a bit more than either of them had been. If not for the paranoid con man, both of them may have been trapped in the strange Faganish land Baker had created and may have managed to expand upon if he'd lived. Neal still felt a kind of sadness about Eddy, doing some research and discovering the man's real name had been Jeremy Atmore. Jeremy had been an EMT for a small private ambulance company for several years until a terrible accident on his watch put him in prison unjustly. He'd been accused of killing a man he was tending for his watch, the victim's head battered in when another EMT had come on the scene. It was later revealed to be an accident but the man had already been put into the system, other abnormalities with his mental capabilities used to keep him in prison indefinitely. The man had saved him from Jacob and Baker giving his life for his, from what he could remember.

"Hey... El was thinking of making your favorite tonight. She's testing a new recipe with those little chickens you like."

Neal rolled his eyes as Peter smirked back at him, teasing like a brother if not a half-pint at that. He nodded back seeing Mozzie watching them curiously as he walked back over with a glass of wine.

"Are the children having fun talking out of earshot of the adult?"

Now Mozzie was rubbing it in, both men giving him a sarcastic roll of the eyes as she smirked a bit at them, taking a sip of his wine before pulling Neal aside.

"_I made sure that recipe was destroyed. No more de-aging, fountain of youth mumbo jumbo. My friend that made it has a bad memory so he won't recall how to make it anymore. Besides, it was hard enough getting the genetic parts and he's a thrifty sort._"

Neal smiled with relief and nodded.

"How about Eddy... I mean Jeremy. Were you able to arrange what I had planned?"

The con sighed and nodded, pulling out a paper and handing it to him. It showed information about a funeral for one Jeremy Atmore at the Brookmire Funeral Park. Neal felt a sense of closure there for the other ex-con who had helped him out. They both heard a cough, Neal pushing the paper into his pocket without being seen as they turned to look at Peter. The agent was giving them a narrow eyed glance, curiosity evident on his face as he put his hands on his hips and confronted them.

"What are you hiding, Caffrey?"

Mozzie saw the same thing Neal did, both trying not to laugh as they both imagined the 10 year old asking if they were keeping secrets. Peter blinked back at them, eyes narrowing even more before he flushed slightly, his face pink with uncertain embarrassment as he tried to figure out what to do with his hands.

"What? Tell what you're talking about... I want to know."

**(The End)**

**Author's Note****:** _This story was originally written over the past 2 or so weeks because I was going to send it off to the White Collar Big Bang thing on LJ. Unfortunately I figured if anyone were to actually try to illustrate this as they do for WCBB, it would kill them being nearly 50 K in words so I opted to post it here while writing another story with a much less lethal length and submitting that one last minute. Thanks for all the great reviews and comments! I hope you enjoyed the ending / epilogue. Hopefully I will have something new soon!_


End file.
